


Groupchat : HELP

by VinkaLinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Textfic, Texting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinkaLinka/pseuds/VinkaLinka
Summary: Derek rentre d'un bar et trouve un mot dans la poche de sa veste. "Si tu es gay, voici mon numéro. Si tu es hétéro, voici le numéro de ma pote." C'est le genre de rencontre qu'il va être difficile d'expliquer, mais au moins Derek est intrigué. [Textfic]
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Groupchat : Futurs Diplômés de UCLA ~****

**[04/03 23h56]**

Lydia : Vous avez fait quoi ?

Stiles : Alison m'a défié ! C'est sa faute !

Alison : Il était CANON

Alison : CANON LYDIA

* _Lydia a renommé Alison : Idiote #1_ *

* _Lydia a renommé Stiles : Idiot #2_ *

Idiot #2 : J'ai aussi mis le numéro d'Alison

Idiot #1 : Tu as fait quoi ?

x

_Hey ! Si tu es gay, voici mon numéro. Si tu es hétéro, voici le numéro de ma pote._

x

**[05/03 10h34]**

Derek : Je viens de trouver le bout de papier le plus bizarre du monde dans ma poche. Dis à tes amis que ce n'est pas drôle.

Erica : Pourquoi mes amis auraient mis un bout de papier dans ta poche ?

Derek : [photo]

Derek : Explique-moi ça

Erica : Je viens de vérifier, je connais personne avec ces numéros

Erica : Derek ?

Erica : DEREK ! OH MON DIEU TU AS DEUX ADMIRATEURS

Erica : DEREK L'AMOUR VIENT A TOI

Derek : Stop.

Erica : Tu vas les rappeler ?

Erica : Tu as intérêt à les rappeler.

Erica : Sinon je le fais.

Erica : Et je fais semblant d'être toi.

Derek : Pourquoi je suis ami avec toi ?

x

**[05/03 10h57]**

Numéro inconnu : Et si je suis bi ?

x

**[05/03 10h58]**

Alison : ET SI IL EST BI ?

Stiles : Comment tu sais ce que je viens de recevoir ?

Alison : Parce que j'ai reçu la même chose.

Alison : Mr. Sexitude joue dans les deux camps ;)

x

**[05/03 10h59]**

Stiles : Alors mon amie et moi allons nous battre à mort pour toi. Ça semble être la seule solution

Numéro inconnu : Ça risque d'être dur de vous départager

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Numéro inconnu : Elle m'a envoyé le même message

x

**[05/03 11h03]**

Stiles : NE VOLE PAS MES BLAGUES

x

**[05/03 11h03]**

Stiles : Je peux connaitre le nom de celui pour qui je vais me battre à mort ?

Numéro inconnu : Toi d'abord

Stiles : Stiles (oui c'est un vrai nom, ne commençons pas par les débats qui fâchent)

Numéro inconnu : Derek

Stiles : Je peux te proposer un café ?

Derek : Je t'en prie. Ton amie l'a déjà fait

x

**[05/03 11h06]**

Stiles : Je vais te tuer

Alison : Moi d'abord

x

**[05/03 13h46]**

Isaac : DEUX rendez-vous ?! En UNE journée ?! Donne-moi l'adresse de ce bar

Derek : Tu l'aurais déjà si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonné avec Erica hier

Isaac : J'avais une urgence !

Derek : …

Isaac : OK. Désolé.

Isaac : Je suis presque vexé que tu acceptes deux rendez-vous de deux inconnus (qui ont quand même une façon super bizarre de t'inviter soyons honnête) alors que tu as posé un lapin à la dernière personne avec qui je t'ai organisé un rendez-vous

Derek : Si l'avant-dernière fois n'avait pas été avec ma cousine peut-être que je te ferais plus confiance

Isaac : Comment j'étais censé deviner que Malia était ta cousine ?! Vous avez pas le même nom de famille !

Derek : C'était le moment le plus gênant de ma vie

Isaac : Pire que la fois où tu as fait tout ton cours devant le mauvais amphi ?

Derek : J'ai besoin de nouveaux amis

Isaac : Tu as combien de temps entre les deux rendez-vous ?

Derek : Le premier un jour et l'autre le lendemain, pourquoi ?

Isaac : Je me demandais si tu pouvais te faire l'un avant qu'il/elle ait le temps de prévenir son/sa pote

Derek : C'est la dernière fois que je te parle

x

**Groupchat : Futurs Diplômés de UCLA ~****

**[07/03 12h46]**

Alison : Quelle robe je mets ?

Stiles : La verte

Alison : Cette robe m'a été envoyée par le diable

Alison : Elle est horrible, me va mal et tu as passé dix minutes à le dire toi-même le jour où je l'ai reçue

Stiles : C'est pas gentil d'appeler ta mère comme ça tu le sais

Lydia : La verte c'est pas celle que Scott t'avait offerte ?

Alison : Non. Je l'aurais déjà brûlé sinon

Stiles : C'est la bleu nuit à fleur qu'il lui a offerte

Lydia : Tu l'as pas brûlé pourtant

Alison : Elle est magnifique c'est pas ma faute

Alison : Est-ce qu'on parler d'autre chose que de LUI

Lydia : Met la rouge

* _Alison a renommé Lydia : The One True Genius_ *

The One True Genius : Avais-tu réellement besoin de ça pour enfin le comprendre ?

Stiles : Prenez une chambre

Alison : Oh t'aimerais ça ! Juste pour avoir Mr Sexitude pour toi seul

The One True Genius : Comment il s'appelle Mr Sexitude ?

Stiles : Derek. Mais Mr Sexitude lui va mieux

The One True Genius : Vous êtes des idiots

The One True Genius : Il faut que j'aille en cours (oui, certains d'entre nous font ça)

Stiles : Eh ça changera rien entre nous peu importe qui finit avec on est d'accord ?

Alison : Si ma sanglante rupture avec ton meilleur ami d'enfance n'a pas ruiné notre amitié, c'est pas un inconnu dans un bar qui va le faire

Stiles : Oui mais j'avais pas envie de sortir avec mon FRERE

Alison : Ew

Stiles : Ew pour le frère ou ew pour moi qui voudrait sortir avec lui

Alison : Ew j'ai pensé à lui plus de cinq secondes d'affilées et perdu du QI dans le processus

Stiles : Je t'aime mais l'insulte pas trop non plus

Alison : Je t'aime

Alison : Maintenant

Alison : [photo]

Alison : Sois HONNETE

Stiles : Tu es splendide

Alison : *coeur*

Stiles : Et ça m'énerve de l'admettre

Alison : *coeur* *coeur*

x

**[07/03 14h01]**

Derek : Et comment suis-je censé te trouver maintenant ?

Alison : Trouve la fille brune qui te fixe

Derek : Trouvé

x

**[07/03 17h04]**

Stiles : Alors ?

Stiles : Alison ?

Stiles : Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé

Stiles : Si tu continues à pas me répondre je vais finir par croire qu'il t'a soit tué soit foutu dans son lit et aucun de ses deux scénarios ne me plait

Stiles : Sérieusement réponds

Stiles : ALISON

Alison : Tu sais pas rester calme 10 minutes c'est pas possible

Stiles : J'essaie de te joindre depuis une heure !

Stiles : ALORS ?

Alison : Et si je te laissais la surprise ?

Stiles : Pourquoi on est ami ?

Alison : Parce que je suis généralement une personne fabuleuse

Alison : Ou juste parce que je suis l'une des rares personnes à te supporter

Stiles : Pas besoin d'être méchante tu sais …

Alison : *coeur*

Stiles : Dis moi juste si j'ai une chance ou si tu l'as déjà merveilleusement séduit

Alison : …

Alison : Te dire quoique ce soit révèlerait des trucs sur lui donc je ne te dis rien

Alison : Mais sache que c'est mort pour moi

Stiles : Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose ?

Alison : S'il était horriblement nul/ennuyeux/un sérial killer tu penses que je te laisserais y aller ?

Stiles : J'ai un peu peur pour être honnête

Alison : Ne le sois pas

Stiles : ?

**Groupchat : Futurs Diplômés de UCLA ~****

**[07/03 20h12]**

* _The One True Genius a renommé le groupe : Potentiel Inceste en Cours_ *

* _Alison a renommé le groupe : N.O.N._ *

* _The One True Genius a renommé le groupe : ?_ *

Stiles : Vous savez que vous pouvez aussi écrire des messages ?

* _Alison a renommé Stiles : Rabat-Joie_ *

Rabat-Joie : …

The One True Genius : J'ai toujours besoin de savoir

Alison : MP

Stiles : Je me sens exclu …

Stiles : Vous comptez revenir ?

* _Stiles a renommé Alison : Cachotière_ *

* _Stiles a renommé Lydia : Complice_ *

* _Stiles s'est renommé : Loooonely I'm so Lonelyyyyy_ *

x

**[07/03 20h27]**

Lydia : Wow

Alison : Voilà …

Lydia : Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir le prévenir ?

Alison : C'est pas à moi de lui dire ça

Alison : Et puis c'est pas équitable que Stiles se pointe avec des infos alors que Derek n'en a pas. Déjà qu'on sait à quoi il ressemble

Lydia : Pas faux. De toute façon il le verra demain

x

**Groupchat : L'Amitié Est Un Concept Frauduleux, Un Mensonge Contre les Faibles  
**

**[07/03 20h34]**

Complice : NB : ne pas laisser Stiles seul dans la conversation de groupe

Loooonely I'm so Lonelyyyyy : Ca vous apprendra

Cachotière : Sérieusement …

* _Cachotière a renommé la conversation : Bitches Get Asses_ *

Loooonely I'm so Lonelyyyyy : Comment c'est mieux ? Et je croyais que le truc était justement que toi et moi ne pouvions pas choper en même temps

* _Cachotière a renommé la conversation : One Bitch Get Ass_ *

Loooonely I'm so Lonelyyyyy : C'est ta façon de m'encourager ?

Cachotière : Si je dis oui est-ce que je vais avoir un meilleur surnom ?

Loooonely I'm so Lonelyyyyy : Non.

Complice : Pourquoi « One Bitch » ? Et moi ?

Cachotière : Tu veux son numéro toi aussi ?

Complice : Quand je drague, moi je glisse pas des mots, je montre ma tête ;)

* _Cachotière a renommé la conversation : EVERYONE BUT ME GET ASS_ *

Loooonely I'm so Lonelyyyyy : J'aime ça

x

**Groupchat : EVERYONE BUT ME GET ASS**

**[08/03 08h28]**

Miss Arc : Aujourd'hui est un Grand Jour. Aujourd'hui notre cher petit enfant devient grand

Missechisslaufe : Aw merci Maman

Missechisslaufe : Mais tu sais le Grand Jour est passé depuis longtemps

Miss Arc : COMMENT ?

Reine Lydia : Notre bébé a grandi si vite

Missechisslaufe : wtf

Miss Arc : Comment avons-nous pu manquer cet évènement ?

Miss Arc : Quand a-t-il cessé d'être pur et innocent ?

Reine Lydia : Pour devenir un horrible pécheur

Missechisslaufe : Vous êtes trop dès le matin

Miss Arc : Tu es pas censé être en cours ?

Missechisslaufe : Si et toi aussi

Reine Lydia : Je vais être la seule à avoir mon diplôme si vous continuez comme ça

Miss Arc : :'(

x

**[08/03 9h48]**

Isaac : Bon. Puisque tu fais ton Derek je suis obligé de poser la question : comment ça s'est passé hier ?

Derek : C'était mouvementé

Isaac : Ooooh ?

Derek : NON

Derek : Pas ce genre de mouvement

Derek : Trouve-toi une copine sérieusement tu es de pire en pire

Isaac : Donc ça s'est mal passé ?

Derek : On va dire ça

Isaac : Va falloir que je t'appelle pour avoir une réponse ou tu vas faire un effort ?

Derek : Elle était gentille mais il ne va rien se passer

Isaac : Pas d'attirance ?

Derek : Non

Isaac : Ok. Je comprends bien qu'il s'est passé un truc et je ne vais pas te forcer à parler (j'en ai envie crois moi) alors quand tu te sentiras …

Derek : Merci

Isaac : Juste dis-moi si tu as besoin que je te change les idées

Derek : Il ne s'est rien passé de grave

Derek : Et même sans ça, elle est élève en littérature donc c'était directement non

Isaac : Comme si c'était la première fois que tu avais un ticket avec une étudiante

Derek : …

Isaac : Je sais, je sais tu as besoin de nouveaux amis

x

**Groupchat : EVERYONE BUT ME GET ASS**

**[08/03 11h31]**

Missechisslaufe : A L'AIDE

Reine Lydia : Dis-moi

Missechisslaufe : Comment je m'habille ?

Missechisslaufe : Comment je change de personnalité ?

Reine Lydia : …

Reine Lydia : Tu mets ta chemise bleue (celle que je t'ai forcé à acheter) et tu mets ton jean noir parce qu'il te fait un cul magnifique

Missechisslaufe : Je t'adore

Miss Arc : Je plussoie le jean noir

Reine Lydia : Et tu arrêtes de dire que tu as besoin de changer de personnalité ou je viens personnellement te tuer

Missechisslaufe : Ok j'ai seulement besoin de changer la MOITIE de ma personnalité

Reine Lydia : Je suis toujours énervée mais je vais appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le travail

Miss Arc : Stiles ça va bien se passer

Missechisslaufe : Je flipperais moins si je savais POURQUOI ça a pas marché pour toi

Miss Arc : Tu le sauras assez tôt t'inquiète et encore une fois ça ne sera pas un problème pour toi

Missechisslaufe : CA VEUT DIRE QUOI

Miss Arc : Que tu t'inquiète pour rien

Reine Lydia : Comme d'habitude

Missechisslaufe : Vous n'aidez pas

Reine Lydia : Comment tu t'habillerais sans moi ?

Missechisslaufe : Lydia, amour de ma vie, lumière de mon existence, sans toi je ne serais rien

Missechisslaufe : Alison tu crains

Miss Arc : Arrête de flipper. Respire. S'il ne t'apprécie pas c'est qu'il est stupide

Reine Lydia : Go get the boy !

x

**[08/03 13h15]**

Stiles : Ca commence mal

Alison : Ton rendez-vous est à 14h. Comment ça peut mal commencer quand ça n'a pas commencé ?

Stiles : J'ai oublié mes clés chez moi, donc j'ai paniqué, donc je suis déjà en train de marcher vite donc je vais arriver plein de sueur avec les cheveux dans tous les sens

Alison : Lydia a ton double et CALME TOI

x

**[08/03 13h23]**

Scott : Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'appeler au dernier moment comme ça mais mon rendez-vous de jeudi a été décalé à 14h45 aujourd'hui et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais quand même m'accompagner ?

Stiles : J'arrive

x

**[08/03 13h25]**

Isaac : Stressé ?

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Isaac : Rendez-vous avec Mr Je Mets Des Mots Dans La Poche D'un BG Plutôt Que De Lui Parler dans 20 minutes

Derek : Je suis plutôt curieux en fait

Isaac : Oooh

Derek : Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes

Isaac : C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas de vie et besoin de vivre par procuration

Isaac : Tu le retrouves où ? Pitié dis-moi que tu le vois dans le même café que tu as vu sa pote

Derek : Non. C'est lui qui a choisi. C'est à l'extérieur du campus. Je suis allé voir sur internet, ça a l'air sympa

Isaac : Je t'ai jamais vu mettre autant de bonne volonté dans un rendez-vous

Derek : Je suis intrigué. Qui mets des mots dans la poche de quelqu'un dans un bar et propose celui de sa pote pour faire bonne mesure ?

Derek : Et puis Alison était plutôt sympa et drôle, s'il est comme elle je vais passer un bon moment

Isaac : Je m'inquiète sincèrement là. Tu t'es frappé la tête contre quelque chose se matin ?

Derek : Si j'y vais en me plaignant tu n'es pas content. Si j'y vais de bonne humeur tu n'es pas content non plus

Isaac : Je suis un homme hautement complexe

x

**[08/03 13h31]**

Stiles : Hey ! Alors je sais que ça va sonner super mal et je me sens assez mal de te prévenir aussi tard, mais j'ai une urgence et je ne peux pas venir

Derek : Oh ok

Stiles : J'avais vraiment vraiment vraiment envie de venir crois-moi

Derek : C'est pas grave ça arrive

Derek : Tout va bien ?

Stiles : Oui rien de grave

Stiles : Est-ce qu'on remettre ça à une autre fois ? Encore désolé

Derek : C'est rien vraiment. Dis-moi quand tu es libre

x

**[08/03 13h34]**

Isaac : Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé

Derek : Ca va être dur, il vient d'annuler

Isaac : Quoi ?

Derek : Une urgence. On remet ça a plus tard

Isaac : Ah … Quel genre d'urgence ?

Derek : J'ai pas demandé. Je ne le connais pas, j'ai pas l'impression que je peux demander comme ça

Isaac : Ca arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà une nouvelle fic sous forme de textfic avec majoritairement du crack, parce que ça fait du bien de temps en temps. L'idée est venue d'après un post Tumblr qui contenait le message que Derek reçoit dans sa poche. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais essayer un format d'écriture différent, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

**Groupchat : EVERYONE BUT ME GET ASS**

**[08/03 16h57]**

Miss Arc : Alooooooors ?

Reine Lydia : Aloooooooooooooors ?

Missechisslaufe : Alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooors ?

Miss Arc : Parle Missechisslaufe

Missechisslaufe : Alors rien j'ai dû annuler

Reine Lydia : T'es sérieux ?

Miss Arc : QUOI ?!

Miss Arc : T'as tellement flippé que t'as fait demi-tour ?!

Miss Arc : SALE LACHE

Missechisslaufe : Non j'ai eu une urgence

Reine Lydia : Ca va ?

Missechisslaufe : Oui je vais bien

Miss Arc : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Missechisslaufe : Scott m'a appelé, il avait besoin d'un truc

Miss Arc : Ca pouvait pas attendre ?

Missechisslaufe : Non. Mais c'est pas grave on a reporté

Miss Arc : De quoi il pouvait avoir besoin pour que tu abandonnes un rencard ?

Missechisslaufe : Les amis avant tout non ?

Miss Arc : ? ? ?

Missechisslaufe : C'est pas la mort. J'ai repoussé à une autre date et tout va bien. Je pense pas qu'il l'ait mal pris, il avait l'air compréhensif

Miss Arc : Faut que t'arrête de faire passer ce mec avant tout

Missechisslaufe : Et toi que tu arrêtes de parler de lui comme ça

Reine Lydia : STOP

Reine Lydia : Stop je veux pas encore assister à ça

Reine Lydia : Tu revois quand Mr Sexytude ?

Missechisslaufe : La semaine prochaine

Reine Lydia : Au moins ça te laisse le temps de moins flipper

Missechisslaufe : Ou de flipper encore plus

Reine Lydia : T'es sûr qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris ?

Missechisslaufe : Il m'a dit que ça arrivait

Missechisslaufe : Tu crois que je peux lui parler en attendant ?

Missechisslaufe : Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que je vais le voir et de voir la conversation sur mon téléphone et de l'ignorer

Reine Lydia : Hmm peut-être ? Tu peux toujours essayer et voir comment il réagit

Reine Lydia : Tu lui as dit pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas venir ?

Missechisslaufe : Juste que j'avais une urgence et il n'a pas demandé

Missechisslaufe : Mais du coup je peux lui dire quoi ?

Missechisslaufe : Genre je demande s'il veut parler ou je lance un truc et je vois s'il répond et je demande votre analyse d'expertes pour comprendre s'il veut vraiment parler ou s'il est juste poli ?

Missechisslaufe : J'ai pas envie de le saouler avant même s'il m'ait rencontré

Reine Lydia : Je finis mon devoir et j'arrive

* _Reine Lydia a renommé Miss Arc : Arrête d'être une idiote_ *

Arrête d'être une idiote : C'est pas comme ça que ces surnoms sont censés marcher et tu le sais

* _Missechisslaufe_ _a renommé Arrête d'être une idiote : Ali-baba_ *

Ali-baba : …

Missechisslaufe : *cœur* ?

Ali-baba : …

Missechisslaufe : *cœur* *cœur* *cœur* ?

Ali-baba : *cœur*

Ali-baba : Si t'as pu lui mettre nos numéros dans la poche pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs tu peux surement essayer de discuter avec lui

Missechisslaufe : Mais je dis QUOI ?

x

**[08/03 17h15]**

Derek : Si quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu te donnait son numéro et que tu devais le rencontrer pour boire un café mais qu'il a annulé pour une urgence, est-ce que tu lui enverrais un message pour discuter ?

Cora : Ok ta vie semble soudainement bien plus excitante que la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé

Cora : Il est mignon ?

Derek : Je ne l'ai jamais vu

Cora : Tu l'as rencontré sur une appli ?

Derek : Non. J'étais dans un bar avec Erica et des amis à elle et le lendemain j'ai trouvé un mot dans ma poche avec son numéro. Enfin le sien et celui de son amiE, selon mes gouts

Cora : Un miracle bisexuel

Derek : …

Derek : Bref.

Derek : J'ai rencontré sa pote mais non. On s'est bien entendu mais il se passera rien de ce côté-là et je devais le voir lui aujourd'hui mais il a dû annuler

Cora : Et maintenant tu te demandes si tu lui parles ou non ? Pourquoi il a annulé ? Tu penses qu'il ne voulait pas te voir ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il avait une urgence

Cora : Peut-être que son amie n'a pas dit du bien de toi ? Pourquoi c'était mort avec elle ?

Derek : Elle pourrait être une de mes élèves, elle étudie la littérature

Cora : NEXT. Et lui ? Il étudie quoi ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas ça

Cora : Et tu veux pas attendre qu'elle soit diplômée ?

Derek : Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle lui en ait parlé

Cora : … ok ?

Cora : Pourquoi tu veux parler avec un type bizarre qui mets un mot dans ta poche pendant que tu ne regardes pas et qui a annulé un rendez-vous avec toi sans explication ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas

Derek : Elle a parlé un peu de lui. Elle a essayé d'éviter car elle trouvait que ce serait pas juste que je sache des trucs sur lui, mais même quand elle ne disait pas que c'était lui, je savais qu'elle en parlait. Je crois que c'est son meilleur ami et je sais pas j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui

Derek : Je suis curieux

Derek : Qui met un mot dans la poche de quelqu'un comme ça ?

Derek : Tu penses que je ne devrais pas lui parler ?

Cora : Je ne sais pas. Tu voudrais lui dire quoi ?

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 17h36]**

Reine Lydia : TU NE LUI ENVOIES PAS DE MEME.

Missechisslaufe : Même s'il est drôle ?

Ali-baba : J'admets que ce meme est génial

Reine Lydia : Relisez ces messages et rendez-vous compte de pourquoi je suis la seule personne ici qui n'est pas célibataire

Missechisslaufe : Ouch

Ali-baba : *cœur brisé*

* _Ali-baba a renommé Reine Lydia : *cœur brisé*_ *

Ali-baba : Bon ok alors quoi ?

*cœur brisé* : Et si tu lui demandais juste quelque chose de banal ?

Missechisslaufe : C'est pas trop ennuyeux ? Et puis lui demander des informations sur lui ça casse un peu le charme de la première rencontre non ? Et si après j'ai plus rien à lui dire quand je le vois ?

Ali-baba : Demande lui ce que tu veux le plus savoir sur lui ?

Missechisslaufe : Est-ce que t'es aussi intéressant que beau ?

Ali-baba : Réponse : oui

Ali-baba : Mais ça fait trop début de drague nulle

*cœur brisé* : Oui évite d'avoir l'air désespéré

Missechisslaufe : Et si je suis désespéré ?

x

**[08/03 17h53]**

Derek : Hey ! Je me demandais si tu voulais peut-être parler ? Je ne sais pas, ça fait bizarre d'avoir ton numéro, de te voir dans une semaine et de t'ignorer jusque là

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 17h54]**

Missechisslaufe : OH PUTAIN IL M'A PARLE

Ali-baba : QU'EST CE QU'IL A DIT ?

Missechisslaufe : [photo]

*cœur brisé* : Oh regardez-moi ça quelqu'un qui communique comme un être humain normal …

x

**[08/03 17h54]**

Derek : C'est bon. J'ai écrit.

Cora : \o/

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 17h56]**

Missechisslaufe : QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS ?

*cœur brisé* : Respire.

*cœur brisé* : Répond lui que tu pensais la même chose

Ali-baba : OUI DIS CA

x

**[08/03 17h58]**

Stiles : Je pensais la même chose

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 17h56]**

Missechisslaufe : Ok et maintenant quoi ?

*cœur brisé* : Stiles

*cœur brisé* : Je t'adore

*cœur brisé* : Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à parler tout seul à Mr Sexy

Ali-baba : C'est Mr SexyTUDE

x

**[08/03 18h00]**

Derek : Il m'a dit qu'il pensait la même chose

Cora : Oh mon dieu

Cora : Vous êtes âme sœur !

Derek : Maintenant je fais quoi ?

Cora : Parle-lui

Derek : Ok mais je réponds quoi à CA ?

Cora : Je ne sais pas

Derek : J'aurais dû demander à Erica

Cora : [photo]

Derek : Ça ne charge pas, c'est quoi ?

Cora : Mon majeur levé

x

**[08/03 18h05]**

Stiles : Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment commencer une conversation donc merci de l'avoir fait

Stiles : C'est vrai que commencer en admettant juste ce qui est est le plus simple

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 17h56]**

Missechisslaufe : Je viens d'envoyer trois messages d'affilés et je suis pas sûr que le dernier soit grammaticalement correct

Ali-baba : STOP

*cœur brisé* : Stiles va respirer et pose ce téléphone

x

**[08/03 18h08]**

Derek : Oui je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour être honnête

x

**[08/03 18h09]**

Derek : …

Cora : Oh bordel qu'est-ce que tu as envoyé ?

x

**[08/03 18h12]**

Stiles : C'est rassurant moi non plus

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 18h13]**

Missechisslaufe : Je crois qu'on est en train de parler du fait qu'on ne sait pas de quoi parler

*cœur brisé* : Vous êtes visiblement fait l'un pour l'autre …

x

**[08/03 18h15]**

Derek : Haha

x

**[08/03 18h15]**

Derek : Ok. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Erica : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

x

**[08/03 18h16]**

Stiles : Si tu étais un animal, tu serais quoi ?

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 18h17]**

*cœur brisé* : Tu as demandé QUOI.

* _Ali-baba a renommé Missechisslaufe : Cas Désespéré_ *

*cœur brisé* : S'il te renvoie la question, dis que tu es ça

*cœur brisé* : [photo]

*cœur brisé* : C'est considéré comme l'animal le plus stupide au monde par les scientifiques

* _Ali-baba a renommé Cas Désespéré : Kakapo_ *

x

**[08/03 18h20]**

Derek : Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée

Stiles : Quel est ton animal préféré alors ?

Derek : Probablement le loup

Stiles : Wow c'est tellement plus cool que moi

Derek : Quel animal tu serais ?

Stiles : Mes amies me disent que je suis un kakapo

Derek : J'ai dû aller voir ce qu'était un kakapo et … pourquoi ?

Stiles : C'est l'animal le plus stupide du monde apparemment

Derek : Il est plutôt mignon

Stiles : Il est tellement stupide qu'il ne sait pas se reproduire sans aide extérieur

x

**[08/03 18h27]**

Derek : Viens m'enlever mon téléphone

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 18h27]**

Kakapo : VENEZ M'ENLEVER MON TELEPHONE

x

**[08/03 18h28]**

Cora : Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

x

**Groupchat : Stiles apprend à parler à des humains**

**[08/03 18h28]**

Ali-baba : Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

*cœur brisé* : Pitié dis-moi que tu n'as pas parler de la façon dont il se reproduit

x

**[08/03 18h30]**

Stiles : Je promets que je suis moins gênant en face à face

Derek : Vraiment ?

Stiles : J'aimerais

Derek : Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, c'est gênant pour nous deux

Stiles : Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise

Derek : Non je veux dire que j'ai aussi l'impression d'être gênant

Stiles : Peut-être que briser la glace par téléphone n'était pas une mauvaise idée finalement, parce que si on avait été comme ça en se voyant cet après-midi je pense que je serais décédé sous le poids de la gêne

Derek : De quoi j'aurais eu l'air si l'homme avec lequel je discutais tombait mort d'un seul coup ?

Stiles : Probablement d'un meurtrier

Derek : Ils auraient cru que j'avais empoisonné ton café

Stiles : *thé je déteste le café

Stiles : Ils t'auraient embarqué avant que mon autopsie ne montre aucune trace de poison et ils auraient surement fini par réaliser que tu n'étais pas responsable de mon attaque cardiaque

Stiles : Enfin tu l'aurais été mais on n'enferme pas les gens car les autres ne savent pas émotionnellement gérer leur rencontre avec eux

Stiles : Mais ça aurait pris plusieurs jours alors j'espère que ta cellule aurait été confortable

Derek : Tu es de ces personnes qui regardent trop séries policières ?

Stiles : Hmm non. Plutôt de ceux qui en ont tellement regardé qu'ils se sont dit que ce serait une bonne idée de les vivre en vrai

Derek : En tant que victime ou tueur ?

Stiles : Aucun des deux. Je suis étudiant en criminologie

Derek : Oh wow

Derek : Vous êtes beaucoup dans cette spécialité ?

Stiles : Certains prennent les cours par intérêt macabre au début, mais ils laissent vite tomber quand ça devient moins intéressant que de suivre un épisode de série ou un reportage sur des crimes non élucidés

Stiles : Tu trouves que c'est morbide ?

Derek : Un peu

Derek : Mais j'aime les tragédies de Shakespeare qui tue la moitié de ses personnages durant le dernier acte et je pense que c'est du génie alors …

Stiles : Peut-être que c'est toi le futur tueur en série entre nous deux

Derek : Peut-être …

Stiles : Quelle sera ta victime type ?

Derek : Des inconnus qui me donnent leur numéro

x

**[08/03 18h47]**

Derek : Je crois que je suis en train de menacer de le tuer ?

Cora : Génial vous flirtez !

Derek : ?

x

**[08/03 18h53]**

Stiles : Tu sais quel sujet de conversation ne m'a jamais trahi jusqu'à maintenant ?

Derek : J'écoute

Stiles : Harry Potter

Stiles : Tout le monde à quelque chose à dire sur Harry Potter

Derek : Quel est ton personnage préféré ?

Stiles : Dobby

Derek : Oh oui je comprends pourquoi il y a matière

x

**[08/03 21h17]**

Derek : Comment tu peux détester Dumbledore ?

Stiles : Comment tu peux ne PAS détester Dumbledore ?

Derek : Tu fais partie de ces personnes qui ont entendu Rogue dire « vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir » et fait un 180° mental dans leur perception des personnages c'est ça ?

Stiles : Alors non car je déteste aussi Rogue

Derek : Donc tu détestes juste les personnages complexes et bien écrit ?

Stiles : Non juste les personnages qui maltraitent des enfants

Derek : C'est pas un peu fort ? Harry devait rester chez les Dursley et Rogue ne le supportait pas à cause de son père mais l'a toujours protégé

Stiles : Dumbledore n'en a rien à faire des dangers dans lesquels tous les élèves sont mis à partir du moment où Harry est là où il doit être. Sans compter qu'il aurait pu l'aider tellement de fois s'il avait juste tout expliqué AVANT la fin. (Et cette excuse du sang est 180% une excuse que JKR a inventé pour qu'on arrête de détester Dumbledore pour l'avoir laissé chez ces tarés de Dursley, convainc moi du contraire). Et Rogue est la plus grande peur d'un gamin de 13 ans, il s'est moqué du physique de Hermione au point de la faire pleurer et a aussi menacé de tuer le crapaud de Neville

Stiles : REPONDS A CA

Derek : Ils sont quand même bien écrits

Stiles : C'EST PAS LE SUJET

Derek : Comment ça n'est pas le sujet ? On parle d'un livre

Stiles : …

Stiles : Et maintenant je sais que ton diplôme est en littérature

Derek : Il n'y a pas que ceux qui étudient la littérature qui peuvent apprécier d'avoir des personnages plus profonds que juste méchant/gentil

Derek : Surtout après le traitement des serpentards pendant 7 livres

Stiles : Tu es un serpentard ?

Derek : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un serpentard ?

Stiles : 3h ne me suffisent pas à dire ça

Derek : Le choixpeau le fait en quelques minutes

Stiles : Je suis ravi de t'informer que je ne suis pas un chapeau magique qui parle

Derek : Et qui chante

Stiles : Tu ne veux pas m'entendre chanter

Derek : Si mauvais que ça ?

Stiles : Hmmm oui

Derek : Pourquoi j'ai envie d'entendre quand même ?

Stiles : Je pourrais te faire une démonstration mercredi mais tu le regretteras

x

**[08/03 22h34]**

Stiles : Tu es un Poufsouffle

Derek : C'est aussi ce que dit ma sœur

Derek : Et toi ?

Stiles : Je suis soit Serpentard soit Serdaigle

Stiles : Je suis divergent

Derek : Tu es quoi ?

Stiles : Il te manque quelques références visiblement

x

**[08/03 23h39]**

Derek : J'aime te parler mais il faut que j'aille dormir

Stiles : Il n'est pas encore minuit

Derek : Certains d'entre nous se lèvent tôt

Stiles : A demain alors ?

Derek : Oui, à demain


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention spoil sur la fin de la saison 2 et la saison 3 de la série Sherlock

**[09/03 12h06]**

Erica : Tu as vu l'un des deux numéros et tu parles avec l'autre et tu ne m'as même pas demandé MON aide ? Comment est-ce que Isaac est mieux placé que moi ?

Derek : Parce que Isaac ne cherche pas à me faire sauter sur tout ce qui bouge

Erica : Hé ! Si c'était pas pour moi t'aurais même pas leurs numéros !

Derek : Désolé

Erica : J'arrive pas à croire que tu flirtes par message avec un inconnu. Ça ne te ressemble pas

Derek : Je sais …

Derek : Je suis pas trop sûr de pourquoi j'ai commencé à lui parler

Derek : Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça flirter

Erica : Il doit bien y avoir une raison ? Elle te l'a vendu comment sa pote ?

Erica : Et tu ne sais jamais quand tu flirtes de toute façon

Derek : Elle ne l'a pas « vendu »

Erica : Tu vois ce que je veux dire

Derek : Elle m'a parlé de lui en me racontant des anecdotes. A chaque fois elle disait qu'elle était « avec Lydia et … un autre pote », donc ce n'était pas très dur à comprendre

Erica : T'as développé un crush juste en entendant parler de ce type ?

Erica : Tu peux pas avoir des crush normaux non ?

Derek : J'ai pas un « crush »

Erica : Arrête de me citer entre guillemets ça devient vexant

Derek : Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, de sympa et de drôle et c'est lui qui a mis le mot dans ma poche, sans même lui dire qu'il avait mis son numéro à elle dessus. Et je suis curieux

Erica : Il a l'air bizarre

Derek : Non il n'est pas bizarre il est intéressant

Erica : Oouh déjà protecteur ?

Derek : Et voilà pourquoi je ne te parle jamais de ma vie

x

**[09/03 13h45]**

Cora : Définis intéressant, quand je ne t'entends pas parler je ne sais pas si tes adjectifs sont positifs ou négatifs

Derek : Intéressant dans le bon sens. On a parlé toute la soirée par message et il m'a vraiment fait rire plusieurs fois

Cora : Bon flirt alors ?

Derek : Je suis pas sûr que c'était flirter, juste discuter

Cora : Tu veux m'envoyer des captures d'écran pour que je donne mon avis ?

Derek : Merci mais non

Cora : Pourquoi pas ?

Derek : Ce serait bizarre de t'envoyer nos conversations

Cora : Wow

Derek : Arrête

Cora : Déjà des trucs trop privés pour les yeux innocents de ta jeune sœur ?

Derek : Ne commence pas

Cora : Jusqu'à quelle heure vous avez parlé ?

Derek : J'ai cours je te laisse

x

**[09/03 14h17]**

Stiles : Tu as déjà été dans un cours tellement ennuyeux que tu t'es dit que sauter par la fenêtre serait plus distrayant ?

**[09/03 15h57]**

Derek : Désolé j'étais en cours. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire

Stiles : Donc tu es du style à ne pas envoyer de messages pendant les cours

Derek : Tu ne trouves pas que c'est manquer de respect à ton professeur ?

Stiles : Pas si je le fais discrètement. Et puis j'avais préparé le cours avant de venir alors je savais déjà ce que le prof allait dire

Derek : Tu es le genre à préparer le cours avant de venir ?

Stiles : Vas-tu te moquer de moi pour être un élève passionné ?

Derek : J'en connais juste peu. Ça m'étonne

Stiles : Ca t'étonne que je le sois ou que ce type d'étudiant existe ?

Derek : Les deux ?

Stiles : Pourquoi tu penses que je ne pourrais pas être un élève passionné ?

Derek : Je te réponds plus tard

Stiles : ?

**[09/03 17h59]**

Derek : Encore désolé

Stiles : Tu finis ta journée tard

Derek : J'ai connu pire

Stiles : Ouais moi aussi. En 2e année j'avais labo jusqu'à 20h. C'était tellement déprimant

Derek : J'ai connu ça. En 3e année, je finissais le vendredi à 20h

Stiles : A quoi pensent les gens qui font les emplois du temps ?

Derek : Quand ils n'aiment pas un prof, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'emmerder

Stiles : Pourquoi faire payer les pauvres petits étudiants ?

Derek : Dommages collatéraux

Stiles : C'est triste

Stiles : Oh et tu ne m'as pas répondu

Derek : Quoi ?

Derek : Ah. C'est juste quelques-unes des choses qu'Alison m'a dit

Stiles : Alison a dit que j'étais mauvais élève ?

x

**[09/03 18h14]**

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu me fais comme réputation ?

Alison : Quoi ?

x

**[09/03 18h14]**

Derek : Non. Mais j'ai eu droit à l'anecdote de « son ami » qui quand il était au lycée a remplis tous les casiers de la salle des profs de ballons de baudruche et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait difficilement s'agir d'un élève sérieux

Stiles : Hé !

Stiles : 1. Cette blague était hilarante

Stiles : 2. Comment tu as su que c'était moi et pas un autre ami ?

Derek : Parce qu'elle passait son temps à parler d'elle, Lydia et « … son pote ». Et comme elle évitait de parler de toi pour ne pas que j'ai plus d'informations sur toi que tu n'en as sur moi, j'ai assez vite compris

x

**[09/03 18h20]**

Stiles : Tu es la personne la moins subtile du monde

Alison : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ?

x

**[09/03 18h21]**

Stiles : D'accord, d'accord

Stiles : Ce qui veut dire que tu as plus d'informations sur moi que je n'en ai sur toi au final

Derek : On dirait bien

Derek : Mais tu en as aussi offert beaucoup hier soir

Derek : J'ai surtout des histoires dont tu fais partie

Stiles : Tu devrais me donner une histoire pour chacune de celles que tu as entendu

Derek : Ca te ferait te sentir mieux ?

Stiles : Probablement

Derek : Qu'est-ce que je suis censé te dire ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu te raconter donc … j'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux entendre ?

Derek : Tu peux toujours demander

Stiles : Hmmm …

Stiles : Pire souvenirs du lycée ?

**[09/03 18h40]**

Stiles : Je ne sais pas si tu m'écris l'anecdote la plus longue du monde ou si j'ai réussi à te faire fuir, mais si tu ne veux rien me dire tu n'as pas à le faire

Stiles : Vraiment je disais tout ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Stiles : Yep, comptez sur moi pour faire fuir un mec en moins de 24h

Derek : Je n'ai pas fui

Stiles : Ok

Derek : Elle m'a raconté des histoires sur vous dans les bars autour du campus (même avant d'avoir 21 ans …) ou dans des soirées, des séances de révisions, etc.

Stiles : Elle t'a raconté comment on s'est rencontré ?

Derek : Non. C'est une bonne histoire ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas. Elle est sortie avec mon meilleur ami Scott. Je le connais depuis qu'on a 5ans, on a grandi ensemble, c'est comme mon frère. En première année, ils se sont rencontrés pendant les journées d'intégration et coup de foudre monumental. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis qu'il avait 16ans. C'est-à-dire : il était complètement ridicule. Mais Ali était pas mieux

Stiles : Forcément, elle sort avec mon meilleur ami alors je la vois tout le temps. Le truc, c'est qu'on s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'on avait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de points communs. On a commencé à trainer ensemble même quand Scott était pas là. Ca l'a un peu soulé au début, mais il s'y est fait. C'est devenu une de mes plus proches amies

Stiles : Et l'année dernière elle et Scott ont rompu. C'était pas beau. Genre, du tout. Si tu demandes à Alison c'est entièrement de sa faute à lui, et ouais, c'est majoritairement de sa faute mais c'est un peu compliqué. J'ai eu super peur que ça devienne gênant. C'est l'ex de mon meilleur ami. Je suis le meilleur ami de son ex …

Stiles : On s'est croisé par hasard sur le campus quelques semaines plus tard et on s'est fixé en chien de faillance dix minutes avant d'arrêter d'être stupides et on est allé se parler. On a décidé de faire une partie de actions-vérités alcoolisée pour mettre les choses à plat. C'était la plus grosse cuite de ma vie. Et depuis, on est tout aussi amis que si elle n'était jamais sortie avec Scott. Tant qu'on évite de prononcer son prénom, tout va bien.

Derek : Et Lydia ?

Stiles : Oh Lydia Martin …

Stiles : J'ai eu un crush sur elle pendant notre première année. Elle était la coloc' d'Alison. Elle s'est jointe au groupe en nous ignorant Scott et moi, puis surtout Scott quand on a fini dans le même cours de bio au second semestre.

Derek : Comment tu t'es débarrassé de ton crush ?

Stiles : Ah

Stiles : J'ai réalisé que trouver une fille jolie, sympathique et drôle n'était pas égal à avoir un crush. J'ai surtout compris ça quand j'ai réalisé que la voir embrasser des mecs ne me soulait pas car je voulais être à leur place à eux mais parce que je voulais être à sa place à ELLE.

Stiles : Yep, j'ai réalisé ça tard

Derek : J'arrive assez bien à t'imaginer avec une crise existentielle gay au milieu du campus

Stiles : Figure-toi que j'ai réussi à retourner dans ma chambre avant de criser

Derek : Tant de self-control

Stiles : Je peux te demander quand tu as réalisé que tu aimais les gars autant que les filles ?

Derek : Depuis un peu toujours en fait. Quand j'étais petit je lisais les comics X-men et je voulais épouser Jean Grey et Scott Summers. Mon père m'a dit que j'étais jaloux de Cyclope car j'aimais Jean et je lui ai dit que non. Je voulais les deux. Il m'a dit que je pouvais avoir les deux si je voulais

Derek : A douze ans, c'est lui qui m'a amené à ma première pride

Stiles : Ca c'est du support !

Derek : J'ai eu de la chance

Stiles : Je m'inquiète un peu en réalisant que je ne ressemble en rien à Scott Summers …

Derek : Mes goûts ont évolué en grandissant

Stiles : Pour devenir … ?

x

**Groupchat : 3** **É** **tudiants Fatigués**

**[09/03 19h15]**

Kakapo : Je crois que je suis allé trop loin

Ali-baba : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Kakapo : [photo]

Ly dit Ah : Scott Summers ? Tu veux vraiment essayer de draguer un mec qui a eu un crush sur Scott Summers ?

Ly dit Ah : Hé à quel moment vous avez changé mon surnom ?!

Kakapo : LYDIA CONCENTRE TOI

x

**[09/03 19h16]**

Derek : Rappelle moi pourquoi je parle à ce gars déjà ?

Isaac : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Isaac : Il faut que j'aille le frapper ?

Isaac : Parce que si c'est le cas, il faut me prévenir à l'avance pour que j'ai le temps de demander à Boyd de venir avec moi

Derek : Non il n'a rien fait

Derek : Mais un moment je ris et celui d'après je fixe mon écran en paniquant car je ne sais pas quoi dire

Isaac : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Isaac : DEREK TU NE PEUX PAS LACHER DES TRUCS COMME CA ET NE PAS ME REPONDRE APRES

x

**[09/03 19h20]**

Stiles : Est-ce que j'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Derek : Non

Derek : Je cherche juste une réponse à la question

Stiles : Si ce n'est pas Scott Summers, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'aimes pas les bruns à lunettes avec un passé compliqué et rocambolesque ?

Derek : Es-tu un brun à lunettes avec un passé compliqué et rocambolesque ?

Stiles : Hmmm … Je suis brun

Derek : C'est un début

Derek : Je ne sais pas quel est mon type. Je le sais uniquement en voyant la personne

Stiles : Je suppose qu'il va vraiment falloir que je te rencontre alors

Derek : Mercredi

Stiles : Ca semble loin

x

**[09/03 20h04]**

Cora : Ma journée a été longue et nulle alors donne-moi une update sur la fanfiction qu'est devenue ta vie

Derek : Fanfiction ?

Cora : Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Derek : C'est bizarre

Cora : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Parce qu'on se parle beaucoup. Et que je ne le connais pas. On se parle depuis 24h et je suis tellement à l'aise avec lui que c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis des années

Cora : C'est mignon

Derek : Non. C'est bizarre.

Cora : Ca peut être mignon et bizarre ?

Derek : Ca fait une journée

Cora : Mais … ? Donne moi la seconde partie de cette phrase

Derek : Je crois que je l'aime bien

Cora : \o/

Derek : Arrête

Cora : Wow j'ai jamais vu personne t'intéresser aussi vite

Derek : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne n'a été intéressant avant

Cora : De quoi vous parler ?

Derek : De tout. De nos vies, de séries, de films, de livres, de qu'il étudie, des gens qu'on croisent dans la rue …

Cora : Vous vous parlez constamment ?

Derek : Sauf quand je donne cours oui

Cora : Vous vous parlez là ?

Derek : Oui

Cora : Et tu ne crises sur rien ?

**[09/03 20h26]**

Cora : Oh ça c'est un oui silencieux

Derek : Isaac aide

Cora : Pardon ?!

Cora : Je croyais que c'était MON job !

x

**[09/03 20h28]**

Cora : Tu aides MON frère ?

Isaac : C'est MON meilleur ami

Issac : Attends, depuis quand tu as mon numéro ?

Cora : Il s'en sort ?

Isaac : C'est ton frère … c'est une catastrophe

Cora : J'ai une idée

x

**Groupchat : Cora Hale, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey**

**[09/03 20h34]**

Cora : TADA !

Derek : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Cora : Une conversation de groupe. Comme ça Isaac et moi pouvons t'aider en même temps

Derek : …

Derek : Je sais que je n'ai pas le meilleur historique quand il s'agit de relations mais vous exagérez un peu

Isaac : Tu veux faire comme si tu n'étais pas en train de criser avec moi ?

Derek : Est-ce que vous parlez derrière mon dos ?

Cora : Naaaaaaan

Cora : Maintenant dites-moi quel message on sur-analyse ou quelle réponse on discute

Isaac : [photo]

Cora : Ouuuuuh

Cora : Les sous-entendus comme je les aime

Derek : …

Derek : Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça

x

**Groupchat : Comité de Conseils pour la Drague de Mâles (CCDM)**

**[09/03 20h37]**

Ly dit Ah : C'est pas assez fort faut être plus franc que ça

Kakapo : Tu plaisantes ? ? ? ? Je suis pratiquement sûr que je l'ai cassé il répond plus depuis 3 minutes !

Ali-baba : Il est faible

Ly dit Ah : Oh !

Ly dit Ah : Dis-lui que c'est pas grave si ton chauffage tombe à nouveau en panne car t'auras qu'à lui envoyer un message et ça ira mieux ;)

Kakapo : TU ES DINGUE

Ali-baba : J'a-do-re

x

**Groupchat : Cora Hale, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey**

**[09/03 20h39]**

Derek : Je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de chauffage quand on sera dans la même pièce

Isaac : OUI

Isaac : C'EST PARFAIT

Isaac : TU ES GENIAL

Isaac : FAIS LUI SAVOIR QUI COMMANDE

Isaac : JE SUIS TELLEMENT FIER DE TOI

Isaac : CA C'EST MON DEREK

Cora : Bien essayé. Je sais que tu ne lui as pas dit ça.

Isaac : Oh

Isaac : Oh ouais non c'est plus logique

x

**[09/03 20h39]**

Derek : Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois d'avoir envie d'échapper à ce que tout le monde te dit de faire ?

Stiles : Oh oui. Je comprends tellement ça

Derek : Et désolé pour ton chauffage j'espère que ça s'est arrangé

Stiles : Bah avec les beaux jours qui reviennent même s'il repart en vrille, ça ira. Et je quitte cet appart' en juin donc ce ne sera plus mon problème

Derek : Tu es diplômé en juin ?

Stiles : Yep et après c'est une formation de deux ans au FBI qui commence

Derek : Où ça ?

Stiles : Il y a un bureau à LA. Heureusement car l'autre centre de formation est à Washington et que j'ai pas envie de changer de côte. Je suis né en Californie et je suis trop habitué au soleil pour bouger

Derek : Je comprends. Je suis né en Californie, puis on est parti à Seattle, puis à New York. Je suis revenu ici dès que j'en ai eu la possibilité

Stiles : UCLA est une très bonne possibilité

Stiles : Pas intéressé par les universités de la côte est ?

Derek : Oh NYU est géniale, mais comme tu dis : moins de soleil

Stiles : Au moins tu as connu la neige. Je suis encore à moitié certain que c'est un complot du gouvernement

Derek : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais percé un secret si bien gardé

Stiles : Je suis un super bon enquêteur

x

**Groupchat : Comité de Conseils pour la Drague de Mâles (CCDM)**

**[09/03 20h58]**

Ali-baba : Stiles ? ? ? ? ?

Ly dit Ah : Je crois qu'il nous ignore …

x

**[09/03 1h34]**

Stiles : Ma théorie est un peu compliquée

Derek : Dis la quand même

Stiles : Ok

Stiles : Je ne pense pas qu'on soit déterminé à l'avance. Ce serait super déprimant

Stiles : Mais je ne vois pas non plus le libre arbitre comme une liberté ultime

Stiles : Visualise les racines d'un arbre

Stiles : Tu arrives à un embranchement et tu as deux possibilités et tu en choisis une et tu ne retombes pas directement sur un autre embranchement, mais tu as un petit bout de racine unique jusqu'au prochain

Stiles : C'est comme ça que je vois les choses

Stiles : Tu fais un choix et tu décides et tu suis ton chemin (déterminé) jusqu'à avoir un autre choix (libre arbitre)

Derek : Donc les petits choix qu'on fait n'ont pas d'importance ?

Stiles : Pas dans la grande image

Stiles : Il y a plein de choix que tu fais qui n'ont aucune conséquence sur le grand déroulement de ta vie

Stiles : Genre prendre une marque de lait plutôt qu'une autre. Ok il y a peut-être une personne pour qui ça va tout changer mais pas forcément

Stiles : Alors tous ces petits choix n'apparaissent pas et sont sans valeur et peut-être qu'eux on les fait par déterminisme

Stiles : Il y a plein de choses que tu ne contrôles pas alors pas de choix là non plus

Derek : Comment tu sais si un choix est important ou non ?

Stiles : Tu n'en sais rien

Stiles : Quand tu es dedans tu ne peux pas le voir, faut prendre du recul

Derek : Et les choix des autres personnes ?

Stiles : Imagine une pierre enfouie dans le sol, la racine doit la contourner ou la déplacer

Derek : Donc les autres ne sont que des obstacles ?

Stiles : J'en sais rien

Stiles : J'ai jamais dis que mon image de l'arbre était parfaite, c'était surtout pour imager le choix puis le fait qu'on en ait pas un autre immédiatement

Derek : Je crois que je n'aime pas ta théorie

Stiles : Oh ?

Derek : Si tu fais un mauvais choix, mais que c'est un embranchement, alors l'autre possibilité existe tout autant que celle que tu as prise

Stiles : Oui c'est l'idée d'univers parallèle

Derek : Donc il y a une version meilleure de nous dans un autre univers ?

Stiles : Théoriquement

Stiles : Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu fais un mauvais choix que tu es une moins bonne personne que la version qui a fait le bon

Derek : Non ?

Stiles : On devient meilleur en faisant des erreurs, c'est pas ce qu'on dit ?

Derek : Peut-être …

Stiles : À toi. Libre arbitre ou déterminisme ?

Derek : Tu veux l'option que j'espère être la vrai ou celle qui me rassure ?

Stiles : Le fait que cette différence existe pour toi te rend fascinant

Stiles : Et je veux les deux

x

**[09/03 2h57]**

Derek : Tu vas dormir parfois ?

Stiles : Seulement quand je n'ai rien de mieux à faire

Derek : Désolé mais il faut que je dorme

Stiles : Alors je suppose que je vais aller dormir

x

**Groupchat : Ne Pas Partager Les Informations Croustillantes Avec Ses Amies C'est MAL. (Sérieux Ali ?) (OUI.)**

**[10/03 8h06]**

Ali-baba : Stiles tu ressembles à rien

Kakapo : ? ?

Ali-baba : Je t'ai vu de loin et sérieusement les seules fois où je t'ai vu avec une aussi mauvaise mine tu avais trop bu et marmonnais plus jamais plus jamais en boucle

Kakapo : Comment tu peux juger de ça de loin ?

Ali-baba : Les deux mugs à café que t'avais dans ta main, le fait qu'un thermos dépassait de ton sac, tes cheveux dans tous les sens et tes cernes

Ali-baba : Tu es trop pâle pour pouvoir cacher des cernes de compétition comme ça

Ly dit Ah : Passé une bonne nuit … ?

Kakapo : Je suis allé dormir tard

Ly dit Ah : Parce que tu as passé une bonne nuit … ?

Kakapo : Oui

Ly dit Ah : Raconte

Ali-baba : Raconte

Kakapo : Ils avaient pas tort quand ils parlaient d'être ami avec des filles en fait …

Ali-baba : Aucun faux sexisme ne te sortira de là

Kakapo : On a juste parlé tard

Ly dit Ah : humhum … ?

Ali-baba : On écouuuuute

Kakapo : Et moi j'essaie de suivre mon cours

Ali-baba : Ahahahahahahahahahah

Ali-baba : * toussote *

Ali-baba : Ahahahahahahahahah

Kakapo : On a parlé jusqu'à 3h du matin et j'avais oublié que je me levais pour 8h et je me suis demandé si ça valait le coup de dormir 4h seulement et le temps que je me décide, il me restait plus que 2h de sommeil

Ly dit Ah : Classique

x

**[10/03 8h35]**

Stiles : Je te hais tellement

x

**Groupchat : Le Sommeil Est Pour Les Faibles**

**[10/03 9h31]**

Ali-baba : Bon mon cours est nul : Stiles distrait moi

Ali-baba : Dis-moi ce dont vous avez parlé

Kakapo : Ou pas ?

Ali-baba : Tu fais encore de la rétention d'informations ?

Ali-baba : Parce que j'ai changé le titre de la conversation pour te faire plaisir mais je peux remettre le précédent

Kakapo : Tu dis ça comme si j'étais le témoins d'un crime qui refusait de témoigner

Ali-baba : Arrête les références à tes cours ou je vais faire référence aux miens et on sait tous les deux que personne ne veut entendre parler de Jack Kerouac

Kakapo : Je sais pas on a parlé de tout et de rien

Ali-baba : Jusqu'à 3h du matin ?

Ali-baba : Vous vous connaissez depuis 2jours et vous en êtes déjà là ?

Ali-baba : Stiles ne m'ignore pas …

Ali-baba : STILES !

* _Ali-baba a renommé la conversation : PARLE BATARD_ *

Ly dit Ah : Je te parie qu'il s'est endormi

x

**[10/03 9h38]**

Derek : Désolé tu devais te lever tôt ?

Stiles : Je commençais à 8 heure par de la sociologie pénale

Derek : Quel nom barbare …

Stiles : Quelle est la pire matière que tu ais eu ?

Derek : Littérature médiévale allemande

Stiles : Question : pourquoi ?

Derek : C'était ça ou Jack Kerouac

Stiles : Comment c'est possible d'avoir à choisir entre deux trucs aussi différents ?

Derek : Tu t'y prends trop tard et tous les cours intéressants sont déjà pris

Stiles : Ah. Je peux noter que l'organisation n'est pas ton truc à la liste de tes caractéristiques

Derek : Plus tu plaisantes sur cette liste plus j'ai peur qu'elle existe réellement

Stiles : Seulement dans ma tête

Stiles : Avant que tu penses que je suis un psychopathe, cette liste existe pour tous ceux que je rencontre

Derek : Relis ton message

Stiles : Ouais c'est peut-être pas si rassurant que ça en fait

Derek : C'était quoi la première chose sur la liste

Stiles : Trop beau pour être réel

Derek : Ah … merci ?

Stiles : Pourquoi tu t'étonnes ? Je t'ai littéralement donné mon numéro avant de t'adresser la parole

Stiles : Et techniquement je ne t'ai encore jamais adressé la parole

Derek : Je suppose que ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça

Stiles : Frimeur

Derek : Tu donnes souvent ton numéro à des inconnus ?

Stiles : Pour ma défense, j'ai bavé de loin pendant 20minutes avant qu'Alison ne me défie de le faire

Derek : Et tu as donc mis son numéro par vengeance ?

Stiles : Ce que j'ai amèrement regretté quand elle a fini par te rencontrer avant moi …

Derek : Je suppose que l'alcool nous fait tous faire des trucs stupides

Stiles : Mais tu as répondu alors ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée

Derek : Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée même

Stiles : Content de te l'entendre dire

Derek : Mais puisque c'est l'idée d'Alison, c'est peut-être elle que je devrais féliciter

Stiles : Ou alors (c'est juste une proposition comme ça) tu pourrais effacer son numéro ?

Derek : Je pourrais presque croire que tu es jaloux

Stiles : Affute tes talents d'observation Derek

Stiles : Je suis jaloux

x

**Groupchat : Cora Hale, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey**

**[10/03 10h34]**

Cora : Des nouvelles ?

Isaac : Oui. Je vais dégommer Jackson Whittemore.

Cora : Qui est Jackson Whittemore et pourquoi je devrais en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

Isaac : C'est un de ces étudiants qui a juste intégré la fac avec une bourse sportive et qui squatte des cours bien trop compliqués pour lui sans comprendre que c'est un abruti fini et que ses sales notes sont SON problème

Cora : Ca a l'air d'être un con. Dégomme-le. Maintenant je veux des nouvelles du petit gars du téléphone

Derek : Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est petit ?

Cora : J'imagine un petit blondinet tout fin à lunettes quand tu en parles

Derek : Il est brun

Cora : Comment tu le sais ?

Isaac : Il t'a envoyé une photo ? ?

Derek : Non il m'a juste dit qu'il était brun

Cora : Comme ça ?

Derek : Non il y avait un contexte

Cora : TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE

Isaac : Like does he have a friend ?

Cora : (merci !)

Isaac : (de rien !)

Derek : …

Derek : Cette conversation de groupe était une mauvaise idée

x

**[10/03 12h04]**

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Stiles : Mon repas

Derek : Tu veux mourir ?

Stiles : La cafétéria a une drôle de définition de ce qu'est de la nourriture

Derek : Dis-moi que tu ne manges pas là tous les jours

Stiles : Seulement le vendredi, j'ai pas le temps de repasser chez moi

Derek : Tu devrais amener ta propre nourriture

Stiles : Ce qui voudrait dire penser à planifier de me préparer plus à manger la veille pour en emporter le lendemain … compliqué

Derek : Qu'est-ce que je dois ajouter à ta liste : mauvais pour planifier, flemmard ou ne sait pas cuisiner

Stiles : Je suis un excellent cuisinier !

Derek : Je demande à voir

Stiles : Oh je te montrerai …

Derek : En attendant tu vas mourir

Stiles : Meh j'ai mangé ça au moins une fois par semaine depuis 4 ans

Derek : On n'a définitivement pas mis les pieds dans la même partie du campus

Stiles : Ce qui explique comment j'ai pu ne pas te remarquer en 4 ans

Derek : Peut-être que tu m'as vu mais que tu venais de manger ce truc et n'était plus capable de voir ce plan de la réalité

Stiles : C'est une étrange sorte de poison

Stiles : Mais je vais considérer cela comme plausible

Derek : Qui est l'enquêteur maintenant ?

Stiles : Si je meurs sache que le coupable est mon repas

Derek : Je préviendrai le monde

Stiles : Tu crieras ton désespoir de ne jamais m'avoir connu depuis le haut de tous les toits du campus ?

Derek : Seulement les nuits de pleine lune

Stiles : Tu as dit être un loup après tout

x

**Groupchat : PARLE BATARD  
**

**[10/03 13h29]**

* _Ali-baba a renommé la conversation : Parteeeeey_ *

Ly dit Ah : Ouuuh

Ly dit Ah : Où est-ce qu'on sort ?

Ali-baba : Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est jamais allé à une fête de fraternité jusqu'à maintenant ?

Kakapo : Non.

Ly dit Ah : Que VOUS n'êtes jamais allés à une fête de fraternité

Kakapo : Est-ce que tu profites vraiment de l'ambiance d'une fête si tu passes ton temps à rouler des pelles à ton mec avant de filer dans sa chambre ?

Ly dit Ah : C'est l'intention qui compte

Ly dit Ah : Et j'étais censée parler avec ces gens ?

Ly dit Ah : T'as déjà essayé de communiquer avec un mec de fraternité ?

Ali-baba : Jackson était pas dans une fraternité ?

Ly dit Ah : Tu penses que je sortais avec lui pour son intellect ?

Ali-baba : Ok point pour toi

Ali-baba : Du cooouuuup …..

Ali-baba : Il y a une fête chez Gamma Opsidia Lettre Grec Random ce soir et on. y. va.

Kakapo : Ou pas ?

Ali-baba : …

Ly dit Ah : J'ai déjà un truc de prévu

Ali-baba : Tu m'as dit que tu étais libre hier !

Ly dit Ah : Oui mais depuis j'ai prévu un marathon Netflix avec moi-même

Kakapo : Je peux venir ?

Ly dit Ah : Mais depuis j'ai prévu un marathon Netflix avec Stiles

Ali-baba : On est diplômé à la fin de l'année ! Il faut qu'on profite de TOUTES les expériences que la fac a à nous offrir !

Kakapo : [photo]

Ali-baba : A l'exception de la nourriture de la cafet' où Stiles va

Ali-baba : (Sérieusement c'est censé être quoi ? ? ?)

Ly dit Ah : Alison

Ly dit Ah : Écoute moi bien

Ly dit Ah : Le cliché de la soirée pourrie d'une fraternité qu'on voit dans les films ?

Ly dit Ah : Ce serait une meilleure soirée que ce qu'est réellement une soirée de fraternité

Ali-baba : Je veux voir pour moi-même vous allez quand même pas me laisser SEULE

Kakapo : Et tes potes de promo ça ne les intéressent pas ?

Ali-baba : Vous me briser le cœur

Ali-baba : [gif]

Ali-baba : [gif]

Ly dit Ah : Envoie tous les gifs de petits chiots qui pleurent que tu veux je ne viens pas

Ali-baba : [gif]

Ly dit Ah : Non les chats qui pleurent c'est illégal

x

**[10/03 13h40]**

Stiles : Tu es déjà allé à une soirée de fraternité ?

Derek : Ew non

x

**Groupchat : Parteeeeey**

**[10/03 13h41]**

Kakapo : [photo]

Ali-baba : Alors lui il a le droit de savoir de quoi on parle mais nous non ?

x

**Groupchat : Fake Friends**

**[10/03 20h37]**

Ali-baba : De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Lâcheur : Désespérée

Lâcheuse : C'est pas MA robe ?

Ali-baba : Veneeeeeez avec mooooiiiii

Lâcheur : [photo]

Ali-baba : Vous allez prendre 3 kilos …

Lâcheuse : [photo]

Ali-baba : …

Ali-baba : Vous regardez quoi ?

Lâcheur : Sherlock

Ali-baba : Allez vous faire voir

Ali-baba : J'arrive

Ali-baba : Vous avez intérêt à me garder les guimauves

Lâcheur : Dépêche toi alors

Lâcheuse : Et rapporte moi ma robe

x

**[10/03 20h40]**

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Ok. Je me pose des questions sur ton régime alimentaire

Stiles : C'est exceptionnel

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

Stiles : Seulement la première saison. Pourquoi toi oui ?

Derek : Oh … donc je peux potentiellement te spoiler …

Stiles : N'OSE MEME PAS

Derek : Je suppose que tu vas devoir te montrer gentil alors

Stiles : Quoi tu n'aimes pas les mauvais garçons ?

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[10/03 20h45]**

Derek : Je suis allé trop loin

Derek : Et il est rentré dans le jeu

Derek : Et je regrette tout

Cora : QUOI QUOI QUOI

Isaac : ! ! ! ! !

Derek : [photo]

Cora : J'aimerai rappeler que je suis TA PETITE SŒUR

Cora : MES YEUX BRULENT

Derek : On sait que tu mens maintenant aide moi

Derek : Isaac dit quelque chose

Isaac : Attend j'essaie d'arrêter de rire et j'arrive

Derek : Je vais vous remplacer par Erica

Isaac : Oh ouais elle aurait carrément pu écrire ça

Cora : Tu … aimes les mauvais garçons ?

* _Derek a quitté la conversation_ *

Cora : Oh mon dieu …

* _Cora a invité Derek à rejoindre la conversation_ *

Cora : CALME TOI

Isaac : C'est juste du flirt et tu te débrouilles merveilleusement bien ;)

Derek : Pourquoi je vous ai partagé ça ?

Cora : T'es toujours stupide quand il y a un crush d'impliqué

Isaac : Oh oh oh oui ! Donne moi les histoires de Derek au lycée avec un crush je t'en PRIE

* _Derek a supprimé Isaac de la conversation_ *

Cora : …

x

**Groupchat : Fake Friends**

**[10/03 20h45]**

Lâcheur : [photo]

Lâcheur : Dépêche toi j'ai besoin de plus d'aide que Lydia qui me hurle dessus

Ali-baba : Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Lâcheuse : Te presse pas Stiles est aussi décevant que d'habitude …

x

**[10/03 20h48]**

Stiles : Je t'enverrai mes réactions au fur et à mesure pour qu'on en parle !

Derek : Tu pourrais m'envoyer tes réactions au fur et à mesure pour qu'on en parle !

Stiles : Hé ! On se comprend !

Derek : Oui !

x

**[11/03 5h53]**

Stiles : CE FILS DE PUTE

Derek : Fin de la saison 2 ?

Stiles : MAIS SI QUELQU'UN ME FAIT CA JE LE TUE

Stiles : T'AS FAIT SEMBLANT DE TE TUER TE VOILA VRAIMENT MORT CONNARD

Stiles : COMMENT IL A OSE

Derek : Ouais je me souviens de ce sentiment

Stiles : JE LE DETESTE

Stiles : AAAAAAAAAH

Derek : Tu vas aimer le 1er épisode de la saison 3

Stiles : On était censé aller dormir mais on est beaucoup trop énervé maintenant

Stiles : Donc je suppose qu'on va être des zombies et regarder la suite tout de suite

Stiles : Qu'est ce-que tu fais debout à 6h du mat' un samedi matin ? ?

Derek : Je vais courir

Stiles : Oh

Stiles : Oh je sais pas si je peux continuer à parler avec quelqu'un qui a un rythme de vie sain

Derek : Je suis aussi censé travailler alors c'est une façon comme une autre de procrastiner

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : Du sucre, une série et une couette CA c'est procrastiner ses devoirs

Derek : [photo]

Derek : Tu manques ça en restant enfermé

Stiles : La dernière fois que j'ai vu le soleil se lever je sortais de boite

Derek : Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans une boite depuis une éternité

Stiles : Peut-être que je t'y emmènerais ?

Derek : Peut-être que je te ferais courir à 6h du matin ?

Stiles : Ouais on va garder nos petites habitudes chacun de notre côté hein

Stiles : Oh j'aime le voir se faire torturer il le mérite

Derek : Il m'a fallu une seconde pour que je me souvienne de ce que tu regardais

Stiles : Je dois te laisser Lydia me frappe pour que j'éteigne l'écran de mon téléphone

Derek : A plus tard

x

**[11/03 7h30]**

Stiles : J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit que je serai un enquêteur du type de Sherlock parce que ok c'est un génie mais bordel c'est un connard et je me suis pas encore remis du final de la saison 2 même après avoir vu le début de la 3 et je t'en parle plus tard car là j'ai besoin de dormir

Scott : J'ai été surpris de te voir réveillé aussi tôt un samedi matin mais évidemment que tu n'as pas dormi

Scott : Et je pensais surtout à intelligent, sarcastique et gay mais oui évite de mettre en scène ton suicide s'il te plait

x

**[11/03 15h42]**

Stiles : Ok donc je suis toujours énervé

Derek : Bonjour belle au bois dormant

Stiles : Si je dois être une princesse Disney je veux être Raiponce

Derek : D'accord Raiponce

Stiles : Merci

Derek : Le voir se faire frapper n'a pas aidé ?

Stiles : Quand il s'est moqué de John dans le train en lui faisant croire qu'ils allaient mourir j'ai lancé le reste des marshmallows à l'ordinateur et Lydia m'a presque tué

Derek : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois du genre à lancer des trucs à l'écran quand ce qui s'y passe ne te plait pas ?

Stiles : Parce que je m'investie dans chaque partie de ma vie de toute mon âme ?

Derek : On va dire ça …

Stiles : Tu n'as pas le droit d'être méchant car je suis une princesse

Derek : Je crois que tu manques encore de sommeil

Stiles : Tu sais ce qui est plus cool qu'un levé de soleil ?

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : C'est un bagel … ?

Stiles : C'est un bagel au soleil de 16h dans la pelouse près du bâtiment des sciences nuance !

Derek : Tu devrais m'envoyer les coordonnés exactes pendant que tu y es

Stiles : Ton odorat de loup ne peut pas me retrouver seul ?

Derek : Je n'ai jamais senti ton odeur

Stiles : J'ai laissé une preuve dans ta poche

Derek : Alors prend en compte le fait que je suis en réalité un humain avec un odorat tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal

Stiles : Quel tristesse, moi qui pensais vivre ma propre version de Twilight

Derek : Ce sont des vampires

Stiles : Je préfère Taylor Lautner à Robert Pattison

Derek : Donc tu es Bella ?

Stiles : Non je suis Raiponce

Derek : Tu manques de sommeil

Stiles : C'est constamment le cas

Derek : Tu devrais dormir plus et régulièrement

Stiles : Je croyais que ton truc c'était les livres pas être coach de santé

Derek : Parfois tu m'inquiètes sincèrement

x

**Groupchat : Sherlock = SALAUPARD**

**[11/03 16h06]**

Lestrade : [photo]

Lestrade : …

Molly : Awwww c'est trop mignon il s'inquiète pour toi

Mycroft : Pourquoi les trois petits points ?

Lestrade : Parce que mon cœur

Lestrade : Je surréagis non ? Il me rembarrait juste et moi je m'excite tout seul non ?

Lestrade : J'ai besoin de le rencontrer

Molly : Tu vas l'aimer encore plus quand tu vas le rencontrer ;)

Lestrade : S'il continue de dire des trucs comme ça je vais MOURIR

Lestrade : Est-ce que je peux vraiment apprécier un gars que j'ai jamais rencontré ?

Mycroft : Visiblement oui

Molly : OUI ! *cœur* *cœur* *cœur*

x

**[11/03 16h10]**

Stiles : Peut-être que je te laisserais prendre soin de moi

x

**Groupchat : Derek arrête de nous virer quand tu n'aimes pas nos réponses bordel**

**[11/03 16h15]**

Derek : Je veux prendre soin de lui

Cora : Et vous vous êtes seulement échangé des messages … j'ai hâte de voir la suite


	4. Chapter 4

**[13/03 02h35]**

Derek : Tu es mauvais pour ma santé

Stiles : Ce qui est presque hilarant sachant que tu voulais m'aider à améliorer la mienne

Derek : Je devrais être en train de dormir

Stiles : Tu devrais

Derek : Mais je suis en train de te parler

Stiles : Mais tu me parles

Derek : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça

Stiles : Je crois que mon charme opère sur toi

Derek : Au moins on est quitte

Stiles : Qui a dit que tu m'avais charmé ?

Derek : [photo]

Stiles : Tu as gardé le mot ?

Stiles : Je suis touché

Derek : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé

Stiles : Je vais commencer à croire que tu ne sais pas grand-chose Derek

Derek : Je sais beaucoup de choses

Stiles : Me voilà curieux

Derek : Évidemment que tu l'es, tu as une liste à remplir

Stiles : J'espère que je pourrais la remplir longtemps

Derek : J'ai l'impression que tu me connais déjà beaucoup

Stiles : J'aime cette idée

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais encore savoir ?

Stiles : Tellement tellement de choses

Stiles : Quel est le son de ta voix

Stiles : Ce que tu veux faire de ta vie

Stiles : Si tu es du genre à te plaindre du soleil et de la chaleur

Stiles : Si tes yeux se perdent dans le vide quand tu racontes une histoire

Stiles : Si tu es aussi passionné que tu en as l'air

Stiles : Voir ton sourire en face

Stiles : Voir ce à quoi ressemble tes lèvres autour d'une tasse à café quand tu bois

Derek : Seulement autour d'une tasse à café ?

Stiles : Oh mon dieu ne dit pas des trucs pareils

Derek : Désolé

Stiles : Et tu fuyais devant mes sous-entendus i jours

Derek : Je ne crois pas que ça puisse être qualifié de sous-entendu

Stiles : Non vraiment pas

Derek : Ne pas dormir me fait dire des trucs comme ça

Stiles : Je ne sais pas si je veux que tu ne dormes plus jamais ou si je veux que tu ailles dormir

Derek : Si tu étais là je sais ce que je répondrais

Derek : Oh mon dieu

Derek : Je vais dormir

Stiles : Et moi je vais prendre une douche glacée

x

**Groupchat : Groupe de Ceux Qui Ont un I dans Leur Prénom**

**[13/03 12h38]**

Son of Ali : J-2 !

Styles : Oui je sais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour compter

Son of Ali : Quelqu'un n'est pas d'humeur

Son of Ali : Vous avez encore passé la nuit au téléphone ?

Styles : Oui et même après ça je n'ai pas pu dormir

Lid-yiha : Il t'obsède tant que ça ?

Styles : [photo]

Son of Ali : J'ai chaud

Lid-yiha : Tu ne vas pas dormir mercredi soir …

Styles : Ne m'y fais pas penser

Styles : Mais en vrai je veux pas l'amener dans mon lit mercredi

Lid-yiha : C'est quoi ton problème ?

Styles : Non mais si ça arrive je ne me plaindrais pas mais … j'en suis plus à vouloir un coup d'un soir là

Styles : Genre j'ai surtout hâte d'entendre sa VOIX

Styles : Je veux savoir si il est aussi à fond quand il parle de livres en vrai que par message

Styles : J'ai même plus peur de m'humilier en racontant n'importe quoi ou en arrivant pas à parler du tout

Styles : J'ai juste envie de le voir

Styles : Oh bordel et si je lui plaisais pas en vrai ?

Son of Ali : Je me demandais quand est-ce que cette panique la allait arriver

Styles : Non mais s'il me trouve moche ? Et s'il entre me voit et se barre ?

Lid-yiha : [gif]

Styles : Envoie tous les facepalms que tu veux ça n'arrangera RIEN

Son of Ali : Stiles

Son of Ali : Tu es beau

Son of Ali : Et s'il était uniquement physique il te répondrait pas autant

Styles : C'est mignon comme vous pensez encore qu'être rationnel avec moi ça peut marcher

Styles : C'est bon le stress est là et il va rester

Styles : Bye.

Lid-yiha : …

x

**[13/03 13h04]**

Derek : Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu me détestais ? Parce que je comprends là

Stiles : Tu te détestes ou tu me détestes ?

Derek : Un peu des deux

Derek : J'ai passé le cours à bailler c'était ridicule

Stiles : Eh ça arrive à tout le monde

Derek : Hm on va dire ça

Stiles : Et j'ai plus de raison d'être énervé que toi car je n'ai pas dormi du tout avant que mon réveil ne sonne

Derek : Insomnie ?

Stiles : … Je suis censé dire oui et faire comme si ce n'était pas ta faute ?

Derek : On a arrêté de parler avant 3h

Stiles : …

Derek : Oh

Stiles : C'est un peu gênant là

Derek : Désolé ?

Derek : Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire

Derek : On peut se voir demain si tu préfères ? Tu pourras dormir plus vite comme ça

Stiles : Je commence à 8h le mercredi c'est pas une bonne idée

Stiles : NON

Stiles : JE VOULAIS PAS DIRE QU'ON ALLAIT PASSER LA NUIT ENSEMBLE

Stiles : JE PENSE PAS QUE VA SE PASSER

Derek : Ok

Stiles : Ne me ok pas ! !

Stiles : Tiens la preuve que je ne veux pas ça ! !

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : Tu vois

Stiles : Répond un truc je t'en supplie

Derek : J'adore vos surnoms

Stiles : Hé.

Stiles : Ne te moque pas de notre génie

Stiles : Et ne me laisse pas sur ça

Derek : J'ai hâte d'être mercredi aussi

Stiles : Cool

Derek : Tu passes vers Slichter Hall parfois ?

Stiles : La folle avec les trois chiens de ce matin ?! Oui je l'ai vu !

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[13/03 13h31]**

Derek : J'ai très envie de le rencontrer

Cora : Oui on commence à le comprendre

Derek : Non dans le sens où j'ai proposé qu'on se voit demain et qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas donc je suis quand même obligé d'attendre mercredi et ça m'énerve réellement

Cora : Qui est pris le mardi soir ?

Derek : Les gens qui se lèvent tôt le mercredi visiblement

Cora : Vous pouvez juste vous voir en début de soirée

Cora : Oh j'ai compris ma naïveté

Cora : Oublie

Derek : On n'a jamais dit qu'on irait jusque là

Cora : … Je suis ta petite sœur d'accord, mais j'ai 22 ans et je suis pas ingénue

Derek : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir les détails de ta vie privée

Cora : Et pourtant moi je t'aide avec la tienne

Derek : C'est toi qui veux être impliquée

Cora : Donc on fait semblant que ça ne va pas dans cette direction ?

Derek : J'ai pas dit ça non plus

Derek : Tu crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Tu crois qu'il veut juste coucher et c'est tout ?

Cora : Oui bien sûr c'est pour ça qu'il discute avec toi jusqu'à 3h du matin depuis une semaine

Derek : Ok mais à la base il a juste mis son numéro dans ma poche

Cora : S'il voulait te ramener chez lui ça aurait été plus efficace de juste te parler

Isaac : J'arrive en retard pour dire que je supporte presque tout ce qu'a dit Cora et que je pense aussi que ça ferait beaucoup d'effort seulement pour un coup d'un soir

Cora : Comment ça PRESQUE ?

Isaac : Je suis pas sa petite sœur de 22ans

Derek : Donc c'est pas juste ça ?

Isaac : Est-ce que tu es en train de demander s'il t'apprécie aussi ? Parce que je vais prendre le pari de dire que oui

Cora : Et au risque de me faire expulser de cette conversation je vais dire que je te trouve très mignon à agir comme un adolescent

* _Derek a supprimé Cora de la conversation_ *

Isaac : Mec on en a DÉJÀ discuté

* _Isaac a ajouté Cora à la conversation_ *

* _Derek a supprimé Isaac de la conversation_ *

Cora : Vraiment ?

x

**Groupchat : Alison est une Pigeonne**

**[13/03 15h01]**

Styles : Pourquoi tant de violence envers toi-même ?

Putain de Pigeonne : Parce que deux filles de ma classe m'ont proposé un verre et j'ai dit oui alors qu'elles sont ennuyeuses comme des mouches mortes

Styles : Tu peux toujours trouver une excuse

Putain de Pigeonne : J'ai déjà intenté deux excuses pour pas les voir donc ce soir je suis coincée

Lid-yiha : Ce soir ?

Styles : Tu veux dire ce soir comme aujourd'hui ce soir ?

Putain de Pigeonne : Oui pourquoi ?

Putain de Pigeonne : Meeeeeeeerde

Lid-yiha : …

Putain de Pigeonne : Donc la seule fois où j'ai une vraie excuse je la sors pas. Je suis vraiment nulle

Styles : Dis-leur ?

Putain de Pigeonne : Alors je le ferais en temps normal mais là j'ai besoin des notes de l'une d'entre elles alors il faut que je sois gentille

Lid-yiha : Donc tu nous laisses tomber pour deux filles ennuyeuses ?

Putain de Pigeonne : Je vous laisse tomber pour ne pas foirer mon année

Lid-yiha : Je suis vexée

Styles : On devrait t'exclure de cette conversation comme tu t'es exclue de notre soirée American Horror Story

Putain de Pigeonne : T_T

x

**[13/03 16h47]**

Stiles : Et c'est pour ça qu'on peut penser que Shakespeare est en réalité plusieurs personnes

Derek : Bien sûr.

Derek : Et les pyramides sont l'interventions des aliens.

Stiles : Eh bien pourquoi pas ?

Derek : Je ne peux pas attendre d'être mercredi pour enfin savoir quel visage a l'idiot qui pense réellement que Shakespeare n'est pas une seule et même personne

Derek : Le génie existe

Stiles : J'aime les théories du complot

Derek : Bientôt tu vas me dire que je suis un illuminati

Stiles : Ooooh attend je vais remonter notre conversation et te le prouver

Derek : Qu'est-ce que j'ai commencé ?

Stiles : Le 11 à 23h32 tu as dit : « Il n'y a que trois types d'étudiant que je ne supporte vraiment pas : celui qui pense avoir plus raison que son prof doctorant alors qu'il est en première année, celui qui passe le cours à jouer en ligne et celui qui rend tous les devoirs facultatifs » OR 3 c'est le nombre de côté d'un triangle DONC tu as glissé un triangle dans cette conversation DONC tu es un illuminati

Derek : Je dois avouer que je suis déçu que tu sois allé directement vers le triangle au lieu de chercher quelque chose de plus alambiqué

Stiles : Je suis en chemin pour rentrer chez moi donc c'est un peu compliqué de me concentrer mais attend que je m'y mette réellement crois-moi tu n'en reviendras pas

Derek : Ton cerveau de détective sera à l'œuvre ?

Stiles : Je suis meilleur que Shane Madej

Derek : Qui ?

Stiles : Tu manques TROP de références il faut que je refasse ton éducation

x

**[13/03 17h00]**

Isaac : C'est toi que j'ai vu passer en souriant comme un imbécile ?

Derek : Tu ne sais plus reconnaitre ton meilleur ami quand tu le croise ?

Isaac : Pas quand il sourit comme un imbécile

Derek : Il me racontait des théories stupides

Isaac : Du genre ?

Derek : Du genre Shakespeare n'est pas une seule et même personne

Isaac : Tu m'as presque frappé quand je t'ai parlé de cette théorie ! ! !

Derek : Oui

Derek : Mais il la raconte mieux

Isaac : Oh mon dieu tu es dois être amoureux

Derek : Ne sois pas idiot je le connais même pas

Isaac : Tu n'as pas besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un en vrai pour le connaitre au 21e siècle

Isaac : Et tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre quelqu'un pour en tomber amoureux

x

**[13/03 19h30]**

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles : Je pensais à toi

Stiles : OH MON DIEU NON

Stiles : NON NON NON

Stiles : JE ME FAIS A MANGER ET JE PENSAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT VACHEMENT SAIN DONC JE PENSAIS A TOI

Stiles : C'EST TOUT

Derek : Tu peux arrêter d'écrire en majuscule

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu te fais à manger ?

Stiles : Une ratatouille

Derek : Tu sais faire de la ratatouille dans un appartement étudiant ?

Stiles : Surgelée oui

Stiles : C'est pratique on met dans la poêle et 15 minutes plus tard BIM de bons petits légumes

Derek : C'est un début

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Derek : J'attends une amie qui voulait tester un nouveau pub mais elle est en retard

Stiles : Qui sort un lundi soir ?

Derek : Les gens qui essaient de rendre le lundi moins déprimant

Derek : Désolé je te laisse elle vient d'arriver

Stiles : Ravi de t'avoir distrait !

Derek : Est-ce que tu es vexé ?

Stiles : Quoi ?

Stiles : Non je suis sérieux

Stiles : Je suis vraiment content que tu m'ais écris

Derek : Ok

Derek : A plus tard

x

**[13/03 19h34]**

Lydia : Je suis littéralement en train d'attendre que Stiles ait fini de draguer Derek pour pouvoir commencer la série

Alison : Oh comme le vent a tourné

Lydia : Je ne l'ai pas fait si souvent que ça

Alison : Hmmm

Lydia : J'espère que ta soirée sera ennuyeuse

Alison : Pas de doute sur ça

x

**[13/03 23h45]**

Stiles : Je ne sais pas si tu dors ou si tu es trop occupé mais sache que si une horrible créature qui vivait jusque là dans le sous-sol de mon immeuble venait me tuer pendant la nuit je suis vraiment triste de ne t'avoir jamais rencontré

**[14/03 00h39]**

Derek : Tu as intérêt à ne pas mourir

x

**[14/03 8h17]**

Isaac : J'ai besoin de son numéro

Derek : Je sais que je te le dis souvent, mais j'ai besoin d'un contexte

Isaac : Alison

Isaac : J'ai besoin du numéro d'Alison

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Isaac : Te fous pas de moi ? Fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu lui parler toute la soirée hier

Derek : Si elle ne t'a pas donné son numéro, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le donner

Isaac : Derek j'ai BESOIN de son numéro. J'ai BESOIN de la revoir

Derek : Hm …

Derek : Tu es sûr qu'elle veuille la même chose ?

Isaac : Oui.

Derek : Mais elle ne t'a pas donné son numéro ?

Isaac : Elle était saoul

Derek : Raison de plus …

Isaac : Eh je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et c'est tout ! Elle a dit qu'elle m'appellerait et elle a fermé la porte et j'ai marché jusque chez moi sur un nuage et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'avait PAS mon numéro

Derek : Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait exprès

Isaac : Non elle l'a pas fait exprès

Isaac : Ok.

Isaac : Tu veux quoi ?

Derek : Sérieusement ?

Isaac : Je suis prêt à tout. Donne-moi ton prix.

x

**Groupchat : Pitié Monstre des Caves Ne Nous Tue Pas**

**[14/03 8h21]**

Son of Ali : J'ai revu Derek hier dans le pub où je suis allée

Trouillard : Comment oses-tu revoir l'homme de ma vie alors que JE ne l'ai toujours pas rencontré ?

Son of Ali : J'avais pas prévu d'aller dans le même pub que lui

Son of Ali : Je me fiche de Mr Sexytude de toute façon

Son of Ali : Parce que j'ai rencontré l'homme de MA vie

Trouillard : QUOI ?

Froussarde : Plus d'infos

Froussarde : Tout de suite

Son of Ali : OK attendez

* _Son of Ali a renommé la conversation : Préparez-vous au pavés_ *

* _Trouillard a renommé Son of Ali : Père Castor_ *

Père Castor : J'étais dans ce pub avec deux filles de mon cours de Littérature du 16e et je me faisais un peu beaucoup chier car en dehors de reparler du cours qu'on a eu le matin même ou de leur petits amis elles avaient rien à dire

Père Castor : Et là je vois que Derek est de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors je jette des coups d'œil en me demandant si je devrais aller le saluer ou pas et à un moment il me remarque et on fait ce truc où on sourit avec un petit signe de la main tout gêné

Père Castor : Je décide de me lever et d'aller rencontrer mon futur beau-frère (si j'en crois ce que dit Stiles) et on discute un peu et là

Père Castor : LA

Père Castor : Il y a un de ses potes qui entre en scène. Il s'appelle Isaac. Il a les yeux tellement bleu que je vais en écrire des poèmes, les cheveux bouclés comme un mouton j'ai envie de fourrer mes mains dedans je vous jure ça a l'air trop doux et bordel son sourire. Mama. Je veux revoir ce sourire

Père Castor : J'ai un peu complètement oublié la présence de Derek pour juste me focaliser sur Isaac qui est assistant d'un prof de mathématique (donc AUCUN problème de ce côté) et le mec le plus gentil de la terre. C'est un bébé chiot. Je craque complètement

Père Castor : J'ai fini complètement pétée parce que je faisais plus gaffe à ce que je buvais et que quand je me suis rendue compte que eh freine il va te prendre pour une alcoolique c'était déjà trop tard. Il m'a raccompagné chez moi parce que dans l'état où j'étais je pouvais pas marcher seule

Père Castor : Je me suis presque cassée la figure plein de fois, alors il a passé son bras autour de moi pour me maintenir debout et je jure que je sais ce que ça fait la combustion spontanée maintenant

Père Castor : Sur le pas de ma porte, il a dû ouvrir car j'arrivais pas à utiliser mes clés. Quand il a ouvert la porte, je me suis redressée et on était TELLEMENT TELLEMEEEEENT proche

Père Castor : Et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait entrer

Père Castor : Et il m'a dit de lui redemander ça quand je serais sobre

Père Castor : Mais pas dans le sens où il me prenait pour une pauvre fille, car il souriait tellement et ses yeux bordel SES YEUX

Père Castor : Je suis rentrée en lui disant que je l'appellerai. J'ai fermé la porte et je me suis écroulée sur mon lit

Froussarde : Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Trouillard : Tu l'appelles quand ?

Père Castor : Ah.

Père Castor : Ah. Ah. Ah.

* _Père Castor s'est renommée : Idiote Ultime_ *

Idiote Ultime : J'ai pas son numéro

Froussarde : WHAAAAAAAT

Trouillard : Apkjhadfe

Idiote Ultime : Je veux mouriiiiiiiiir

Trouillard : DEREK

Trouillard : APPELLE DEREK

Froussarde : OUI

Froussarde : C'est son pote il a forcément son numéro !

Idiote Ultime : C'est pour ça que je vous aime

Idiote Ultime : Vous êtes mes seules neurones valides

x

**[14/03 08h38]**

Alison : Heeeeey ! Dis-moi, tu pourrais me donner le numéro de ton pote Isaac ? :)

x

**[14/03 08h38]**

Isaac : Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. ABSOLUMENT TOUT

Isaac : Je corrigerai tes copies à ta place

Isaac : Je ferai ta paperasse

Isaac : Je coucherai avec la gestionnaire pour qu'elle te donne de meilleurs horaires

Derek : Calme-toi

Isaac : Pitiiiiiiééééééé

Derek : Elle vient de me demander ton numéro

Isaac : ! ! ! ! ! !

Derek : La balle est dans son camp

Isaac : Excuse-moi il faut que je fixe mon téléphone avec le cœur qui fait des loopings. Bye.

x

**[14/03 09h14]**

Stiles : Je suis un peu énervé que ma pote et ton pote se soient rencontrés avant toi et moi

Derek : Plus qu'un jour Stiles, juste un

Stiles : J'ai cours toute l'aprèm et je sais que je ne vais pas écouter un seul mot de ce que mon prof va me dire

x

**Groupchat : Nouvelle Ère**

**[14/03 10h34]**

Lucky Girl : Je le revois samedi

Lucky Girl : AAAAAHHHHH

Froussarde : Comment vous en êtes venu à avoir une vie privée plus excitante que la mienne ?

Trouillard : Les dieux ont eu pitié de nous

x

**[14/03 14h28]**

Stiles : Et là ils évacuent la boite sauf qu'évidemment on est obligé de tous rester dans le coin car on est témoins potentiels et là 2 problèmes

Stiles : 1. J'ai pas l'âge légal pour être là

Stiles : 2. Je t'ai dit que mon père était le sheriff du comté ?

Derek : Aïe …

Stiles : Donc évidemment il était là et il interroge tout le monde et il me voit dans la foule donc il vient me demander ce que je fiche ici et il voit que mon pote Danny est avec moi et il le reconnait aussitôt

Stiles : Là je suis un bro

Stiles : Comme je veux pas forcer Danny à faire son coming out et que je sais que ses parents sont des connards alors que moi mon père est cool, je dis « Papa, je crois qu'il faut qu'on est une conversation »

Stiles : Mon père me regarde en soulevant un sourcil et me dit que je ne suis pas gay, je lui dis que je POURRAIS et il me regarde de haut en bas et dit « pas habillé comme ça »

Stiles : Bon pour sa défense il a grandi dans un coin tellement paumé que c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas homophobe comme la quasi totalité de la ville donc je lui pardonne le cliché

Stiles : On passe deux ans plus tard quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay et où j'ai pu avoir la meilleure phrase de coming out : « Papa je suis gay. Et OUI habillé comme ça »

Stiles : Derek ?

Stiles : Tu t'es pris un bus en traversant la route ? Je refuse d'être accusé d'avoir causé ta mort

Stiles : ? ? ? ?

Derek : Désolé je ne peux pas macher, rire et écrire en même temps

Stiles : Ouais, je sais je suis hilarant

x

**[14/03 15h03]**

Derek : Il me fait rire

Cora : Bon d'accord je l'aime bien

x

_Chers étudiants,_

_Suite aux questions de plusieurs d'entre vous, je vous confirme que je n'ai pas terminé de corriger vos devoirs et ne vous les rendrais donc que la semaine prochaine, au plus tôt._

_Cordialement,_

_Derek Hale_

x

**[14/03 16h07]**

Isaac : Alors comme ça on prend du retard hein ?

Derek : Comment tu sais ça ?

Isaac : Alison connait quelqu'un qui suit ton cours et qui s'est plaint que tu n'aies pas corrigé leur devoir. Sauf que je sais que tu n'es jamais en retard

Derek : Donc vous en êtes déjà à parler dans mon dos ?

Isaac : Je crois que je suis amoureux de cette fille

Derek : Et je suis celui qui va trop vite ?

Isaac : Il y a une différence : moi je l'ai rencontrée en vrai

Isaac : Tu vas m'ignorer à partir de maintenant c'est ça ?

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[14/03 16h17]**

* _Derek a supprimé Isaac de la conversation_ *

Cora : ?

Derek : J'ai mes raisons

x

**Groupchat : D-DAY**

**[15/03 08h16]**

Lucky Girl : C'EST LE GRAND JOUR

Lucky Boy : Ne m'en parle pas j'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je suis sous caféine

Lucky Single Lady : Tu sais que la caféine n'est pas du tout bon pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucky Boy : Mes nerfs vont lâcher

Lucky Boy : Je ne sais pas si c'est le stress ou l'excitation

Lucky Boy : AAAHHH Je veux déjà être 14h ! ! ! !

Lucky Single Lady : Rappelle-toi : tu mets la même chose que la dernière fois et tu respires un grand coup

Lucky Girl : C'est pas comme s'il ne t'appréciait pas déjà de toute façon

Lucky Boy : Oui

Lucky Boy : Ok

Styles : Je peux le faire

x

**[15/03 10h47]**

Stiles : Juste pour que tu sois au courant, j'ai à peine dormi tellement j'ai hâte d'être cet aprèm ET je risque de me faire tuer avant d'arriver car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de taper des doigts sur la table et la fille à côté de moi me regarde comme si elle allait me planter son stylo en travers de la gorge

Derek : J'ai hâte aussi

Derek : Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[15/03 11h14]**

Derek : Qu'est-ce que je mets ?

Cora : Tu veux dire comme vêtement ?

Isaac : Tiens tu nous l'avais pas fait la semaine dernière celle-là

Derek : La semaine dernière je me fichais de faire bonne impression

Derek : Maintenant répondez

Cora : Tu te rends compte qu'il te trouve déjà canon et que tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit ?

Isaac : Je propose la nudité

* _Cora a supprimé Isaac de la conversation_ *

Derek : J'allais le faire

Cora : Je sais j'ai voulu être plus rapide

x

**[15/03 11h20]**

Isaac : Remet moi dans la conversation ça devient lourd comme blague

Derek : Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai viré

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[15/03 11h21]**

Cora : Envoi moi des propositions je ne connais pas tes placards par cœur

Derek : [photo]

Derek : [photo]

Cora : Oh mon dieu

Derek : Laquelle ?

Cora : Brule moi cette chemise rouge

x

**[15/03 11h23]**

Isaac : Tu m'as viré de la conversation ? ? ? Je croyais qu'on était une équipe ! ! !

Cora : Il allait te virer si je ne l'avais pas fait

Isaac : * Trahison Disgrâce du Roi Lion 2 *

Cora : La chanson s'appelle L'un des nôtres

Cora : Apprend tes références

Isaac : Remet moi dans la conversation

Cora : Promets d'être gentil

Isaac : Je promets

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[15/03 11h25]**

* _Cora a ajouté Isaac a la conversation_ *

Derek : [photo]

Cora : Quelque chose de vert serait vraiment mieux ou de bleu à la limite

Isaac : J'aime bien la chemise rouge pourquoi tu veux la bruler ?

Cora : …

Derek : Pourquoi tu es obsédée par me faire porter du bleu ou du vert ?

Cora : TES YEUX

Isaac : Ses yeux sont bleus ?

Cora : Verts la plupart du temps, c'est compliqué mais JUSTEMENT c'est ce que les gens préfèrent DONC mets les en valeur

Isaac : L'eyeliner met les yeux en valeur

Isaac : NE ME VIREZ PAS JE NE DIS QUE LA VERITE

Derek : [photo]

Cora : PARFAIT

Isaac : C'est littéralement juste un t-shirt à manche longue vert

Cora : C'est classique, c'est casual, c'est VERT

Derek : Un jean noir c'est bon ?

Cora : Parfait

Isaac : Je note qu'il y a moins d'enthousiasme pour le jean que le t-shirt

Cora : Ils seront assis dans un café et s'il lui a donné son numéro dans un bar il lui a déjà surement maté le cul

Derek : Je me souviens pourquoi je ne le mets jamais il est un peu trop petit

Isaac : S'il est moulant au moins tu n'auras pas fait toute cette musculation pour rien

Derek : …

Isaac : Ne me fait pas croire que c'est juste pour ta santé

Cora : Je t'interdis d'enlever ce t-shirt sans mon autorisation

Isaac : Ca risque de devenir gênant plus tard dans la soirée

Cora : Je t'autorise à enlever ce t-shirt si Stiles est face à toi

Derek : A chaque fois vous me faites regretter de vous demander de l'aide

x

**Groupchat : Nouvelle Ère**

**[15/03 12h28]**

Lucky Boy : JE PANIQUE

Lucky Girl : Ouais on s'y attendait un peu

Lucky Single Lady : Mets une alarme à l'heure où tu dois partir, mets ton téléphone en silencieux et va faire n'importe quoi qui te change les idées et RESPIRE

Lucky Boy : Ok ok je vais faire ça

Lucky Girl : Tout va bien se passer !

x

1 Appel manqué Scott McCall

3 Appels manqués Mélissa McCall

2 Appels manqués Papa

4 Messages sur le répondeur, composez le 123

x

**[15/03 14h13]**

Derek : Hey ! On avait bien dit le Broke ?

**[15/03 14h27]**

Derek : Stiles ?

**[15/03 14h42]**

Derek : Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ?

x

**[15/03 15h24]**

Derek : A partir de combien de retard tu estimes qu'on t'a posé un lapin ?

Isaac : Le connard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me tuez pas.
> 
> Je promets que la suite arrive vite.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (oui pas la fin je sais)
> 
> A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Groupchat : Nouvelle Ère**

**[16/03 08h21]**

Lucky Single Lady : Je crois que notre petit a eu le meilleur rendez-vous possible …

Lucky Girl : ? ?

Lucky Single Lady : Il n'était pas chez lui ce matin quand j'ai sonné

Lucky Girl : OOOOH

* _Lucky Girl a renommé la conversation : STILES GETS THE ASS_ *

* _Lucky Girl a surnommé Lucky Boy : Le Tombeur_ *

Lucky Girl : JE SUIS TELLEMENT FIERE DE TOI

Lucky Girl : RACONTE NOUS TOUS

**[16/03 10h31]**

Lucky Girl : Stiles ?

x

**[16/03 11h25]**

Alison : Stiles est-ce que ça va ?

x

**[16/03 12h04]**

Lydia : Tu as intérêt à avoir passé la meilleure vie de ta vie et ne pas répondre car tu es trop fatigué car si tu t'es fait couper en morceau je vais être très très énervée

Lydia : Ok c'est pas drôle répond je m'inquiète

x

**[16/03 12h48]**

Derek : Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait ?

x

**Groupchat : Nouvelle Ère**

**[16/03 13h17]**

Le Tombeur : Je vais bien

Réponds Bordel : ? ? ? ? ?

Lucky Single Lady : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ? ?

x

**[16/03 13h18]**

Stiles : Je suis tellement tellement tellement désolé.

Stiles : Je ne voulais pas te poser un lapin. J'aurais voulu te prévenir mais tout s'est passé super vite. J'ai eu une urgence et j'ai pas pu te prévenir.

Stiles : Je suis désolé

Derek : Ok

Stiles : T'es énervé

Stiles : Évidemment

Stiles : C'est normal

Stiles : Je suis désolé

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stiles : J'ai eu une urgence

Derek : Comme la dernière fois ?

Stiles : Non

Stiles : Je vais bien mais j'ai dû aller quelque part au dernier moment et crois-moi j'aurais vraiment vraiment aimé que ça ne soit pas arrivé

Derek : Ok

Stiles : Je suis désolé

Derek : Ok

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[16/03 13h31]**

Derek : Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ?

Cora : Demande lui une explication ?

Isaac : Il a l'air sincère

Isaac : Je sais pas

Cora : T'as le droit de demandé une explication et s'il ne veut pas t'en donner, très bien, mais t'as droit à plus que « j'avais une urgence » alors que tu as poireauté pendant plus d'une heure

Isaac : Est-ce que t'as au moins envie de lui demander ?

Derek : J'en sais rien

x

**[16/03 16h34]**

Stiles : Tout ce que je vais te dire n'excuse pas le fait de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais ça t'aidera peut-être à me croire quand je te dis que si j'avais pu venir je serais venu

Stiles : Mon meilleur ami est malade. Du genre vraiment vraiment malade

Stiles : Je vais pas m'amuser à écrire le nom de ce qu'il a mais pour faire court ses poumons sont merdiques et il lui en faudrait des neufs

Stiles : C'est incurable et grave et il a un patrimoine génétique pourri à cause duquel n'importe quelle paire de poumons n'ira pas mais c'est pas comme si des paires de poumons qui attendent une greffe courraient les rues de toute manière

Stiles : Les médecins avaient dit qu'il devait avoir une dizaine d'années avant que ça devienne vraiment grave mais il a toujours fait de l'asthme et des allergies et ça a visiblement empiré les choses alors n'importe quelle crise pourrait devenir super grave

Stiles : Genre mortelle

Stiles : Et ce putain de printemps est arrivé avec son pollen et il a fait une crise d'asthme et ce crétin s'est dit que c'était pas grand-chose et que ça irait mais non c'est pas aller

Stiles : La première fois que j'ai annulé c'est car un de ses rendez-vous à l'hôpital avait été décalé. Il avait pas besoin que je sois là mais depuis le début je l'accompagne à tous les rendez-vous car ça me rend dingue de l'imaginer attendre seul là-bas. La première fois que je l'ai accompagné il y avait un mec tout seul et il avait l'air terrifié et j'ai décidé de jamais laisser ça arrivé à Scott alors je le conduis tout le temps et j'attends dans la salle d'attente et c'est tout. Je peux rien faire d'autre de toute manière

Stiles : Hier il a eu une crise

Stiles : Mauvaise

Stiles : Il s'est pas encore réveillé mais il est stable

Stiles : Ses parents habitent pas dans le coin. Sa mère est à 7h de route de LA et son père y bosse mais est souvent en déplacement et là il était à Chicago. Alors je suis resté seul à l'hôpital toute la nuit en attendant que quelqu'un arrive

Stiles : J'avais tellement peur

Stiles : Je pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'il se réveillerait pas

Stiles : Putain j'ai encore tellement peur qu'il se réveille pas

Stiles : Je suis désolé

Stiles : J'ai pas à te balancer tout ça. Tu me connais pas et je te raconte ça mais c'est pas ton problème

Stiles : Je suis désolé

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[16/03 16h56]**

Derek : Putain

x

**[16/03 16h58]**

Derek : Je suis tellement désolé Stiles

Derek : Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as quelqu'un avec toi ?

Stiles : Ses parents sont là maintenant

Stiles : Crois-moi si j'avais pu te prévenir je l'aurais fait

Derek : C'est vraiment pas l'important

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[16/03 17h03]**

Cora : Ok s'il ment pour ça c'est un taré

Isaac : Putain …

Derek : Je ne crois pas qu'il mente

Derek : Je lui dis quoi ?

x

**[16/03 17h05]**

Stiles : Je sais mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre

Stiles : Je me sens un peu vide là

Derek : J'aimerais pouvoir te faire te sentir mieux

Stiles : Distrait moi ? Parle moi de n'importe quoi

Stiles : S'il te plait

Derek : Je t'ai dit que j'avais un chien quand j'étais petit ?

Stiles : Non

Derek : C'était un chien loup. Il était énorme. Mais c'était peut-être parce que j'étais tout petit à l'époque

x

5 Appels manqués Lydia Martin

7 Appels manqués Alison Argent

9 Messages sur le répondeur, composez 123

x

**[16/03 17h14]**

Alison : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je te jure que si tu as fait quoique ce soit à Stiles tu vas soudainement découvrir ma passion pour le tir à l'arc et devenir une putain de passoire

x

**[16/03 19h18]**

Stiles : Merci

Derek : Pour quoi ?

Stiles : M'avoir changé les idées tout à l'heure j'en avais besoin

Derek : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Stiles : Il s'est réveillé

Stiles : Il a du mal à parler et les médoc le font somnoler mais les médecins sont confiants

Derek : Tant mieux

Derek : Tu vas passer la nuit à l'hôpital ?

Stiles : Non sa mère m'en a chassé

Stiles : Je suis arrivé chez moi il y a quelques minutes

Stiles : Je suis assis contre ma porte là

Derek : Tu as mangé quelque chose dernièrement ? Ou bu de l'eau ?

Stiles : C'est une bonne idée

Derek : Tu dois prendre soin de toi aussi

Stiles : Je sais. Mon père m'a appelé pour me le dire

Stiles : Je suis tellement fatigué

Stiles : Désolé je devrais pas tout lâcher sur toi comme ça

Derek : Ca ne me dérange pas

Derek : J'aimerais juste pouvoir vraiment t'aider

Derek : Tu veux d'autres histoires ?

Stiles : Tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça ? J'apprécie vraiment mais je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié ou quoique ce soit. Je veux pas que tu me voies comme le meilleur pote d'un gars dans un état critique

Derek : Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois

Stiles : Comment tu vois ?

Derek : Comme un très bon ami

Stiles : Je ne crois pas que Lydia et Alison soient de cet avis

Derek : Tu ne leur as pas parlé depuis hier c'est ça ? Ca explique les menaces d'Alison

Stiles : Désolé

Derek : Tu devrais leur parler

Stiles : Elles ne savent pas pour Scott

Stiles : Mais tu as raison, il faut que je réponde.

x

**Groupchat : Alison Argent, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski**

**[16/03 19h31]**

* _Stiles Stilinski a réinitialisé les paramètres de la conversation_ *

Stiles : Je vais bien

Stiles : Derek n'a rien à voir là-dedans

Stiles : Je ne l'ai pas vu hier j'ai eu une urgence

Lydia : Quel genre d'urgence ? Et pourquoi tu réponds plus d'une journée plus tard ? ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? !

Lydia : Stiles on est morte d'inquiétude il faut que tu nous expliques ce qu'il se passe ! !

Stiles : Scott a eu besoin de moi

Alison : Tu te fous de moi ? ? ! ! !

Stiles : Non.

Stiles : Et ne commence pas

Alison : Scott a eu besoin de quoi ?

Alison : Il faut que t'arrêtes avec cette excuse à la con ! De quoi ce putain de narcissique a besoin exactement ?

Stiles : Arrête

Stiles : Je suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre l'insulter

Alison : Non.

Alison : T'agis comme si t'étais complètement stupide !

Alison : Je me fiche que ce soit ton meilleur ami depuis toujours c'est pas une raison pour être à sa botte et le faire passer avant tout quand il le mérite clairement pas

Lydia : Alison arrête

Alison : On parle d'un connard qui ne pense qu'à lui seul

Alison : T'as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Parce que je suis presque sûre que je suis pas la seule qu'il a traité comme une merde

Alison : T'as si peu de respect pour toi-même ?

Alison : Tu vas peut être manquer la chance de rencontrer un gars super avec tes conneries ! Sans compter combien c'est irrespectueux envers Derek de le lâcher comme ça

Stiles : Je l'ai pas lâché et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe

Alison : Bien sûr non

Alison : A qui la faute ?

Lydia : Stiles explique ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait on s'est vraiment inquiété

Lydia : Stiles ?

Lydia : Alison ?

Lydia : Vous êtes tous les deux trop énervés ou … ?

Lydia : ? ? ? ? ? ?

x

Appel entrant : Stiles Stilinski

x

**[16/03 21h34]**

Alison : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit

Scott : Je suis désolé

Alison : Tu es en train de mourir

Scott : Je sais

Scott : Je suis désolé

Alison : Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Alison : Pourquoi t'as rien DIT ?

Scott : Quand je l'ai appris j'étais tellement en colère que je me suis lâché sur tout le monde. Tu le sais. J'ai été horrible avec toi. J'ai aussi été horrible avec mes parents et avec Stiles. Quand je me suis calmé et que j'ai commencé à paniquer, je me suis renfermé et j'ai été interné à l'hôpital. Ma mère à appeler Stiles. Et quand je suis allé mieux, je ne pouvais pas retourner en cours sauf à distance en restant dans mon appart. Je savais que je devais venir te voir et te parler pour tout t'expliquer mais je pouvais pas. J'avais été horrible et rien n'excusait tout ce que j'avais pu te dire

Scott : Je suis désolé

Scott : Je voulais pas être magiquement pardonné juste pour ça

Alison : Juste pour ça ? Scott tu es en train de mourir

Scott : Toi aussi techniquement. Tout le monde en fait

Alison : C'est pas drôle ni intelligent

Alison : Comment tu peux dire ça si légèrement ?

Scott : Ca fait plus d'un an que je le sais

Scott : Et peut-être que je ne vais pas mourir. Si j'ai une greffe

Alison : Je suis tellement en colère

Alison : Et pas que contre toi

Scott : Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment tellement désolé

Alison : Je veux être là pour toi

Alison : Je peux pas faire comme si j'étais au courant de rien

Alison : Mais pas être là comme avant. Je peux plus être avec toi de cette façon là

Scott : Oui Stiles m'a dit pour cet Isaac

Alison : Pourquoi il t'en a parlé ?

Scott : Je demande de tes nouvelles parfois. Je suppose qu'il voulait voir comment j'allais réagir

Alison : Et comment tu as réagi ?

Scott : Bah … je suis pas un fan de l'information mais tu mérites d'être heureuse. Je le pense sincèrement. J'espère que c'est un gars bien

Scott : Sinon je peux aller lui tousser dessus

Scott : Je plaisante je ne suis pas contagieux

Alison : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire

Scott : Tu n'as rien à me dire

Alison : Je peux venir te voir ?

Scott : Si tu veux

x

**Groupchat : Alison Argent, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski**

**[17/03 20h36]**

Lydia : Je fais revivre cette conversation car ça fait une journée et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer à ne pas vous voir vous parler ou vous chamailler

Alison : Désolé

Alison : J'ai la tête ailleurs

Lydia : Je comprends

Lydia : Stiles comment il va ?

Stiles : Toujours à l'hôpital mais ça va de mieux en mieux. Il parle un peu plus facilement, même s'il est vite essoufflé. Il est sous traitement même si ça ne change pas le problème

Stiles : Il va peut-être retourner chez sa mère le temps que ça aille vraiment mieux

Stiles : Et juste au cas où

Lydia : Est-ce que toi ça va ?

Stiles : J'en sais rien

Stiles : Ils avaient dit dix ans au début

Stiles : Je pensais pas que des médecins pouvaient se planter comme ça

Stiles : Putain il m'a vraiment fait peur cette fois

Lydia : Ok ce soir vous venez chez moi. Amenez du sucre et pensez à ce que vous voulez regarder

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[18/03 20h56]**

Derek : Aidez-moi

Cora : Présente !

Isaac : En renfort !

Derek : Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Hier on s'est littéralement échangé trois messages. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je pourrais dire donne l'impression que j'en ai rien à faire ce qu'il est en train de vivre

Cora : Il sait que c'est pas le cas

Derek : Comment ? Je le connais littéralement depuis une semaine et on ne fait que s'envoyer des messages

Isaac : Je trouvais que toute cette histoire était trop facile pour toi. Il fallait de la complication. Tu pouvais pas avoir un crush normal et mignon en faisant juste connaissance par message. Non, fallait que tu t'intéresses au mec dont le meilleur pote est en train de mourir

Derek : Il ne va pas mourir

Cora : Tu n'aides pas

Isaac : D'accord.

Isaac : Quel genre de message tu aimes recevoir quand tu déprimes ?

Derek : Tu m'envoies des photos de chiot

Isaac : Eh bah voilà problème réglé

Cora : Isaac ? Est-ce que ça va toi ?

Isaac : Envoie moi les photos au passage

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Isaac : C'est Alison …

Isaac : C'est son ex et elle vient d'apprendre pour tout ça. On s'est vu cet aprèm et tout allait bien et puis d'un coup, elle a commencé à pleurer. Pas un peu pleurer. Beaucoup pleurer

Cora : Elle l'aime encore ?

Isaac : Elle a dit que c'était pas le cas et je la crois. C'est juste dur pour elle. Son ex est en train de mourir et elle vient juste d'apprendre pourquoi il a vraiment rompu avec elle

Cora : Et tu te moques de Derek qui ne choisit pas la personne la plus simple ?

Derek : Comment tout est devenu aussi bizarre en une semaine ?

Isaac : J'ai l'impression qu'on est entrainé dans une histoire qui ne nous concerne pas

Cora : Si tu veux en échapper, tu peux encore tu sais … Vous vous connaissez à peine

Isaac : Je veux pas faire ça

Derek : Non je veux l'aider

Cora : … eh bah commencer à stocker les photos de petits chiens alors parce que vous allez avoir du boulot

x

**[18/03 21h14]**

Alison : J'ai besoin d'aide

Lydia : A propos de Scott ?

Alison : Non à propos d'Isaac

Lydia : Oh mince tu devais le voir c'est vrai

Lydia : Comment ça a été ?

Alison : Ca allait bien au début. On discutait facilement, il m'a vraiment changé les idées puis d'un coup je me suis mise à rire et j'ai craqué.

Alison : Je suis allée voir Scott hier et il arrivait à peine à parler mais à un moment j'ai dit un truc qui l'a fait rire et il s'est complètement étouffé et j'ai tellement paniqué

Alison : Et je m'en suis souvenue et je me suis mise à pleurer en plein milieu mon rendez-vous avec Isaac

Lydia : C'est le pire timing tu monde

Alison : Je sais mais dire ça me donne l'impression de blâmer Scott alors qu'il n'y est pour rien

Lydia : Isaac sait pour Scott ?

Alison : Je lui ai dit mais je crois que Derek lui en avait déjà parlé

Lydia : Les pauvres ils pensaient rencontrer deux petits étudiants assez stupides pour mettre leurs numéros dans la poche d'un inconnu et ils arrivent en plein milieu d'un gros bordel

Alison : Comment tout est devenu aussi compliqué en quelques jours ? Il se passe littéralement rien dans nos vies pendant un an et soudainement tout d'un coup

Lydia : La vie est comme ça parfois

Lydia : Demande à Isaac de te laisser du temps. Tu l'aimes bien et il doit le savoir mais là tu as besoin de respirer un peu. Et Stiles aussi d'ailleurs …

Alison : Je crois plutôt que Derek aide Stiles

Lydia : Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué tout à l'heure ?

Alison : La façon dont il a souri à son écran alors qu'il avait l'air exténué et mort à l'intérieur ? Difficile à manquer

Alison : C'est tellement le bordel …

Lydia : Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Alison : Je veux bien merci

x

**[18/03 21h34]**

Stiles : Est-ce que tu veux voir un film ?

Derek : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Tu as Netflix ?

Derek : Oui

Stiles : Alors on pourrait mettre le même film en route et juste en parler par message

Stiles : Si ça te dit bien sûr

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

Stiles : Quelque chose de léger ?

x

**[19/03 09h37]**

Cora : Vous avez refixé une date pour votre rendez-vous ?

Derek : On n'en a pas parlé

Cora : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Tu as manqué l'information que son meilleur pote a failli y passer et qu'il est toujours dans une situation critique qui fait qu'il est soudainement passé tout en haut de la liste des personnes ayant besoin d'une greffe ?

Cora : Ne t'énerve pas

Derek : Je pense pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de sortir en ce moment

Cora : Son meilleur ami était déjà dans cet état quand il t'a parlé

Derek : C'est différent

Cora : Je comprends

Derek : Vraiment ?

Cora : Tu ne veux pas t'embarquer dans cette histoire et je comprends

Derek : Non c'est pas ça !

Derek : C'est pas comme si je ne voulais plus le voir ou entendre parler de lui

Derek : J'essaie de faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui et je ne pense pas que l'inviter à aller boire un café soit ce dont il a besoin en ce moment

Derek : Je ne me défile pas !

Cora : Ok

Derek : Arrête je te dis que je ne me défile pas

Cora : J'ai dis ok et je le pense. Je te crois. C'est compliqué

Derek : Oui c'est compliqué

x

**[19/03 12h24]**

Scott : Hey, désolé de t'envoyer un message je ne sais pas si tu as envie d'en recevoir de ma part mais je me demandais … Pourquoi Stiles t'en a parlé maintenant ?

Scott : Je ne lui en veux pas ou quoi mais je me posais la question

Alison : Il a disparu de la circulation pendant des heures et on s'inquiétait avec Lydia. Et quand il nous a dit pourquoi je me suis énervée car je pensais qu'il s'était juste trouvé une excuse pour ne pas voir Derek. Et ça m'énervait qu'il te fasse passer avant lui. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais malade. Et il me l'a dit pour que j'arrête de dire ça

Scott : Qui est Derek ?

x

**[19/03 12h57]**

Scott : Derek ?

Stiles : ? ?

Scott : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de Derek ?

Scott : Alors que visiblement c'est un gros truc ?

Scott : Au point que tu penses que ce soit l'homme de ta vie sans même l'avoir rencontré ?

Stiles : Je ne l'ai pas rencontré alors il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire

Scott : Mais tu passes ton temps à en parler à Lydia et Alison ?

x

**[19/03 13h04]**

Stiles : Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de Derek ?

Alison : Je ne savais pas qu'il ne savait pas ! !

Alison : Je suis désolée ! !

x

**[19/03 13h05]**

Stiles : Ouais mais tu me connais j'ai un crush alors j'ai besoin de tout déblatérer et j'exagère sur tout

Scott : Bah non j'en sais pas en fait

Scott : Puisque tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes crushs

Stiles : On s'est juste envoyé des messages

Scott : Ok

Stiles : Tu es en colère ?

Scott : Je suis ton meilleur ami ?

Stiles : Je suis désolé d'accord ? C'est juste parti d'une blague au début et je pensais que ça mènerait nulle part et au final je lui parle beaucoup mais c'est juste des messages. S'il s'était passé quelque chose je t'en aurais parlé

Scott : Est-ce que tu es sorti avec quelqu'un dans l'année qui est passée ? Même vu brièvement ou eu un flirt ou je ne sais quoi ?

Stiles : Peut-être une ou deux aventures comme ça mais rien d'important

Scott : Et je suppose que Lydia et Alison en savent tout ?

Stiles : Est-ce que tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

Scott : Oui

Scott : Et n'ose pas me dire que tu ne m'en ferais pas si TU étais celui coincé chez lui toute la journée qui apprend par son ex petite amie que son « meilleur ami » ne lui raconte plus rien de sa vie

Scott : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Scott : Tu sais que je me fiche que tu sois gay non ? Dis-moi que c'est pas à propos de ça

Stiles : Je sais que tu t'en fiches et non ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit des mecs

Stiles : C'est juste que c'est compliqué pour toi en ce moment et que je n'avais pas envie de me ramener avec mes petites histoires insignifiantes

Scott : Quoi c'est trop léger et joyeux pour moi ? C'est des petits moments de vie insouciants alors on en parle pas au mec qui va crever ?

Scott : Je suis ton meilleur ami t'es censé me parler de ce qui t'arrive

Stiles : Peut-être que je voulais pas avoir l'air de vivre ma meilleure vie alors que toi tu ne peux presque pas sortir de chez toi ? Ca donne un peu l'impression que je m'en fous ce qu'il t'arrive non ?

Scott : Quoi tu te sens coupable de VIVRE ?

Stiles : Peut-être

Scott : Je croyais que tu étais le plus intelligent de nous deux

Scott : Mais t'es vraiment con en fait

Stiles : Merci

Scott : Tu crois pas que ça me ferait du bien justement d'entendre tes histoires ? De t'aider à arrêter de paniquer parce que tu ne sais pas quoi dire à un mec ? D'entendre parler de tes flirts ou des gars sur qui tu flashes ? Parce que j'aurais vraiment pu rire en entendant que tu as mis ton numéro dans la poche d'un mec que tu ne connais pas juste parce que tu le trouves beau et que tu crains trop pour lui parler

Scott : J'ai compris pourquoi tu agis comme ça tu sais. Je sais que c'est pas simple pour toi et vraiment je suis désolé de te faire ça et je sais que ça te fera moins mal si tu t'habitues

Scott : Mais je me sens tellement mal à l'idée que tu me coupes de ta vie. Je me sentirais beaucoup moins mal d'entendre parler de tout ce que je suis en train de manquer et peut-être de tout ce que je vivrais jamais plutôt que de savoir que t'agis comme si j'étais déjà plus là

Scott : Je suis désolé d'être égoïste mais laisse-moi ça

Stiles : T'es un putain de connard tu le sais ça ?

Stiles : Parce que j'étais en cours et maintenant il y a un amphi qui se demande ce qui va pas chez le type qui a dû sortir en pleurant

Stiles : T'as pas le droit de dire que tu vas mourir parce que tu vas PAS mourir ok

Scott : D'accord mais ça ne change rien au reste

Stiles : Je suis désolé

Stiles : Je voyais pas les choses comme ça

Stiles : Je te jure que je voyais pas les choses comme ça

Scott : Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer

Stiles : Je viens te voir tout à l'heure et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir

x

**[19/03 20h45]**

Stiles : Tu t'es déjà rendu compte de combien la vie était lente ?

Stiles : Je sais que je suis littéralement en train de vivre des trucs qui font dire à tout le monde l'inverse mais

Stiles : C'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses

Stiles : J'ai l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti

Stiles : Je sais qu'une seconde je panique en étant tout excité parce que je vais te voir et la suivante je suis dans ma voiture à faire un excès de vitesse vers l'hôpital mais je parle du moment où j'ai vu les appels manqués et tout ce temps à l'hôpital

Stiles : Ces derniers jours ont duré un siècle

Stiles : J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans

Stiles : Mais c'était que quelques jours

Stiles : Et j'ai l'impression que le monde entier tourne plus lentement comme pour que je m'habitue à cette sensation de vide

Stiles : J'ai regardé l'heure à l'instant en me disant qu'il devait être tard car je suis tellement fatigué mais non il est pas 21h. Et tu sais que je ne dors pas alors il m'en faut pour être fatigué à cette heure-ci

Stiles : Le temps est lent mais j'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir plus pour autant. Je sais que ça a aucun sens mais j'ai l'impression de devoir courir dans tous les sens mais ça mène à rien et rien ne bouge et c'est juste LENT

Stiles : Désolé je suis juste fatigué je t'embête pas plus avec ça

Derek : Tu ne m'embêtes pas

Derek : Je ne répondais pas car j'avais l'impression que tu avais besoin de tout balancer

Stiles : C'était le cas

Stiles : Merci

Derek : Tu veux regarder un autre film ? Tu veux que je raconte des histoires ? Tu veux que je t'envoie des blagues nulles que je trouve sur internet ?

Derek : Stiles ?

Derek : Bonne nuit

Stiles : Je dors pas

Derek : Ok ?

Stiles : Pourquoi tu me parles encore ?

Derek : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Je suis une loque en déprime depuis 4 jours. On était censé flirter et se voir et passer un bon moment et j'ai rien de joyeux, de drôle ou de sympa à raconter depuis 4 jours alors pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec moi ?

Derek : Parce que je n'aime pas te savoir seul à déprimer

Derek : Je m'inquiète pour toi

Derek : Je veux te voir aller mieux

Stiles : Tu réalises aussi que ça peut devenir bien pire ?

Stiles : J'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer

Stiles : J'arrive à peine à respirer en y pensant

Derek : Alors laisse-moi t'empêcher d'y penser

Derek : Laisse-moi t'aider à respirer

Stiles : Je suis tellement content d'avoir mis mon numéro dans ta poche

Derek : Je suis tellement content que tu ais mis ton numéro dans ma poche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'était le chapitre de la Déprime. Je sais. Je suis désolée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic redevient joyeuse pas la suite.
> 
> Oui, Stiles avait une très bonne raison de ne pas être venu au rendez-vous. Ne me demandez pas quelle maladie à Scott, honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu envie de faire de recherche sur le sujet, alors je ne sais même pas si il existe quelque chose qui corresponde à ce que je lui ai donné.


	6. Chapter 6

**[21/03 10h34]**

Isaac : Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

Alison : Je vais bien et toi ?

Isaac : Bien !

Isaac : Je me demandais, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas ni rien, mais je me demandais si je pouvais te poser une question ?

Isaac : Tu n'as pas à me répondre

Alison : Est-ce que c'est à propos de Scott ?

Isaac : Oui

Alison : Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Isaac : Oui

Alison : J'ai rencontré Scott en première année lors des journées d'intégration à la fac et ça a été instantané. Je crois que c'est mon truc ça, de craquer pour un garçon dans l'heure dans laquelle je le rencontre

Alison : On s'est rapidement mis ensemble. C'était comme avoir seize ans. On est resté ensemble pendant presque trois ans quand soudainement …

Alison : On s'est disputé ? Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Je suis rentrée de cours, j'ai déposé mes affaires et je me suis précipitée à son appart' car c'est là qu'on devait se retrouver et il était en retard donc je l'attendais devant la porte

Alison : J'ai su que ça n'allait pas quand je l'ai vu arriver. Alors quand il n'a pas voulu m'en parler j'ai essayé d'y aller doucement, de juste être là pour lui mais c'était comme si chaque geste et chaque mot l'énervait encore plus. J'ai fini par lui demander s'il préférait que je parte et là il s'est vraiment énervé et ça m'a énervé alors on s'est juste hurlé dessus

Alison : Enfin il a surtout hurlé si je me souviens bien. Il m'a vraiment sorti des trucs horribles. Puis il m'a dit de partir et je l'ai fait

Alison : Deux jours plus tard je me suis dit que j'avais le droit à des explications et je suis allée chez lui et il n'y était pas. Ses affaires n'y étaient pas et son voisin m'a dit qu'il était parti

Alison : J'ai envoyé je ne sais pas combien de messages, je l'ai appelé … rien

Alison : Au début Stiles était dans la même situation que moi et puis il a eu des nouvelles. Quand il a refusé de me dire où il était je me suis énervée. On s'est disputé et on ne s'est pas parlé pendant quelques semaines

Alison : C'était super bizarre parce que jusque-là on était toujours Scott, Stiles, Lydia et moi. Soudainement c'était Lydia et moi d'un côté et Stiles et Scott de l'autre

Alison : La seule explication que Stiles m'ait donnée c'est que Scott et moi c'était fini et que Scott devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Laisse-moi te dire que j'ai pas aimé cette explication

Alison : Mais j'ai arrêté d'en vouloir à Stiles car je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je pensais que c'était la façon dont Scott l'avait traité lui aussi … j'avais pas pensé une seconde à ça

Alison : Donc voilà ce qu'il s'est passé

Alison : Est-ce que ton silence veut dire que tu t'es rendu compte à quel point c'était le bordel et que tu ne veux absolument pas être mêlé à tout ça ? Parce que je comprendrais

Alison : Il n'y a vraiment plus rien entre Scott et moi. Mais je comprendrais que ça fasse quand même beaucoup

Isaac : Non non c'est pas ça !

Isaac : Je sais juste pas vraiment quoi dire

Alison : C'est pas trop grave car je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer le tout moi aussi

Isaac : Oui tu devrais sûrement prendre du temps

Isaac : Je comprends

Alison : Ok

x

**Groupchat : 3 Pamplemousses**

**[21/03 11h24]**

* _Son of Ali a renommé la conversation : 3 Pamplemousses_ *

Lydia : Des pamplemousses ?

Alison : Ne pas avoir de nom me déprimait

Lydia : D'accord mais des pamplemousses ?

Alison : C'est un fruit de saison

Lydia : Ce qui n'explique rien ?

Alison : C'est un fruit amer

Lydia : Ah donc on la joue profondeur dramatique et métaphore

Alison : J'ai une question

Alison : [photo]

Alison : Comment je prends le « oui tu devrais sûrement prendre du temps » ?

Alison : Genre je suis une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait et qui se précipite trop vite ? C'est en rapport avec le fait que j'ai pleuré quand je l'ai vu ?

Stiles : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il dise ça avec une arrière-pensée. Peut-être qu'il veut juste dire qu'il comprend que tu ais besoin de temps et qu'il pense aussi que c'est la meilleure idée ?

Alison : Mouais …

Lydia : Tu viens de parler d'un mec avec qui tu as été pendant 3 ans et qui revient dramatiquement dans ta vie, c'est normal que le nouveau venu ait un peu peur

Alison : Oui alors j'ai aussi envoyé ça

Alison : [photo]

Alison : Genre hey j'ai complètement craqué pour toi en une heure aussi

Alison : Mais ça par contre il ne l'a pas DU TOUT noté

Stiles : Si c'était avant tout le reste, j'aurais pas non plus été plus marqué par ça

Alison : Alors je fais quoi ? Je lui dis « eh au fait je t'aime vraiment bien alors attends un peu s'il te plait le temps que j'avale le fait que mon ex que j'ai détesté pendant un an est en fait juste en train de mourir ? »

Stiles : Sous d'autres formes …

Lydia : Ok vous savez quoi ?

Lydia : Les mecs sont annulés jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de déprimer

Stiles : Alors j'aimerais juste rapidement rappeler que je suis un mec

Lydia : Les mecs sont annulés sauf toi

Stiles : Je me sens tellement spécial

Stiles : Mais ça ne me gêne pas d'être annulé

Stiles : Peut-être que ça m'aidera à dormir

Lydia : …

Lydia : Vas-y déverse le mal qui est en toi sur cette conversation de la déprime

Stiles : Oh si tu le demandes avec tant de bienveillance !

Stiles : Mes profs ont décidé que les semi partiels c'était tendance. Je ne dors pas. J'ai peur dès qu'on m'appelle au téléphone (j'ai littéralement ordonné à mon père de m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir qu'il m'appelait et d'écrire PINGOUIN comme premier mot de message pour que je sache que tout va bien (la première qui fait une blague sur les safe words je la trucide)). J'arrive pas à me concentrer plus de 10minutes alors je vais certainement foirer mon année et devoir m'endetter encore un peu plus pour payer une année supplémentaire pour avoir mon diplôme

Lydia : Pas un mot sur Derek ?

Stiles : Bah ça va de ce côté en fait

Alison : Je rage

Alison : Mais je suis contente pour toi

Alison : Mais je rage

x

**[22/03 12h34]**

Derek : [photo]

Stiles : Awwwwww

Stiles : Mais où tu te promènes pour rencontrer tous ces chiens ? ?

Stiles : Je vois jamais de chien moi !

Derek : Je les attire

Stiles : Wow tellement canon que même les chiens se précipitent pour lui

Stiles : Est-ce que je viens de me traiter de chien ?

Derek : Je ne vais pas commenter

Stiles : En dehors des adorables petits chiens, comment vas-tu ?

Derek : Ca va plutôt bien

Derek : Je n'ai pas tué l'étudiante qui a expliqué pendant 5 minutes que Jane Eyre était en réalité antiféministe car l'héroïne finit mariée donc c'est un petit miracle

Stiles : Je l'ai jamais lu mais je te crois sur parole qu'elle aurait dû manger le livre en punition

Derek : Le livre fait 600 pages alors ça aurait été très satisfaisant à voir

Stiles : Comment le prof a réagi ?

Derek : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Quand d'autres étudiants racontent n'importe quoi ou sont insupportables au point que j'ai envie de leur lancer quelque chose à la figure ou de leur dire de se la fermer, je trouve rien de plus jouissif que de voir le prof les rembarrer

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[22/03 12h44]**

Derek : Il croit que je suis étudiant

Isaac : AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

x

**[22/03 12h45]**

Derek : Je lui ai dit qu'elle se trompait et lui ai expliqué pourquoi en citant le roman et en utilisant le contexte de parution

Stiles : Et le prof a juste écouté le débat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Derek : Qu'elle se trompait et pourquoi en citant le roman et utilisant le contexte de parution

Stiles : Quoi ?

Derek : Je suis le prof

Derek : Je ne suis pas étudiant en littérature. Je suis enseignant

x

**[22/03 12h48]**

Stiles : DEREK EST UN PROF

Stiles : COMMENT TU M'AS CACHE CA ? ? ?

Alison : Attends tu viens juste de l'apprendre ?

x

**[22/03 12h53]**

Stiles : Comment j'ignorais ce détail jusqu'à maintenant ?

Derek : Je pensais qu'Alison te l'avait dit

Stiles : Non elle a refusé de me dire quoique ce soit sur toi car elle trouvait que ce serait tricher

Derek : Absolument rien ?

Stiles : Absolument rien

Stiles : C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé injuste que tu aies déjà des histoires sur moi !

Stiles : Tu es prof de littérature

Derek : Oui

Stiles : Oh c'est pour ça que tu veux que je sois gentil et attentif envers mes profs

Stiles : Et les types d'élèves que tu détestes c'est ceux que tu as dans ta classe

Stiles : Et c'est pour ça que tu réponds jamais quand tu es en cours car tu DONNES le cours

Derek : Oui, oui et oui

Stiles : Oh

Derek : Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[22/03 13h00]**

Derek : Et s'il pense que je suis vieux ?

Cora : Il sait déjà à quoi tu ressembles

Derek : Mais s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? ? ?

* _Cora a quitté la conversation_ *

* _Isaac a ajouté Cora à la conversation_ *

Isaac : N'ose même pas me laisser seul avec lui à ce niveau de stupidité

x

**[22/03 13h02]**

Stiles : Non ça ne me dérange pas

Derek : Vraiment ?

Stiles : Est-ce que ça te dérange que je sois étudiant ?

Derek : Non

Derek : Tant que tu ne commences par à étudier la littérature

Stiles : Ahah pas de risque non

Stiles : Le prend pas mal

Derek : Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas fan

Stiles : Au moins je sais ENFIN pourquoi c'était mort entre toi et Alison

Derek : Donc elle ne t'a rien dit du tout ?

Stiles : Non ! Et ça me rendait dingue d'ailleurs

Stiles : Parce que plus je te parlais moins j'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de toi

Derek : Et tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

Stiles : Si mais elle refusait de me le dire

Derek : Et tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais trop vieux pour être étudiant ?

Stiles : Alors

Stiles : Écoute

Stiles : Sois moins magnifique et peut-être que les cerveaux des gens autour de toi se poseront plus de questions avant de te mettre leur numéro dans la poche

Derek : Tu réalises que tu es la seule personne qui ait jamais fait ça ?

Stiles : Je me sens spécial

Stiles : Mais du coup : sois moins magnifique et peut-être que MON cerveau se serait posé plus de questions avant de mettre mon numéro dans ta poche

Derek : J'ai empêché ton incroyable cerveau de détective de fonctionner ?

Stiles : Visiblement

Derek : Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose

Derek : Tu dis que j'ai plus d'informations que toi à cause des histoires d'Alison mais, déjà, je pense qu'on a rattrapé ce retard, et ensuite, tu sais à quoi je ressemble alors que je n'en ai aucune idée

Stiles : As-tu peur que je sois repoussant ?

x

**Groupchat : 3 Pamplemousses**

**[22/03 13h23]**

Stiles : HELPHELPHELPHELP

Alison : Au rapport capitaine !

Stiles : Je crois que je vais devoir lui envoyer une photo de moi

Lydia : Oh mon dieu il a demandé une photo ?

Stiles : QU'EST-CE QUE J'ENVOIE

Lydia : Déjà vas dans un endroit où tu peux être seul

Lydia : Ensuite enlèves quelques vêtements mais pas tout

Lydia : Ce qui est caché a du charme aussi

Stiles : PAS CE GENRE DE PHOTO

x

**[22/03 13h26]**

Derek : Je m'en fiche mais c'est toi qui parles d'informations inégales entre nous

Stiles : C'est une drôle de façon de me demander une photo de moi

x

**Groupchat : Cellule de Crise**

**[22/03 13h26]**

Stiles : AIDE MOI AU LIEU DE RENOMMER LA CONVERSATION ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Alison : [photo]

Stiles : Oh mon dieu d'où sort cette image et où sont mes vêtements ?

Alison : Strip poker l'année dernière

Alison : Techniquement tu as encore ton caleçon

* _Lydia a renommé Stiles : Too Sexy For My Shirt_ *

* _Lydia a renommé Alison : Paparazzi_ *

Too Sexy For My Shirt : LYDIA

x

**[22/03 13h28]**

Derek : Ne rend pas ça gênant

Stiles : On a commencé gênant autant continuer non ?

Derek : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de photo

Stiles : Mais tu aimerais en recevoir

x

**Groupchat : Cellule de Crise**

**[22/03 13h29]**

Paparazzi : [photo]

Paparazzi : [photo]

Paparazzi : [photo]

Too Sexy For My Shirt : Laquelle ? ? ? ! ! ! !

Too Sexy For My Shirt : Et pourquoi je découvre toutes ces photos ? ? ? ?

x

**[22/03 13h32]**

Derek : Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être curieux

Stiles : Quel genre de photo tu veux de moi ?

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ?

Stiles : Tu vas me demander ce que je porte ensuite ?

x

**Groupchat : Cellule de Crise**

**[22/03 13h32]**

Too Sexy For My Shirt : OK. J'essaie de rendre ça gênant pour gagner du temps mais J'AI BESOIN D'UNE REPONSE

Lydia : Celle là

Lydia : [photo]

Paparazzi : Oh

Paparazzi : Adorable et canon sur la même photo comment tu combines les deux ?

Paparazzi : Ça m'énerve parce que je sais que t'as même pas posé pour ça

Paparazzi : J'ai envie d'embrasser le mec sur cette photo t'es sûr d'être gay ?

Too Sexy For My Shirt : Vu la réaction d'Ali c'est pas trop ?

Lydia : Non.

Lydia : Remercie-moi de savoir quand te prendre en photo

x

**[22/03 13h33]**

Derek : Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'avais en tête non

Derek : Je ne compte pas en faire quoique ce soit c'était juste une remarque

Derek : Et si je t'ai vexé je suis désolé

Derek : Stiles ?

Stiles : [photo]

x

**Groupchat : Cellule de Crise**

**[22/03 13h40]**

Too Sexy For My Shirt : Ok c'est envoyé

Paparazzi : Yeah !

Too Sexy For My Shirt : Et il ne répond plus

Paparazzi : Quoi ?

Paparazzi : Il est aveugle ?

Lydia : Peut-être qu'il profite juste de la vue …

x

**[22/03 13h50]**

Stiles : Ok alors je vais avoir besoin d'une réponse un de ces jours car je vais finir par mal le prendre

Derek : C'est vraiment toi ?

Stiles : Oui pourquoi ?

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[22/03 13h51]**

Derek : [photo]

Isaac : Depuis quand c'est devenu une conversation pour partager des photos de mecs mignons ?

Cora : Canon tu veux dire

Cora : Et personnellement ça me va totalement

Derek : C'est LUI

Isaac : OH

Cora : ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Cora : Oh merde

Cora : Oh Derek tu es tellement fichu

Isaac : Je suppose que c'est l'approbation que tu voulais entendre ?

Isaac : Derek ?

Cora : Derek tu es vivant ?

Isaac : Je l'imagine bien nager dans une marre de son propre sang après avoir trop saigné du nez …

x

**[22/03 13h54]**

Stiles : Pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est pas de moi ?

Derek : Parce que tu es magnifique ?

x

**Groupchat : Cellule de Crise**

**[22/03 13h56]**

Too Sexy For My Shirt : JE REPONDS QUOI A CA

Lydia : Oooooooh

Paparazzi : FONCE FONCE FONCE

x

**[22/03 13h58]**

Stiles : Et je ne sais plus quoi dire

Derek : Moi non plus

Stiles : Enfin c'est cool merci

Stiles : Parce que je te trouve aussi magnifique

Stiles : Mais tu le savais déjà

Stiles : Ne profite pas trop de cette photo quand tu es seul avec toi-même

Derek : Oh mon dieu pourquoi tu dis des trucs pareil ? !

Stiles : Parce que cette situation est très gênante alors j'essaie de m'en extirper en plaisantant !

Derek : En rendant les choses gênantes pour MOI ? ! !

Stiles : Oui ok pardon

Stiles : Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de cette photo

Derek : Je crois que je vais te laisser seul avec toi-même le temps que tu te calmes

Derek : Ne pense pas trop fort à moi

Stiles : ET JE DIS DES TRUCS HORRIBLES ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

x

**Groupchat : Cellule de Crise**

**[22/03 14h05]**

Paparazzi : Je suis prête à payer pour avoir ta réponse à ça

Too Sexy For My Shirt : J'ai rendu tout ça super gênant comme tu t'en doutes et on va pas parler de la fin

Lydia : Oh si on va parler de la fin

Paparazzi : Envoie nous des captures d'écran

Lydia : Tout de suite

Paparazzi : NOURRIS NOUS

x

**Groupchat : HELP**

**[22/03 14h16]**

Isaac : Tu penses que Derek est encore en vie ?

Cora : Si on n'entend plus parler de lui avant la fin de la journée on appellera les urgences

x

**[22/03 15h46]**

Alison : Est-ce que ton meilleur ami est un cas aussi désespéré que le mien ?

Isaac : Je serais tenté de dire pire mais je ne connais pas Stiles

Alison : Oh tu l'adorerais

Isaac : Vraiment ?

Alison : Tu veux m'entendre lister vos points communs ?

Isaac : Bien sûr

Alison : Vraiment ?

Isaac : Pour être honnête il ne m'intéresse pas spécialement mais si cela peut me permettre de voir ton nom s'afficher sur mon écran pendant les minutes qui viennent, je suis preneur

x

**Groupchat : Cellule de Crise**

**[22/03 15h51]**

Paparazzi : [photo]

Lydia : Stiles prend exemple sur Isaac

Paparazzi : Je craque

Lydia : Je suis jalouse

* _Too Sexy For My Shirt a renommé la conversation : Alison + Isaac = B.I.S.O.U.S._ *

Paparazzi : Sois pas deg ;)

x

**[22/03 19h34]**

Stiles : Ce midi était trop chargé en émotion et je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de reprendre notre souffle mais je n'ai pas reçu de message de toi depuis 5 heures et ça me manque et aussi j'ai besoin de me plaindre à quelqu'un de ça :

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stiles : Ils prétendent que c'est un mélange carotte-tomate-poivron-oignon

Derek : Je crois que ce que tu manges à la cafétéria le vendredi est plus appétissant

Stiles : Ça avait pas cette tête sur le paquet

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Bon exemple de publicité mensongère

Stiles : C'est encore plus mauvais que ça en a l'air

Derek : Tu es en train de le MANGER ?

Stiles : Bah oui

Derek : Jette moi ça à la poubelle et mange autre chose

Stiles : C'est du gâchis alimentaire

Derek : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier ce truc de nourriture

Stiles : C'est la seule chose qui me reste à manger …

Derek : Où tu habites ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque part où tu peux acheter à manger autour de chez toi

Stiles : Alors d'abord une photo et maintenant mon adresse ?

Derek : Tu ne peux pas me gêner au silence quand tu es en train de t'intoxiquer

Stiles : Ravi de connaitre tes priorités

Derek : [photo]

Stiles : Oh mon dieu ça a l'air trop bon

Stiles : Je suis en train de manger le truc le plus dégoûtant de ma vie et tu m'envoies de la nourriture japonaise comme ça pour le plaisir ?

Stiles : Si ton fantasme c'est la torture je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là

Derek : [photo]

Derek : Voilà l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone

Derek : La livraison est gratuite

Stiles : Il t'est venu à l'esprit que je sois un pauvre étudiant n'ayant pas les moyens de me commander des sushis ?

Derek : D'accord

Derek : Dis-moi ce que tu veux manger et je leur dirais de mettre ça sur mon compte

Derek : Tu n'auras qu'à appeler après pour donner ton adresse

Derek : Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de répondre ?

Derek : Ne me dis pas que ces pseudo légumes t'ont vraiment tué

Stiles : Non

Stiles : Je suis juste en train de réaliser qu'avec un plan pareil tu dois être mon âme sœur car j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait des idées aussi alambiquées que les miennes

Derek : Tu me feras des déclarations quand tu ne seras pas en train de mourir de faim ni de t'empoisonner

Stiles : J'arrive pas à croire que tu proposes sérieusement de me payer à manger

Stiles : C'est comme un rencard mais à distance

Derek : Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser faire ?

Stiles : Alors j'adorerais

Stiles : Déjà parce que je trouve ta proposition bien trop adorable et gentille

Stiles : Et aussi parce que je trouve ce plan hilarant et j'imagine la réaction des gens qui bossent dans ce restaurant

Stiles : Mais je suis moyennement à l'aise à l'idée de te laisser payer pour ma nourriture alors non merci

Derek : Et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de te laisser manger ce truc que tu es en train de manger

Stiles : Je peux me payer à manger Derek, j'exagérais tout à l'heure

Stiles : Ne t'inquiète pas

Derek : Dans ce cas arrête de me donner des raisons de m'inquiéter

Stiles : C'est bon j'ai commandé

Stiles : J'ai jamais vu un sushi aussi peu cher t'es sûr que c'est bon ?

Derek : J'y vais depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner ici et Isaac y va depuis qu'il est étudiant

Derek : Isaac est un ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé, mais je crois que je ne t'ai jamais donné son nom

Stiles : Je sais j'en ai entendu parler (et pas que par toi)

Derek : A quel point vous vous racontez tout ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

Stiles : Hahaha

Stiles : Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Derek : Toutes les conversations qu'on a sont analysées par elles c'est ça ?

Stiles : Pas toutes

Stiles : Seulement quand je panique

Stiles : Tu ne fais pas ça ?

Derek : Peut-être

Stiles : On craint un peu non ?

Derek : Peut-être

Derek : Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Stiles : J'espère pas

Stiles : Je ne pense pas

Derek : Tant mieux

Derek : Tu veux regarder un autre film ce soir ?

Stiles : Est-ce que c'est un rencard ?

Derek : Et si c'en était un ?

Stiles : Alors je vais avoir un imprévu puisque c'est visiblement comme ça que ça marche

Derek : Alors c'est juste un film

Stiles : Je suis un peu déçu du coup

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Stiles ?

Stiles : Es-tu réellement prêt pour cette réponse ?

Derek : Probablement pas

Stiles : Alors je devrais peut-être juste te demander ce que tu as envie de regarder ?

Derek : Ce serait peut-être plus sage

Derek : Et je ne sais pas choisis

Stiles : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois celui qui mène ça

Derek : Ça ?

Stiles : Tu sais

Derek : Je sais

Derek : Et c'est normal que tu mènes : tu es celui qui a commencé

x

**Groupchat : Boys, Boys, Boys I'm Ready For Your Love**

**[22/03 20h02]**

Sexy Stiles : Ce flirt va finir par me tuer

x

**[22/03 20h03]**

Stiles : D'accord

Stiles : En tant que meneur, je te laisse jusqu'à ce que ma nourriture arrive pour choisir ce qu'on regarde

Derek : Es-tu un meneur ou juste un donneur d'ordre ?

Stiles : Tu voudrais connaitre la différence ?

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[22/03 20h06]**

Derek : Je sais que j'ai dit que ce nouveau nom de conversation était stupide

Derek : Mais vous aviez peut-être raison, je vais avoir besoin de funérailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles et Derek ont des rencards covid-friendly. Prenez exemple sur Stiles et Derek. Faites attention à vous les gens.


	7. Chapter 7

**[25/03 11h42]**

Lydia : Devine quoi ?

Stiles : Quoi ?

Lydia : [photo]

Stiles : QUOI

Stiles : MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE

Stiles : COMMENT ?

Lydia : Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu décides de ne pas venir prendre un café avec moi et Alison *cœur*

Stiles : Non.

Stiles : Vous vous fichez de moi

Stiles : Je te déteste

Lydia : On l'a croisé juste dix minutes

Stiles : C'EST DIX MINUTES QUE JE N'AI PAS

x

**[25/03 11h50]**

Stiles : Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lydia t'ait rencontré avant moi

Derek : Oui

Derek : Elle est intense

Stiles : Oh mon dieu

Stiles : Est-ce qu'elle t'a dragué ?

Derek : Non. C'est juste qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut

Derek : Elle m'a fait prendre un selfie avec elle

Derek : Et elle parle très vite et m'a donné l'impression d'être un idiot

Stiles : Oui c'est Lydia

x

**[25/03 12h04]**

Stiles : Je te déteste

Scott : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? !

Stiles : Ah zut c'était pas pour toi

Scott : Oh cool

Scott : Qui tu détestes ?

Stiles : Lydia

Scott : Je ressemble à Lydia ?

Stiles : McCall et Martin sont à côté dans mon répertoire

Stiles : Eh tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste aussi en fait. Si t'avais pas flashé sur Alison, on aurait jamais rencontré Lydia, je serais jamais devenu ami avec elle et elle ne serait pas actuellement une horrible personne avec moi

Scott : Techniquement je voulais qu'on aille à Berkeley et c'est toi qui as choisi UCLA donc c'est quand même ta faute.

Scott : Sinon qu'est-ce que Lydia a fait ?

Stiles : C'est parce que TU voulais rester en Californie et UCLA Berkeley

Scott : T'aurais jamais supporté la neige en hiver à Boston. Et QU'EST-CE QUE LYDIA A FAIT ?

Stiles : Elle a rencontré Derek

Scott : Oh mon dieu elle l'a eu avant toi ?

Scott : Attend c'est pas logique elle a un code d'honneur ou un truc dans le genre

Stiles : Non elle ne l'a pas « eu ». Elle l'a seulement rencontré dix minutes mais elle a eu le temps de faire CA

Stiles : [photo]

Scott : Hé il est pas mal en effet

Stiles : …

Scott : Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça que je suis censé être un meilleur ami qui te soutient à 100% ?

Stiles : ELLE LE TOUCHE

Scott : … oui ?

Stiles : ! ! ! ! ! !

Scott : Leurs épaules se frôlent je suppose ?

Stiles : ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Scott : T'as huit ans ?

Stiles : Je te hais

Scott : C'est pas moi qui le touche !

Stiles : Je suis tellement énervé qu'elle l'ait rencontré avant moi

Stiles : C'est tellement putain d'injuste

Scott : Il a parlé d'elle ?

Stiles : Il a dit qu'elle était intense.

Scott : Intense ?

Stiles : Mais je crois qu'il ne voyait pas ça comme un compliment

Scott : J'aurais dit terrifiante à sa place …

Stiles : Intense

Stiles : Je suis intense ?

Stiles : Ok je vais prendre ces 4 minutes de silence pour un non merci mec

Scott : Tu as dit qu'il ne voyait pas ça comme un compliment de toute façon ! !

Scott : Et comment je suis censé savoir si tu es « Intense » ?

Stiles : Et si ça l'était ? Et s'il préférait Lydia à moi ?

Scott : Envoie-moi ce qu'il a dit

Stiles : T'es sûr ?

Scott : Oui

Stiles : C'est juste que tu m'as jamais aidé pour un mec avant et que je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que notre amitié se transforme en celle de deux ados dans un film nais

Scott : …

Scott : Ose me dire que j'ai pas été l'IMAGE du soutient quand t'as fait ton coming out. Et de toute façon tu m'as aidé pour Alison alors on a déjà cette amitié niaise de film pour ado. Et si tu as cette amitié avec Lydia et Alison mais pas avec MOI je vais être jaloux

Scott : Envoie moi ces foutus messages.

Stiles : [photo]

Scott : Ouais c'est définitivement pas un compliment

Scott : Et elle lui fait peur

Stiles : Parfait

Stiles : J'ai aucune chance devant n'importe quel type de compétition mais encore moins face à Lydia Martin

Scott : Si j'étais plus proche je viendrais de taper pour t'autodégrader comme ça

Stiles : Tu t'essoufflerais rien que de lever le bras mais bien essayé

x

**[25/03 13h39]**

Derek : Hey ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Stiles : Oui pourquoi ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas tu es plutôt silencieux aujourd'hui …

Stiles : Je rumine

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu rumines ?

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Comment tu as eu ça ?

Stiles : Lydia me l'a envoyé

Derek : Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu rumines ?

Stiles : Oui

Derek : Tu m'en veux d'avoir rencontré une de tes amies ?

Stiles : Non ! ! !

Stiles : Je lui en veux à elle !

Stiles : Est-ce que tu ne réponds pas car tu viens de réaliser que tu parlais à un imbécile ?

Derek : Non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas encore comment réagir quand tu es mignon

Stiles : Tu penses que c'est mignon ?

Derek : Oui ?

Derek : Enfin peut-être pas j'en sais rien

x

**Groupchat : Boys, Boys, Boys, I'm Ready For Your Love**

**[25/03 14h10]**

Sexy Stiles : Il pense que je suis mignon

Legol-Ass : Oh mon dieu il pense qu'il est mignon

x

**[25/03 14h11]**

Stiles : Ça me va que tu penses que je suis mignon

Derek : Mignon et ridicule

Stiles : Hé laisse-moi profiter s'il te plait

Derek : Pourquoi tu rumines qu'elle m'ait rencontré ?

Derek : Stiles ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas comment interpréter tes silences

Derek : Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas si c'est un silence ou si tu es juste en train de faire autre chose que me parler

Derek : Mais si c'est un silence : je ne l'ai vu que dix minutes. Et si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, ce sont dix minutes où j'ai été terrorisé par une de tes amies pendant qu'Alison regardait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant qu'on me prenne en photo et me force à répondre à un tas de questions bizarres. Et soudainement l'étrange rousse avait disparu.

Derek : Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'être embarqué dans un culte satanique arrive tout aussi vite, violemment et avec le même sentiment de confusion

Stiles : Donc tu n'as pas spécialement aimé la rencontrer ?

Derek : Est-ce que cette conversation va être redistribuée à tiers et/ou utilisée contre moi ?

Stiles : Tes secrets sont saufs avec moi Derek

Derek : Ce n'était pas la meilleure rencontre de ma vie et j'avoue que je me demande comme on devient ami avec quelqu'un comme ça

Stiles : Ton meilleur ami sort avec sa meilleure amie et vous êtes coincés ensemble lors des soirées films quand ils s'embrassent juste à côté de vous

Derek : Gênant

Stiles : Oui me rapprocher des gens dans la gêne est visiblement récurrent chez moi

Stiles : Et merci, ça me fait me sentir mieux

Derek : Tant mieux

**[25/03 14h45]**

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Derek : [photo]

Stiles : C'est censé être une réponse ?

Derek : J'essaie de réparer le moteur de la voiture d'Isaac

Stiles : Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

Derek : Un peu oui

x

**Groupchat : Boys, Boys, Boys, I'm Ready For Your Love**

**[25/03 14h50]**

Sexy Stiles : Il s'y connait en mécanique

Ly-di-AAAH : Demande-lui des cours

Ly-di-AAAH : Je ne pense même pas que ça te ferait une occasion de le draguer, je pense sincèrement que ça te sauvera la vie

x

**[25/03 14h52]**

Stiles : Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider alors : à partir de quel moment est-ce que le scotch ne suffit plus pour garder le moteur intacte ?

Derek : Tu plaisantes ?

Stiles : Non pourquoi ?

Derek : Je te supplie avec tout ce que j'ai d'aller dans le garage le plus proche immédiatement

Stiles : Non mais t'inquiète pas je fais ça depuis le lycée et ma voiture tient toujours le coup

Derek : Qui t'a dit que le scotch était une bonne idée ?!

Stiles : Mon instinct

Derek : Le même instinct qui te pousse à mettre ton numéro dans la poche d'inconnus ?

Stiles : Ce même instinct merveilleux en effet. Regarde où on en est !

Derek : J'en suis actuellement à paniquer pour un idiot qui répare son moteur avec du scotch

Derek : Je n'aime pas du tout ça

Stiles : Mais ça fonctionne

Derek : Stiles. S'il-te-plait. Va chez un professionnel.

Stiles : Est-ce que c'est encore une de ces fois où tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Derek. Oui.

x

**Groupchat : Boys, Boys, Boys, I'm Ready For Your Love**

**[25/03 15h05]**

Sexy Stiles : Il s'inquiète pour moi

Legol-Ass : Alors autant ça m'amuse d'en apprendre plus sur ton crush, autant j'ai l'impression que tu prends cette conversation pour un bloc-notes

Ly-di-AAAH : Soyez à 19h00 au Clarence. Aucune excuse tolérée.

Sexy Stiles : D'accord mais il y a une raison ?

Ly-di-AAAH : C'est samedi

x

**[25/03 15h08]**

Stiles : Je l'amènerais chez le garagiste dès que je pourrais

Derek : Merci

x

**[25/03 19h10]**

Stiles : Je suppose que tu vas être RAVI de savoir que ton ex petite amie vient de me DETRUIRE l'épaule de te part

Stiles : Connard.

x

**[25/03 19h13]**

Scott : Merci !

Alison : De rien !

x

**[26/03 22h41]**

Stiles : Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à taper mon nom dans Google ?

Derek : Non pourquoi ?

Stiles : Cool

Stiles : Ne le fais pas

Derek : ?

x

**[26/03 00h16]**

Alison : Ketet rouvre tro bbeai

Isaac : Quoi ?

x

**[26/03 00h19]**

Stiles : Esr ce que tu as déjà reflecihs a commment les gens sont cons

Stiles : Tu vzux leur dire quz c'est mort et ims continuent d'essayer

Stiles : Er ils snnt tout chaud et collant et gliddant et ils puent quand ils parlent

Stiles : J'aime pas l'odeur dde la vojda

Stiles : Ke suis juste venu avec mes amis boir eet eux ils arrivent et ils pensent qu'ils peuvent colller

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : Vomment tu flirtes en parlament du seigneur des anneaux

Stiles : ? ? ?

Stiles : C'est judte un film faut qiils se calment je veux pas leur pytain de panis

Stiles : Ils font cjier

Derek : De qui tu parles ?

Stiles : Des gars i,stistzb

Stiles : I,stitsntaant

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : i,sstistan

Derek : Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles : Ouiii

Stiles : I,sttistantt

Derek : Insistant ?

Stiles : OIU

Derek : Est-ce que quelqu'un se montre insistant ?

Stiles : Ouais mais cedt toujouts comme ça quand on sport avec les fimmes

x

**[26/03 00h30]**

Alison : Ke veuc justte que tu sacked quetes le mec le pkus lugnon deka fzv

Alison : T'es genrul

Alison : Trs frole

Alison : Je porrrasis tembefzfer toite les minutres

Isaac : Est-ce que ton téléphone est dans ta poche ou … ?

Alison : NIN

Alison : JE PARMR

Alison : T'ES VREU

Isaac : Ok continue

x

**[26/03 00h32]**

Stiles : Jonnetement je comprznd pas pourquoi

Stiles : Je veux kustz parler de truc avec un mec rt lui il me veut justz dans sin lit

Derek : Est-ce que tu es avec quelqu'un tout de suite ?

Derek : Est-ce qu'il y a un homme avec toi ?

Derek : Est-ce qu'il t'amène quelque part ?

Stiles : No nnon non

Stiles : Ke suis avec lydoz et amidon

Stiles : Je sui sdesole je suis bourré

Stiles : Je veux pas tinsiizter

Derek : Tu es en train de rentrer chez toi ?

Stiles : Tinnsquiteer

Derek : Tu es sûr que tu es en sécurité ?

Stiles :

Derek : Si tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter dis-moi que tu rentres chez toi et que quelqu'un de sobre est avec toi

Derek : Stiles ? ? ?

Derek : Stiles je te jure que je vais appeler la police

x

**[26/03 00h40]**

Alison : NAZY

Alison : NAEU

Alison : ,ZAUI

Isaac : Je suis sûr que tu y es presque

Alison : NEZAU

Alison : BZAI

Alison : PUTAIB

Isaac : Ah ça c'était putain non ?

x

**[26/03 00h56]**

Stiles : T'es un peu une vo,,assr

Stiles : Vonnasse

Stiles : Je t'ai acheté et ty me fazit ça

Derek : Quoi ?

Derek : Dis-moi où tu es

Stiles : Je te fzisais co,fiance er ru m'as fais ça

Derek : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Stiles : PaS TOI

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : Xa

Derek : Ta photo est trop flou. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ni où tu es

Stiles : Je suis déçu

Derek : Stiles sérieusement OU ES TU

Stiles : Va va tinsquiete pas

Derek : OU

Derek : ES

Derek : TU

Stiles : Vhez moi

Stiles : Ma ranle m'a tapé

Stiles : Et jzi mal

Derek : Ta quoi ?

Stiles : tanle

Stiles : tavle

Stiles : table

Stiles : HeEEEYYYY

Stiles : tanle !

Stiles : zut

x

**[26/03 00h59]**

Alison : B

Alison : E

Alison : Z

Alison : Z

Alison : A

Alison : I

Alison : J

Alison : Iouoiuokijiolkjojj

Isaac : Un benzai ?

x

**[26/03 01h14]**

Derek : Ok si tu es chez toi vas dans ton lit

Stiles : Oooojj

Stiles : Te me veux dans min lit

Derek : NON.

Derek : Tu dois dormir

Stiles : Oooooookjj

Stiles : Oooohhjjhjhj

Derek : Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Stiles : Non

Stiles : Ke suis au tip

Stiles : Top

Stiles : Tap

Stiles : titptiptottp

Stiles : Hhaha

Stiles : Est-ce quz c'est droke pour toi aussi )

Stiles : Je vais vrzimeent bien

Stiles : Je flottte c'est trop bien

Stiles : C'est comle ça que sont les nuzged

Stiles : Tu gois ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas si tu m'as demandé si je voyais ou buvais mais oui

Stiles : Tu es pzrfzit

Derek : Non je ne le suis vraiment pas

Stiles : SI

Stiles : Dis QUE RU ES PZFAIR

Stiles : JE LE PZNZR

Stiles : Tu es gznial et je t'aume ok

Stiles : DIS SUE TU ES PAFARIT

Derek : Je suis pafarit

Stiles : DERZK

Derek : Je suis parfait

Stiles : OIUIIIIIIIII

Derek : Tu devrais aller dormir Stiles

Stiles : Mais je beux tr parler

Stiles : Je veux toijousrr te parelr

x

**[26/03 01h34]**

Isaac : Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand quelqu'un de saoul t'envoie des messages ?

Derek : Oh alors toi aussi

Isaac : Pourquoi on apprécie ces deux idiots ?

Derek : Je ne suis pas sûr

Derek : Mais il est plutôt mignon

Isaac : Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

Derek : [photo]

Derek : Entre-autre

Derek : Et toi ?

Isaac : J'arrive même pas à déchiffrer, regarde

Isaac : [photo]

Isaac : [photo]

Isaac : [photo]

Derek : Je crois qu'elle essaie de te dire qu'elle te trouve beau

Isaac : Oh !

x

**[26/03 01h42]**

Isaac : Je te trouve très belle aussi

Alison : hiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuiiiiii

Alison : *emoji citron*

x

**[26/03 01h43]**

Stiles : Je duis désolé

Stiles : Je re garde éveillé akors que tu devrrais dormir

Stiles : Je m'excuse piur demain

Sties : Je te fzis perdez ton temps

Derek : Ce n'est pas un problème Stiles

Derek : Je suis content que tu sois chez toi et en sécurité

Stiles : Pouequoi tu es comme ça ?

Derek : Comme quoi ?

Derek : Stiles ?

Derek : Dors bien Stiles

x

**Groupchat : Quand je suis saoul, je dois rester LOIN de mon téléphone**

**[26/03 10h34]**

Legol-Ass : Je regrette absolument tout

Sexy Stiles : Ne m'en parle pas

Li-di-AAAH : …

Sexy Stiles : T'as envoyé des messages à quelqu'un ou c'était juste nous ?

Li-di-AAAH : [photo]

Legol-Ass : Oh merde

Sexy Stiles : C'est Jackson ? ? ? ?

Legol-Ass : Cette photo est récente

Li-di-AAAH : Ne leur demandez jamais leur adresse

Legol-Ass : Il est réveillé ?

Li-di-AAAH : Non

Sexy Stiles : FUIS FUIIIIIIS

x

**[26/03 11h16]**

Jackson : Hey

Jackson : Je sais que tu es partie tôt ce matin mais il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Si tu es revenue, c'est parce que tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi

Jackson : Tu vas juste revenir encore et encore vers moi alors autant sauter tout de suite ces étapes

Jackson : Reviens ce soir bébé et je te promets que la nuit dernière paraitra fade en comparaison … ;)

_Vous avez bloqué ce numéro_

x

**Groupchat : Quand je suis saoul, je dois rester LOIN de mon téléphone**

**[26/03 11h23]**

Legol-Ass : Je crois que la seule solution est de prétendre qu'Isaac n'existe plus

Sexy Stiles : Ou on pourrait jouer aux grandes personnes et s'excuser

Legol-Ass : ? ? ? ? ?

Sexy Stiles : Ouais j'admets c'est un bon argument

Sexy Stiles : Continuons de faire comme si on était mort

Legol-Ass : Je préfère ça

x

**[26/03 13h45]**

Derek : Comment tu te sens ?

Stiles : Oh mon dieu tu veux encore me parler après ça ?

Derek : Oui

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais comme ça ?

Stiles : Derek j'étais complètement saoul ne cherche pas à prendre quoique ce soit de tout ça au sérieux

Stiles : Juste oublie absolument tout s'il te plait

Stiles : Je me sens tellement mal de t'avoir envoyé tout ça

Derek : Ok

Stiles : Ok ?

Derek : Oui je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien envoyé

Derek : Même si je ne regrette pas que tu m'ais envoyé tout ça

Stiles : Non ?

Derek : C'était amusant

Stiles : Oh mon dieu je me sens encore plus mal maintenant

Derek : Je ne me moque pas de toi

Stiles : Non ?

Derek : Non

Stiles : Pourtant tu pourrais

Derek : Ils disent que ça ne se fait pas d'abattre un homme à terre

Stiles : …

Stiles : Ok je le mérite

Derek : Vous remettez ça ce soir ?

Stiles : Haha non. Même nous on n'est pas assez stupides pour faire deux soirées comme ça d'affilée

Stiles : Notre faible estime de nous-même n'y survivrait pas

Derek : Si tu es libre tu veux regarder un film ?

Stiles : Oh oui !

x

**[26/03 22h43]**

Derek : Pourquoi on regarde ça déjà ?

Stiles : Parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur un film

Derek : Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi CA

Stiles : Alison et ta sœur ont toutes les deux regardé et aimé

Stiles : Alors ce n'était pas censé être … je ne sais pas comment définir ça

Derek : Oh non pas encore eux

Stiles : Sérieusement ? Parce que Arya et Ezra sont les rares qui ne me donnent pas envie de grogner

Stiles : Ok Emily gagne des points mais juste c'est juste de la solidarité gay-lesbienne

Derek : …

Derek : C'est son élève

Derek : Il sort avec son ELEVE

Stiles : Oui mais ils ont des circonstances atténuantes

Derek : C'est. Son. Prof.

Stiles : C'est le fantasme de pas mal de gens

Derek : …

Stiles : Oh mon dieu

Stiles : Est-ce qu'un.e de tes é a déjà essayé de … ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Derek : Non.

Stiles : Et si ça arrivait ?

Derek : J'ai toujours trouvé ce fantasme malaisant. Depuis que JE suis prof, je suis terrifié à l'idée que certains de mes é pourraient ne serait-ce qu'y penser

Stiles : Alors je veux pas te faire peur, mais t'ayant vu, c'est impossible qu'aucun de tes élèves n'y ait jamais songé

Derek : …

Stiles : Je suis juste honnête

Derek : Ew.

Stiles : Ca explique ta réaction contre Alison au moins

Stiles : Enfin techniquement elle n'est même pas TON élève. Et je sais que tu n'as pas d'opposition aux étudiants en général parce que tu as continué à m'envoyer des messages

Stiles : Et puis elle est diplômée à la fin de l'année alors aucune chance que tu sois un jour son prof, donc c'est pas comme si l'horreur prof/élève vous serez vraiment arrivé

Stiles : Enfin je ne me plains pas hein !

Stiles : Vraiment pas

Stiles : J'aime t'avoir pour moi tout seul

Stiles : Derek ?

Stiles : Quand je dis t'avoir pour moi tout seul je pense pas qu'on est quoique ce soit hein

Stiles : Je sais que tu n'es rien pour moi et que je ne suis rien pour toi haha

Stiles : C'est juste histoire de dire qu'il n'y a pas de compétition

Stiles : Avec ma meilleure amie

Stiles : Je pense pas être seul au monde ou dans ta vie ou quoi

Stiles : Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui que tu veux autre qui soit pas moi ou Ali

Stiles : Est-ce que tu parles à d'autres gens ?

Derek : Désolé j'ai juste commencé à penser à autre chose

Stiles : Ok cool cool pas de soucis

Derek : Je ne parle à personne d'autre

Derek : Du moins pas comme je te parle à toi

Stiles : Ok

Derek : Alison ne t'a vraiment rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi-là ?

Stiles : Non pourquoi ?

Derek : Aucun sous-entendu ?

Stiles : Non

Stiles : Mais maintenant j'ai vraiment peur

Derek : C'est rien

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stiles : Le fait qu'elle soit élève dans le département où tu bosses était pas le seul problème c'est ça ?

Stiles : Ok désolé si tu veux pas en parler il n'y a pas de soucis ça me regarde pas

**[26/03 23h15]**

Derek : Je connaissais sa tante

Stiles : Oh

Stiles : J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était pas très nette

Derek : Non elle ne l'est pas

Stiles : Ok

Stiles : Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en demander plus ou laisser tomber le sujet

Derek : Il s'est passé un truc entre elle et moi

Stiles : Un truc ?

Derek : Oui

Derek : Du genre … tu vois

Stiles : Attends t'as quel âge ?

Derek : 28 ans

Stiles : Je croyais que sa tante était en prison depuis genre 12 ans ?

Derek : C'est le cas

x

**[26/03 23h30]**

Stiles : QUOI ? ? ? ?

Stiles : Comment tu as pu ne RIEN DIRE ? ? ?

Alison : ? ?

Stiles : DEREK ET TA TANTE ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Stiles : Elle a bien l'âge de ton père ? Non ? ? ?

Alison : Oui

Alison : Elle a 46 ans …

Alison : Et ce n'était clairement pas à moi de te dire ça

Stiles : Tu m'as dit qu'elle était en prison mais tu m'as pas dit CA

Alison : Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de parler d'un truc comme ça ?

x

**[26/03 23h36]**

Derek : Je vais avoir besoin d'une réponse Stiles

Stiles : Je suis désolé

Stiles : Je suis tellement désolé

Stiles : Ça aurait jamais dû t'arriver un truc pareil et je suis tellement désolé que tu ais vécu ça

Stiles : Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux changer de sujet ?

Derek : Ça va Stiles

x

**[26/03 23h40]**

Stiles : J'arrive pas à y croire

Stiles : Tu m'as dit qu'elle était cinglée mais je pensais pas à CA.

Stiles : Bordel je suis tellement

Stiles : Je crois que je vais vomir ou frapper quelque chose et j'ai envie d'aller voir Derek tout de suite pour être sûr qu'il aille bien car il m'a dit qu'il allait bien mais j'en sais putain de rien derrière un putain d'écran de téléphone

Stiles : Je veux le protéger

Stiles : J'arrive pas à y croire je suis tellement énervé et dégouté

Derek : Je pense que tu voulais envoyer ça à Alison

Stiles : Putain

Stiles : J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait l'erreur la plus clichée de la terre

Stiles : Je suis tellement désolé

Derek : Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi TU t'excuses

Derek : Et pour être honnête ça fait du bien de te voir réagir comme ça

Stiles : Hurler ?

Derek : Certains agissent comme si c'était pas grand-chose ou alors ne voient pas le problème

Derek : Ou pensent que j'ai eu la chance

Stiles : Donne-moi les noms et les adresses je te jure que je m'en occupe

Stiles : Est-ce que ça va ? Vraiment. Je sais pas ce que ça doit te faire d'en parler

Derek : Je vais bien. Vraiment.

Derek : Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, je vais vraiment bien. C'était il y a longtemps et même si je n'aime pas en parler ça va

Stiles : Ok

Stiles : Je suis content qu'elle soit en prison

Derek : Moi aussi

x

**[27/03 00h01]**

Stiles : Désolé

Alison : Pour quoi ?

Stiles : M'être énervé sur toi

Stiles : C'est pas ta faute, t'as rien à voir avec elle

**[27/03 00h26]**

Alison : Quand il m'a demandé si c'était le même Argent que Kate Argent j'ai cru que tout recommençait

Alison : J'ai grandi dans une petite ville. Tout le monde savait ce que ma tante avait fait. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était en prison et pourquoi. Et elle n'y est pas allée que parce qu'il était mineur. Elle était obsédée. Le mot stalker est pas suffisant. Elle l'observait tout le temps, elle rodait autour de chez lui, elle a menacé sa famille, je crois même qu'elle a essayé de kidnapper une de ses sœurs ou quelque chose

Alison : Je m'en souviens pas car j'avais 10 ans. Mais je me souviens de la façon dont les gens nous regardaient moi et mes parents. Et l'année suivante au collège, les autres enfants ont commencé à m'insulter, me dire des trucs. Je comprenais rien. On a déménagé et mes parents m'ont tout expliqué

Alison : C'est assez terrifiant de savoir que tu partages ton sang avec quelqu'un comme ça

Stiles : Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle

Alison : Je sais

Alison : Mais merci de le dire

Stiles : Hey

Stiles : Je t'aime Alison

Alison : *cœur*

x

**[27/03 9h45]**

Derek : J'ai parlé de Kate à Stiles

Cora : Oh. Comment il a réagi ?

Derek : Bien ? Il était choqué, puis énervé. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé que ça me soit arrivé et qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit en prison

Cora : Est-ce que tu as dû lui expliquer ou est-ce qu'il en est arrivé là tout seul ?

Derek : Tout seul

Cora : Je commence à bien l'aimer

Derek : Moi aussi

Cora : Ca va ?

Derek : Oui

Derek : Je crois que je suis content qu'il sache

Cora : Comment vous en êtes venu au sujet ?

Derek : Tu te souviens de son amie avec laquelle rien n'est arrivé et qui est plus ou moins avec Isaac maintenant ?

Cora : Alison c'est ça ?

Derek : Alison Argent

Cora : QUOI ? ? ?

Cora : COMMENT TU AS PU OUBLIER CETTE INFORMATION ? ? ? ?

Derek : Je ne voulais pas en parler

Cora : Isaac sait ? ? ?

Derek : Non

Derek : Et pour en revenir à Stiles. Hier on regardait ta série stupide où un prof sort avec une élève. Puis le fait que c'était pour ça qu'Alison et moi n'avons même pas tenté. Puis il a compris que ce n'était pas que ça et je lui ai dit pour sa tante

Cora : Tu as offert l'information ?

Derek : Ça m'a surpris aussi

Cora : Tu dois vraiment lui faire confiance

Derek : Je crois que oui

Cora : Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré

Derek : Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai

Cora : Tu crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

Derek : Non. Je crois que ça ne fait aucune importance que je l'ai ou non rencontré

Cora : Donc tu lui as tout dit ? Tout ce que Kate nous a fait ? A nous tous ?

Derek : Non

Cora : Si tu l'as bien décrit, il aurait fini par savoir pour Kate de toute façon, alors il n'ignorera sûrement pas le reste longtemps

Derek : Comment ça ?

Cora : Tape notre nom dans google et défile un peu les résultats, tu finis par trouver des trucs sur l'incendie

Cora : Tu ne le savais pas ?

Derek : Non

x

**[27/03 10h22]**

Derek : Tu te souviens m'avoir demandé si je t'avais cherché sur Google ?

Stiles : Oui

Stiles : Oh mon dieu est-ce que tu viens de le faire ?

Stiles : Parce que je te jure que j'ai une explication parfaitement logique et rationnelle

Derek : Non je ne t'ai pas cherché sur Google

Derek : Mais je suis curieux maintenant

Stiles : Ne le sois pas

Stiles : Pourquoi tu demandes ?

Derek : Est-ce que tu m'as cherché sur Google ?

Stiles : Comment j'aurais fait ça ? Je n'ai pas ton nom de famille

Derek : Si tu l'avais tu l'aurais fait ?

Stiles : Probablement pas non

Stiles : Ca n'aurait pas été drôle. Où aurait été le challenge d'essayer de comprendre qui tu étais, de trouver des petits détails sur toi dans tout ce que tu disais, d'arriver à établir une liste de choses sur toi depuis nos conversations ?

Stiles : Ok ça me fait passer pour un psychopathe mais je te jure que je ne le suis pas !

Derek : Si je te cherchais sur Google est-ce que je te trouverais suspecter pour meurtre ?

Stiles : Non

Stiles : J'ai assez bien couvert mes traces de ce côté-là

Derek : Je peux noter consciencieux à ta liste alors ?

Stiles : Tout à fait

Stiles : Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de ce que je trouverais si je tapais ton nom dans Google ?

Derek : Je crois que tu tomberais seulement sur les articles que j'ai écrits

Derek : Mais en cherchant tu pourrais sûrement trouver ce que tu as appris hier

Stiles : Eh bien maintenant je sais

Derek : Oui

Derek : C'est juste que ce n'est pas tout

Derek : C'est compliqué mais elle n'a pas seulement fait ça

Derek : Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'étaler tout ça

Derek : Et je sais que tu n'as pas mon nom mais je pense que je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu arriverais à trouver des choses sans ça

Stiles : Je n'aurais pas cherché

Stiles : Mais je crois que je devrais te dire qu'Alison m'a parlé de certaines choses

Derek : Oh

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Stiles : Tu veux vraiment que j'en parle ?

Derek : Je préfère savoir ce que tu sais

Stiles : Ok. Je veux commencer par te dire que je suis désolé et que je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elle m'en parle. C'est juste arrivé. Je ne sais pas si elle avait besoin d'en parler ou quoi. Désolé. Je sais que sa tante était obsédée et qu'elle a harcelé ta famille. Alison m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être essayer de faire du mal à ta sœur, elle n'en était pas sûr. C'est flou pour elle aussi et je ne voulais pas insister

Stiles : Et je suis tellement désolé de faire revenir tout ça

Stiles : Je te promets que je n'en parlerais à personne

Stiles : Juste au cas où ce soit ce qui t'inquiète et la raison pour laquelle tu ne réponds pas

Stiles : Écoute si tu ne veux plus me parler c'est d'accord mais s'il te plait dis-moi juste que ça va

Stiles : Derek s'il te plait dis-moi que tu vas bien

Derek : Ça va

Derek : Désolé

Stiles : Je pense que tu es la dernière personne qui devrait s'excuser tout de suite

Derek : Je sais

Stiles : Si je pouvais oublier tout ce que je sais je le ferais crois-moi

Derek : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ça

Derek : Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tout ça

Derek : Ça ne me gêne pas que tu saches

Derek : Je n'aime pas y penser et je déteste l'idée que ça change la façon dont tu me vois mais je suis content que tu le saches

Stiles : Merci

Stiles : C'est une chose stupide à dire mais je suis content que tu veuilles toujours me parler

Derek : Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne

Stiles : Désolé de t'avoir forcé à en parler

Derek : Tu ne m'as pas forcé. J'aurais pu ne rien dire

Stiles : Donc tu voulais que je sache ?

Derek : Oui

Derek : C'est bizarre mais c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps

Stiles : C'est aussi ce que je ressens

Derek : Tant mieux

Stiles : Oui

Stiles : Je ne sais pas si ça va me faire paraitre suspect de le dire ou pas mais … je ne te ferais pas regretter de me parler

Stiles : Même si je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est ce qu'on fait

Derek : Je ne sais pas non plus

Derek : Et merci

Derek : J'espère que je ne te ferais pas non plus regretter de m'avoir donné ton numéro

Stiles : Là tout de suite, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer que ce soit possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le deuxième chapitre à ambiance un peu lourde de cette histoire. J'espère que ça a été et que ça vous a plu. (Je l'ai relu un peu en travers, désolé pour les fautes restantes)


	8. Chapter 8

**[30/03 15h25]**

Stiles : Dis-moi n'importe quoi tant que ça n'a rien à voir avec la décomposition du corps humain

**[30/03 16h14]**

Derek : Désolé du retard, j'étais en réunion

Derek : Il va y avoir un colloque sur la littérature jeunesse et on m'a demandé de participer

Stiles : C'est génial !

Stiles : Mais j'étais persuadé que ton truc c'était Shakespeare ?

Derek : C'est le genre fantastique en réalité, mais j'adore Shakespeare (comme toute personne qui se respecte)

Stiles : Oh ok ! Et du coup qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le colloque ? (J'ai compriiiiiis je redonnerai une chance à Hamlet maintenant que je n'ai plus un horrible professeur ennuyeux sur le dos)

Derek : Je vais pouvoir donner une conférence de 2h, ce qui était déjà prévu depuis un moment, mais aussi aider plus largement à l'organisation car deux des professeurs qui devaient le faire ont eu un empêchement. Ce qui fait que je vais devoir les remplacer. (Tu ne regretteras pas Hamlet. Hamlet est quasiment parfait)

Stiles : Wow ça va te faire beaucoup de boulot ! Il est pour quand ce colloque ? (Quasiment ?)

Derek : C'est pour le mois prochain. (Juste un peu indécis)

Stiles : Tu as hâte ? (Je ne sais pas si j'aime les hommes indécis)

Derek : Oui ! Ça fait pas mal de travail, mais c'est rare que je sois aussi intéressé par un colloque. (Tant que Horatio n'y voit pas d'inconvénient …)

Stiles : Pas beaucoup de colloque sur le fantastique ? (Qui est Horatio et est-ce un homme et est-ce gay ?)

Derek : Définitivement pas assez non. (Son confident, c'est un homme, pour moi ça l'est mais les avis divergent)

Stiles : Dommage. (Oooh je suis intéressé mais je sens le queerbaiting ? Ça date de quoi ? Du 17e siècle ?)

Derek : (Fin 16e et fait une rapide recherche google)

Stiles : (Excuse moi j'ai une soudaine passion pour la littérature shakespearienne qui me pousse à aller lire un tas d'articles universitaires) Balance moi toutes les informations sur ton colloque et ce que tu vas y faire, je promets que ce sera la 2e chose la plus passionnante que je lirai aujourd'hui

Derek : (Bonne lecture !)

**[30/03 17h02]**

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : Est-ce que c'est TOI ? ? ? ?

Derek : Je suppose que tu connais mon nom de famille maintenant

Stiles : Je croyais que tu étais spécialiste en fantastique ? ? ? ?

Derek : Oui. Et en lecture queer. Pour ma défense, il y a de la magie dans l'histoire

Stiles : Donc ton boulot c'est de lire des livres et de dire ce qui est gay dedans ?

Derek : C'est un gros euphémisme mais je suppose que tu peux le résumer comme ça

Stiles : C'est trop tard pour me reconvertir ?

Derek : Oui. Retourne à tes cadavres

Stiles : Oh merci de me rappeler que j'ai un dossier de recherche à rendre demain

Derek : Pourquoi je sens que tu es cet élève qui s'y met seulement 24 heures à l'avance ?

Stiles : C'est totalement faux

Stiles : Seulement 15h et demi à l'avance ;)

x

**Groupchat : Tahcpuorg**

**[30/03 18h05]**

Nosila : Stiles. Explique-moi ces surnoms.

Selits : Ce sont nos noms à l'envers

Aidyl : J'aime comme tu penses que c'est une explication suffisante

Selits : Ça s'appelle procrastiner. J'ai un devoir à rendre. J'ai pas envie de l'écrire

Nosila : Il te reste combien de temps ?

Seltis : Hmmmm 14h ?

Nosila : Tu veux que je te distraie ?

Seltis : Toujours

Nosila : Je voie Isaac ce soir et j'ai un dilemme :

Nosila : [photo]

Nosila : Je préfère celle de droite, mais j'ai peur que ça soit trop ?

Aidyl : C'est ma robe.

Aidyl : Pourquoi tu as MA robe ?

Aidyl : ENCORE.

Seltis : Je croyais que les vrais amis partageaient ?

Nosila : Stiles me comprend

Aidyl : Vole les vêtements de Stiles ?

Nosila : Eurk.

Seltis : Hé ! !

Aidyl : Bon. Pour revenir au sujet : tu veux qu'il te saute dessus au début du repas ou qu'il arrive à attendre sagement la fin ?

Nosila : J'aimerais le faire attendre la fin du repas (car vraiment j'ai FAIM) mais s'il pouvait attendre en souffrant physiquement de ne pas pouvoir me sauter dessus directement, j'apprécierai

Seltis : Si toutes les filles sont comme vous, je suis heureux d'être gay

Aidyl : Tu es toujours heureux d'être gay

Aidyl : Alors prend MA robe (et je te préviens tu as intérêt à me la rendre en bon état et LAVEE)

Seltis : Ew

Nosila : Je le ferai !

Aidyl : Où vous allez ?

Nosila : Il m'a dit que c'était une surprise

Aidyl : Aie. Tu n'aimes pas les surprises

Nosila : Hmm je suis presque en train de changer d'avis

Nosila : Je veux dire j'avais de BONNES raisons de pas aimer les surprises

Nosila : Enfin il a fait de son mieux

Nosila : Bref

Aidyl : Ne me dit pas que tu te remets à penser à Scott

Nosila : Non aucun risque là-dessus

Nosila : Mais je préfère me reprendre avant que Stiles m'égorge

Nosila : Stiles ?

Seltis : Tu exagères je suis jamais allé jusqu'à te tuer parce que tu parlais mal de Scott (et ses surprises SONT absolument nulles)

Aidyl : Dans combien de temps Isaac vient te chercher ?

Nosila : 19h

Nosila : Donc en attendant, j'ai le temps de gentiment paniquer un peu

Nosila : :)

Aidyl : C'est pas la première fois que vous vous voyez

Nosila : Je saaais mais cette fois j'aimerais être ni saoul ni en pleurs, tu vois ?

Aidyl : Vous avez bu un café i jours et tu n'as fini ni saoul ni en pleurs

Seltis : Tu l'as vu il y a 3jours ?

Nosila : Oh oui. C'était un accident, on s'est croisé dans la rue et on a commencé à discuter et on s'est dit qu'on sera mieux assis autour d'un café

Nosila : Enfin d'un thé pour lui puisqu'il n'aime pas le café

Nosila : On a parlé un bon moment de plein de trucs et il m'a tellement fait rire

Nosila : C'est juste que tout se passe si bien j'ai pas envie de faire un seul faux pas ! Je veux que ça reste joyeux, des petites bulles dans le ventre, tout ça quoi

Aidyl : Tu es tellement adorable quand tu aimes un mec

Nosila : Eh doucement ok on y va doucement

Aidyl : Pardon

Aidyl : Tu es tellement adorable quand un mec te plait

Nosila : C'est mieux !

Nosila : J'ai juste tellement hâte de le voir que je suis littéralement en train de regarder par ma fenêtre toutes les 5 minutes

Nosila : C'est ridicule

Aidyl : Je trouve ça mignon moi

Aidyl : Ça me manque d'attendre l'autre en regardant par la fenêtre sans arrêt et d'avoir les papillons et les premiers rencards

Aidyl : J'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un

Nosila : Pense au stress qui accompagne le tout, ça te fera tout remettre en question

Aidyl : Tu laisserais tomber Isaac si tu pouvais ?

Nosila : Non hors de question

Aidyl : C'est ce que je dis

Aidyl : Je veux ce sentiment

Aidyl : Stiles il te manque pas toi ?

**[30/03 18h23]**

Aidyl : Wow regardez-ça, je ne suis vraiment pas aussi intelligente qu'on le dit

Aidyl : Je suis désolé

Seltis : Ca va

Nosila : Vous allez vous rencontrer t'inquiète pas

Aidyl : Mais je veux dire avant ? Tu sais avec les autres ?

Seltis : Avec … qui ? Les filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti ? J'avais la nausée et la boule au ventre rien que de penser au fait que j'allais les voir et ça n'avait rien à voir avec des papillons ou de la panique sympa

Nosila : Et les gars ?

Seltis : Tu veux dire ceux qui m'intéressaient pour une et une seule raison très très précise et très très éphémère ?

Aidyl : Attend tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?

Seltis : Non

Seltis : Wow si ça c'est pas un silence gêné

Nosila : Il n'y avait pas un peu plus que juste du sexe avec Danny ?

Seltis : Danny était raide dingue de Jackson alors aucune chance de ce côté-là

Aidyl : Et le brun d'avant ?

Seltis : Si tu ne te souviens pas de son nom, c'est surement que je ne l'ai pas martelé assez dans cette conversation, donc certainement que non, Lydia, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire non plus

Seltis : On peut revenir au fait que tout est merveilleux pour Alison et Isaac ? C'était vraiment bien plus mignon comme conversation

Aidyl : Est-ce que je t'ai vexé ?

Seltis : Non

Nosila : Est-ce qu'on est censé croire que tu n'es pas légèrement en colère là tout de suite ?

Nosila : Stiles ?

Nosila : Merde

Aidyl : Oublie-le

Aidyl : Concentre toi sur ton rendez-vous et laisse Isaac te changer les idées

Aidyl : Ne laisse juste pas les papillons remonter dans ta gorge

Nosila : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Aidyl : Tu SAIS ce que je veux dire

Nosila : Il est là ! !

Nosila : Oui

Nosila : Oui je sais ce que tu veux dire

x

**[30/03 18h57]**

Lydia : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles : Rien

Lydia : Je sais que tu n'es pas vexé, mais ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a rien

Lydia : Je peux t'entendre MENTIR par message

x

**[30/03 18h57]**

Isaac : OK je suis en bas de chez elle

Isaac : Et mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite

Isaac : Et mes mains sont moites

Isaac : Je crois que je ressemble à rien en plus

Isaac : Oh bordel j'ai 2 minutes pour me calmer

Derek : Respire

Isaac : T'as pas plus encourageant que ça ? ?

Derek : Respire profondément

Isaac : SERIEUSEMETN ? ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire

Derek : C'est la 4e fois que tu la voies, tu sais que ça va bien se passer

Derek : Vous vous appréciez tous les deux, vous voulez tous les deux vous voir et passer une bonne soirée

Isaac : Et si je me ridiculise ?

Derek : Oh oui ça va arriver

Derek : Au moins tu sauras si elle t'apprécie vraiment

Isaac : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? ? ? ? ? ?

Isaac : ELLE EST LA

x

**[30/03 19h05]**

Lydia : Tu sais que si tu ne réponds pas je vais venir jusqu'à chez toi pour avoir une réponse ?

Stiles : Mais oui bien sûr

Lydia : Wow

Lydia : C'est quoi cette attitude ? Je la connaissais pas encore

Lydia : J'ai l'impression d'être la mère d'un ado en crise

Stiles : J'ai un dossier à rendre et là il faut vraiment que je m'y mette

Lydia : Ooooh ! !

Lydia : Oh j'ai compris !

Stiles : A plus Lyd

Lydia : Tu es jaloux ! !

x

**[30/03 19h14]**

Derek : Ça t'arrive d'être énervé par des gens alors qu'ils n'ont techniquement rien fait de mal ?

Stiles : Hmm oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire

Derek : Et on n'a pas le droit de leur en vouloir ?

Stiles : Je suppose que raisonnablement non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien …

Derek : Exactement

Stiles : Qui t'agace ?

Derek : Juste un ami

Derek : Toi ?

Stiles : Pareil

x

**[30/03 19h35]**

Stiles : Ok je suis jaloux et alors ?

Lydia : Oh tu as fini ton devoir ?

Stiles : Arrête

Lydia : C'est mignon

Stiles : Pourquoi je te parle ?

x

**[30/03 20h06]**

Stiles : Parfois je me sens comme un connard pour ne pas arriver à être heureux pour les autres. C'est juste que je veux tellement la même chose, le même bonheur pour moi-même que j'arrive pas à être heureux pour eux. Je suis probablement une horrible personne

Derek : Je pense que tu es juste humain

Derek : Mais merci d'avoir décrit ce que je ressens

Stiles : Lydia me dit que c'est de la jalousie

Derek : Oui, je suppose

x

**[30/03 20h19]**

Isaac : Ok elle vient d'aller aux toilettes

Isaac : Je crois que ça se passe bien

Derek : Cool

Isaac : NE ME DIT PAS JUSTE COOL ! ! ! ! !

x

**[30/03 20h22]**

Derek : Est-ce que je suis une horrible personne si je veux frapper Isaac ?

Cora : Non juste quelqu'un de normal

Cora : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Derek : Il sort avec Alison ce soir

Cora : Et tu as soudainement envie de sortir avec Alison ?

Derek : Non

Derek : Quelle horreur non

Derek : Mais il la voie

Cora : Aaaahhhh

Cora : Ce que tu ne fais pas avec Stiles

Cora : Tu es un idiot, mon cher frère

x

**[30/03 20h23]**

Alison : J'ai besoin d'aide

Stiles : Tu m'as envoyé un message uniquement à moi et pas sur la conversation de groupe

Alison : Je sais

Alison : J'ai besoin d'une aide masculine

Stiles : Suis-je le meilleur référent ?

Alison : Tu es le seul que j'ai

Stiles : Wow merci je me sens spécial et apprécié

Alison : LA FERME ET AIDE MOI

Alison : Je crois que je suis à court de sujet de conversation

Alison : Dis moi de quoi les mecs aiment parler

Stiles : Sérieusement ?

Alison : Tu es un mec qui sort avec des mecs tu dois le savoir ! !

Stiles : Je suis vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour trouver des sujets de conversations

Alison : Dis moi quoi faire ! !

Stiles : Trouve une autre utilité que la parole à ta bouche ?

Alison : Je te déteste tellement putain

Alison : J'ai l'impression de dire que des conneries et qu'il va me prendre pour une stupide petite étudiante

x

**[30/03 20h24]**

Isaac : J'ai juste l'impression que je dis que des trucs stupides et qu'elle commence sérieusement à penser qu'elle serait mieux avec n'importe qui d'autre

Derek : Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pense pas ça

Isaac : Ok tu m'aides pas là

Isaac : T'as rien de plus motivant ou de plus concret à me dire ? ? ?

Isaac : Elle va revenir d'une minute à l'autre et j'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire ! ! !

Derek : Tu peux parler de n'importe quoi

x

**[30/03 20h29]**

Derek : Je deviens un ami horrible

Cora : Cool j'en avais marre d'être la connasse de la famille

x

**[30/03 20h29]**

Stiles : Je deviens un ami horrible

Lydia : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

x

**[30/03 20h31]**

Stiles : Parle de film, de série, de livre

Stiles : Parle de ta place dans l'univers

Stiles : Parle de ce que tu manges

Stiles : Ça va aller

Alison : Ok merci

Alison : Je dois y retourner il va se demander ce que je fais

x

**[30/03 20h31]**

Derek : Tu peux aborder n'importe quel sujet, je suis sûr qu'elle cherche quoi dire autant que toi

Derek : Parle de ton job, de ce que tu aimes faire, de ce que tu lis ou regardes

Isaac : Elle revient ! ! !

Isaac : Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de la soirée

Derek : Tu le mériterais

x

**[30/03 20h40]**

Derek : J'ai dépassé la phase de la colère, maintenant je suis juste triste

Stiles : Je suis littéralement allongé à regarder mon plafond là

Stiles : J'essaie désespérément de faire la listes de raisons pour laquelle j'adore Alison pour me calmer

Derek : Tu es énervé contre Alison ?

x

**[30/03 20h45]**

Stiles : Merdemerdemerdemerde

Lydia : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

x

**[30/03 20h46]**

Stiles : Ouais

Stiles : Un peu

Derek : Je suis énervé contre Isaac

Stiles : Parce qu'on devait se voir ce soir et qu'elle a annulé

Derek : Oh

Stiles : Isaac ?

Derek : Oh oui pareil

Derek : Il a annulé

Derek : A la dernière minute

Stiles : Oh

Derek : Oui

Derek : La jalousie c'est pour ça, c'est pas ce que je devrais être en train de le voir

Derek : Voir Isaac

Stiles : Oui

Stiles : Je comprends je suis jaloux d'Alison

Stiles : Pace que j'ai super envie de voir Alison

Stiles : Sauf que non

Derek : Oui non ça n'est pas en train d'arriver

Stiles : Ce qui m'énerve

Derek : Je comprends

Derek : Ne pas voir quelqu'un qu'on a extrêmement envie de voir c'est horrible

Stiles : Tu me comprends

Stiles : Ce qui me rend le plus dingue c'est que c'est de notre faute s'ils se sont rencontrés car je t'ai donné mon numéro, elle t'a connu, elle a connu Isaac par toi …

Stiles : Et maintenant on est tous les deux seuls chez nous

Derek : Et maintenant ils se voient avant nous

Derek : Avant de nous voir nous

Stiles : Oui j'ai cru qu'on passerait en premier aussi

Derek : Si je t'avais rencontré en premier on n'en serait pas là

Stiles : Parce qu'ils ne se connaitraient pas ou … ?

x

**[30/03 21h07]**

Derek : Ok je peux potentiellement dire un truc mais si j'ai mal compris toute la conversation qu'on a eu jusque-là, je vais me prendre un mur en pleine face

Cora : Dis-le quand même, c'est mieux de manger un mur que des regrets

Derek : C'était bizarrement poétique

Derek : Mais si je me trompe ça va être extrêmement gênant

Cora : Je t'interdis de réfléchir et je t'ordonne de lui répondre TOUT DE SUITE

x

**[30/03 21h09]**

Stiles : Ah oui j'ai compris. Si tu m'avais rencontré en premier Alison et Isaac ne se seraient surement pas rencontrer comme ça et on ne serait pas en train de passer la soirée seul car on serait chacun avec nos amis

Stiles : Désolé de pas avoir directement compris ce que tu disais

x

**[30/03 21h10]**

Stiles : Rappelle-moi de ne JAMAIS prendre mes espoirs pour réalité

Scott : … ok ?

Scott : Je peux avoir le contexte ?

x

**[30/03 21h11]**

Derek : Ahah oui c'est ce que je voulais dire

x

**[30/03 21h13]**

Cora : Alors comment la déclaration a-t-elle été prise ? Mur ou pas mur ? ?

Cora : Ne me laisse pas dans ce suspense ! !

Derek : Déclaration avortée

Cora : Trouillard

Derek : Non juste trop lent à répondre

Derek : Éclater mon téléphone contre le mur c'est trop comme réaction ?

x

**[30/03 21h15]**

Stiles : Ahah je suis lent parfois

Stiles : Bon faut que j'aille bosser sur ce dossier donc bonne nuit

x

**[30/03 21h16]**

Stiles : Je t'explique plus tard

Stiles : J'ai besoin d'aller hurler dans un oreiller là

Scott : Ok ? Courage ?

x

**[30/03 21h17]**

Cora : C'est jamais trop tard pour une déclaration ! !

Cora : Reviens sur tes mots

Cora : Même sortie de nulle part c'est pas grave ! !

Derek : Il est retourné bosser pour un dossier en retard

Derek : Je peux pas le déranger

Cora : …

Cora : J'en peux plus de toi

x

**Groupchat : Tahcpuorg**

**[22h03]**

Nosila : Oh mon dieu

Nosila : Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un dernier verre ou un café chez lui

Nosila : Je vais chez lui

Nosila : C'EST EN TRAIN D'ARRIVER

Aidyl : Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas

Seltis : Yeah !

x

**[30/03 22h04]**

Lydia : Répète après moi : Je suis heureux pour ma meilleure amie

Stiles : Je suis jaloux de ma meilleur amie

x

**Groupchat : Tahcpuorg**

**[31/03 01h37]**

_* Nosila a renommé la conversation : Je vois la vie en roooooseuh *_

Nosila : Je peux pas en parler tout de suite, mais demain on se retrouve au déjeuner et je vais parler pendant 1h et voilà et je hein voilà

x

**[31/03 07h56]**

Stiles : Je regrette chaque moment de ma vie qui m'a mené à cet instant

Stiles : Je n'ai pas dormi

Stiles : Mon dossier est surement nul

Stiles : J'ai renversé du café sur l'une des pages

Stiles : D'ailleurs le café n'a actuellement aucun effet sur moi

Stiles : Et je viens de remarquer que j'avais mis mon t-shirt à l'envers

Stiles : Viens me tuer

**[31/03 08h14]**

Stiles : C'est bon le dossier est ramassé

Stiles : Maintenant l'épreuve numéro 2 commence

Stiles : Rester éveillé tout le cours pour ne pas qu'il diminue ma note encore plus à cause de mon attitude

Stiles : Est-ce que vous diminuez les notes des élèves s'ils dorment en classe ?

Derek : Je suppose que j'ai assez de chance pour qu'aucun élève ne se soit encore endormi durant mon cours

Stiles : Ou alors ils savent dormir les yeux ouverts

Derek : Tu sais dormir les yeux ouverts ?

Stiles : Oh non

Stiles : Je ne sais pas non plus dormir discrètement alors quand ça m'arrive mes profs me repèrent

Derek : Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Stiles : Seulement quand je passe la nuit à ne pas dormir

Derek : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on te réexplique le concept de nuit

Stiles : Peut-être

Stiles : Ca ne me dérange pas de ne pas dormir si c'est pour une bonne raison, mais un dossier n'est pas le genre de raisons pour lesquelles j'aime faire une nuit blanche

Derek : Pour quelle raison tu aimes faire une nuit blanche ?

Stiles : Vois-tu, Derek

Derek : C'est bon j'ai compris

Stiles : Parfois un monsieur rencontre un autre monsieur

Derek : Je viens de me réveiller sois indulgent avec mon temps de réaction

Stiles : Un des monsieurs peut vouloir demander à son nouvel ami de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui, prétendument car il se trouve du café dans sa demeure

Derek : J'ai dit que j'avais compris

Stiles : En réalité, il se trouve un lit dans sa maison

Stiles : Lit dont ils vont faire grandement usage

Derek : Je te supplie d'arrêter

Stiles : Tu n'aimes pas le sport de chambre ?

Derek : La pratique ou la théorie à 8h du matin ?

Stiles : Les deux

Derek : Il y a l'un des deux que je sais apprécier

Stiles : Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'indiquer lequel

Derek : N'es-tu pas un enquêteur ?

Stiles : Mais je le suis, très cher

Stiles : Veux-tu que j'enquête sur la façon dont tu aimes ou non pratiquer le sport de chambre ?

Derek : Je pense que tu manques de sommeil

Stiles : Je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop pour ma santé et pas assez pour ce que je pourrais découvrir de toi

Derek : Et si je voulais que tu le découvres ?

Stiles : Ca en ferait une enquête plutôt facile

Derek : Et tu es un homme de défi

Stiles : Je sais aimer la facilité quand il le faut

Derek : Je pense que je préfère ceux qui relève les défis

Stiles : Es-tu un défi ?

Derek : Tu penses que tu pourrais me relever ?

Stiles : Je pense que je peux aider de ce côté-là oui

Derek : Vraiment ?

Derek : Oh

Stiles : Tu viens de comprendre ?

Derek : C'est trop pour 8h du matin

Stiles : Tu avais pourtant l'air en forme

Derek : C'est l'avis d'un homme qui n'a pas dormi, alors je vais le prendre avec des pincettes

Stiles : Ou le prendre tout court

Stiles : Ok oui je manque de sommeil

Stiles : Désolé

Stiles : C'était un peu trop

Stiles : Je retourne à mon cours

Derek : J'adore comme tu te reprends tout seul lorsque tu penses être allé trop loin

Stiles : C'était pas trop loin ?

Derek : Peut-être

Derek : Je ne suis pas sûr

Derek : Tu es en cours de quoi ?

Stiles : Technique d'investigation scientifiques

Stiles : Ca a l'air cool dis comme ça, mais c'est vraiment juste l'étude de tous un tas de programmes et méthodes différents avec le prof qui répète toutes les 7 minutes 34 secondes que « contrairement aux séries télé »

Stiles : Sérieusement, on est en 4e année, on SAIT que les séries ne sont pas la vraie vie

Stiles : Tu as des tic de langage quand tu fais cours ?

Derek : J'essaie ne de pas y penser

Derek : Si je pense à la façon dont je parle, je vais juste bafouiller

Stiles : J'aimerais bien te voir bafouiller

Derek : Pour que tu puisses te moquer de moi ?

Stiles : Non

Stiles : Ok si

Stiles : Mais c'est juste que tu as toujours l'air de savoir exactement comment dire les choses alors ça changerait

Derek : C'est bien plus facile de parler à l'écrit qu'à l'oral

Stiles : Oui tu as aussi une très belle façon d'expliquer les choses à l'écrit

Stiles : J'ai beaucoup aimé l'analyse de Shakespeare

Derek : Vraiment ?

Stiles : J'aurais surement compris un peu plus si j'avais lu la pièce mais eh

Derek : Un tic de langage dans la façon dont j'écris ?

Stiles : Oui : magnificence

Stiles : Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dis, c'est juste l'impression que ça me laisse

Derek : C'est un article académique

Stiles : Je sais. Peut-être que vous autres littéraires êtes habitués à ce genre d'écriture mais je te rappelle que moi je lis des rapports de scènes de crime avant de dormir le soir

Derek : Quand tu dors

Stiles : Oui parfois je lis jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour

Derek : Il faut que tu dormes régulièrement

Stiles : D'accord Monsieur l'Adulte

Stiles : Tu ne passais donc pas tes nuits à lire de sulfureuses romances gays afin de les analyser quand tu étais à ma place ?

Derek : Non je faisais ça au milieu de la librairie pour rendre mal à l'aise la première personne qui penserait à regarder ce que je faisais

Stiles : Ouh ça c'est une idée

Stiles : Tu es plein de ressource

Derek : Tu en doutais ?

Stiles : Je suis intrigué

Derek : Ravi de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à être intrigué

Stiles : Tu es intrigué ?

Derek : Évidemment

Derek : Je pense qu'il est impossible de discuter avec toi et de ne pas l'être

Stiles : Tu risques d'être déçu en réalité, je sais jamais ce que ma bouche s'apprête à dire avant qu'il soit trop tard

Derek : Je suis presque sûr que tu ne sais jamais ce que tes doigts s'apprêtent à taper non plus

Stiles : Point pour toi

Stiles : Peut-être que tu seras déçu pour d'autre raisons

Derek : Impossible

Stiles : Tu ne m'as jamais vu …

Derek : J'ai eu une photo, alors à moins que tu m'annonces que ce n'était pas toi, je doute fortement d'être déçu de te voir

Stiles : Est-ce que tu viens de me complimenter ?

Derek : Je t'ai déjà complimenté. Je crois que magnifique est le terme que j'ai utilisé

Stiles : Est-ce que tu viens de me complimenter à nouveau ?

Derek : Tu es si surpris d'être complimenté ?

Stiles : Un peu oui

Derek : J'ai envie de te complimenter encore plus maintenant

Derek : Et je le ferais mais si je ne me bouge pas je vais être en retard

Derek : Je te complimenterai plus tard, Stiles

x

 **Groupchat : Je vois la vie en** **roooooseuh**

**[31/03 10h12]**

Seltis : OK alors j'ai un PROBLEME

Aidyl : Pour changer

Aidyl : On se voit dans 2h on peut pas en parler à ce moment là ?

Seltis : Non car dans 2h on parle d'Alison

Seltis : J'ai envie de le rencontrer beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP

Seltis : BEAUCOUP

Aidyl : Attends. Vous avez pas refixer de date pour vous voir ?

Seltis : Alors j'étais pas trop dans l'humeur pour y penser au moment où je l'ai planté et depuis non, on n'a pas reparlé de se voir

Seltis : Au début je faisais pas gaffe mais maintenant je FLIPPE à l'idée d'y faire référence

Nosila : Pourquoi ? Propose lui de te voir

Seltis : T'as oublié que c'est moi qui suis pas venu les 2 dernières fois ?

Nosila : Tu avais de bonnes raisons

Seltis : Ok je sais, mais si ça l'avait dégouté ? Je peux pas lui proposer de me voir il risque de dire non

Nosila : Oh je me casse il est trop con

_* Aidyl a renommé Seltis : Abruti *_

Abruti : Sérieusement ?

Aidyl : Oui sérieusement

_* Abruti a renommé Aidyl : Inutilité Incarnée *_

Inutilité Incarnée : Wow.

Abruti : Je joue pas aux idiots ok je suis sérieux ! ! !

 _* Inutilité Incarnée s'est renommé : Intelligence incarnée_ *

Intelligence Incarnée : S'il avait été dégouté il ne s'embêterait pas à t'envoyer mille messages par jour

Intelligence Incarnée : Il essaie surement de te laisser le temps. Il sait que ça a été super dur pour toi dernièrement alors il attend surement que tu te sentes prêt à sortir

Abruti : Je suis prêt ! !

Nosila : DIT LE A LUI PAS A NOUS

x

**[31/03 10h24]**

Stiles : Tu as des trucs de prévus la semaine prochaine ?

**[31/03 11h01]**

Derek : Oui. Tu te souviens du colloque dont je t'avais parlé ?

Stiles : C'était pas dans un mois ?

Derek : Si mais il faut le préparer et le chef du département m'a demandé de l'aide et ça va prendre beaucoup de temps

Stiles : C'est génial !

Derek : Pourquoi tu demandais ça ?

Stiles : Pour rien !

Stiles : Juste pour info !

Stiles : Je vais en cours bye !

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[31/03 11h04]**

Derek : PUTAIN DE COLLOQUE A LA CON

Cora : ? ? ? ?

Isaac : T'étais pas genre super ravi qu'on t'ait demandé ton aide ?

Derek : [photo]

Isaac : Ah …

Cora : Ahahahahahahah

Cora : Votre timing à tous les deux est tellement naze ça en devient drôle

Isaac : Attention tu vas te faire virer du groupe …

x

**[31/03 11h08]**

Derek : Donc oui le mois va être chargé

Derek : Tu fais quelque chose dans un mois ?

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[31/03 11h09]**

Derek : Je suis ridicule

Cora : On sait on sait dit nous juste ce que tu lui as répondu

x

**[31/03 11h11]**

Stiles : Hmm donc fin avril début mai ? On dirait le début des exams …

Stiles : Tu fais quelque chose après cette période de l'enfer ?

Derek : Oui … je corrige les exams

x

 **Groupchat : Je vois la vie en** **roooooseuh**

**[30/03 11h14]**

Abruti : Génial donc je le rencontre peut-être en Février 2134 SI on n'a pas d'imprévu d'ici là

Abruti : Putain

Intelligence Incarnée : ? ? ?

Nosila : Je crois qu'on a manqué un bout de conversation là …

x

**[31/03 11h15]**

Derek : Tu n'arriverais pas à trouver une après midi au milieu de tes révisions ?

Stiles : Alors si mais crois moi ce n'est pas la période pendant laquelle tu veux me rencontrer

Stiles : Surtout que je suis certain que te rencontrer m'empêchera complètement de me concentrer sur n'importe quelle révision

Derek : Tu n'as pas tort

Stiles : Et pendant que tu corriges ?

Derek : Oh oui je peux définitivement m'arranger

Derek : Dans le pire des cas je corrigerais tout à la va vite et je leur donnerais leur année alors qu'ils ne la méritent pas. Qui va se plaindre ?

x

 **Groupchat : Je vois la vie en** **roooooseuh**

**[31/03 11h21]**

Abruti : [photo]

Abruti : Je me sens aimé en lisant ça c'est normal ?

Intelligence Incarnée : Awww

* _Intelligence Incarnée a renommé Abruti : Hearteyes Boy *_

Nosila : Alors j'adore hein

Nosila : Mais je regrette soudainement de ne pas avoir pris son cours car ma prof est un dragon et je suis jalouse de tous ceux qui vont valider juste parce que leur prof est trop occupé à se faire quelqu'un

* _Hearteyes Boy a renommé Nosila : Romantisme Sur Patte_ *

Romantisme Sur Patte : Dis le gars qui a glissé son numéro dans la poche d'un mec en proposant aussi celui de sa pote selon les gouts du gars

Hearteyes Boy : Eh quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il aime les mecs ? Je t'aurais rendu service !

Romantisme Sur Patte : Ca ne rend pas ça romantique

Hearteyes Boy : T'as pas rencontré ton mec actuel en te saoulant au point de ne pas marcher droit ?

_* Intelligence Incarnée a renommé la conversation : Miraculeusement Non Célibataires *_

Hearteyes Boy : Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer Lydia ?

Intelligence Incarnée : Je suis mariée à ma futur médaille Fields

Romantisme Sur Patte : Est-ce que ça veut dire que Stiles et Derek sont ensemble ?

Intelligence Incarnée : J'attends aussi la réponse

Hearteyes Boy : On ne s'est jamais rencontré

Intelligence Incarnée : Tu plaisantes ? Tu as besoin de ça pour le savoir ? ? On est au 21e siècle tu crois que les gens attendent jusque là ?

Romantisme Sur Patte : On sait tous comment ça va se passer. Vous allez vous voir, vous allez dire oui, vous allez faire des acrobaties dans un lit

Hearteyes Boy : Alors j'aimerais lui parler un peu avant de lui sauter dessus si possible

Romantisme Sur Patte : Tu passes ton temps à lui parler

Hearteyes Boy : Non je passe mon temps à lui ECRIRE c'est pas pareil

Hearteyes Boy : J'AI PAS LE SON

Intelligence Incarnée : Alors au cas où tu ne sois pas au courant le sexe vient avec du son

Hearteyes Boy : Je SAIS

Hearteyes Boy : Mais si je voulais seulement coucher j'aurais pas ces problèmes

Hearteyes Boy : Je pourrais lui dire de venir tout de suite, le foutre à poil, me foutre à poil et une heure plus tard chacun rentre chez soi

Intelligence Incarnée : Bien essayé de nous faire croire que tu durerais une heure

Hearteyes Boy : HE ! !

Intelligence Incarnée : Donc vous allez juste vous voir pour un rendez-vous et vous faire un bisou sur la joue et rentrer chez vous ?

Hearteyes Boy : Non mais j'ai pas dit ça non plus

* _Romantisme Sur Patte a renommé Hearteyes Boy : Secrètement Chaud Comme la Braise *_

Secrètement Chaud Comme la Braise : …

Secrètement Chaud Comme la Braise : Pourquoi je vous parle ?

x

**[31/03 11h35]**

Stiles : Lydia et Alison sont des obsédées et c'est pour ça que tu restes mon seul et unique meilleur ami

Scott : Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?

Stiles : En gros que quand je verrais enfin Derek je lui sauterais immédiatement dessus

Scott : … parce que c'est faux ?

Stiles : Est-ce que je peux vouloir lui PARLER OU C'EST UN CRIME ? ? ? ?

Scott : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre

Stiles : …

Scott : Quoi ? Tu as besoin d'un nouveau meilleur ami ?

Stiles : Ouais je ne vais plus rien te raconter

Scott : Je suis mourant et je vis par procuration donc tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça

Stiles : ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE ! ! !

Stiles : Et c'est dégoutant de vivre par procuration de ton frère d'adoption

Stiles : Et puis les mecs c'est pas ton truc

Scott : Si un jour je peux à nouveau respirer normalement crois-moi que je ne vais pas me gêner pour TOUT tester

Stiles : Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Scott : D'ailleurs si je ne respire plus, ce sera à toi de tout tester pour moi

Stiles : Je refuse catégoriquement de toucher à nouveau une fille même pour un bisou sur la joue. Maintenant que je sais que l'envie de vomir n'est pas dû à l'excitation je me mettrais plus volontairement dans un état pareil

Scott : T'inquiète j'ai couvert le terrain du côté fille

Stiles : Attention à ce que tu dis je peux demander vérification à Alison

Scott : Oh vas-y

Stiles : Ok tu sais très bien que je vais pas le faire

Stiles : Mais d'accord je me transformerais en petite salope pour toi si tu veux

Stiles : Ouais cette phrase va nous donner des cauchemars à tous les deux non ?

Scott : Yep …

Stiles : Oh mon dieu

Stiles : Et s'il voulait juste du sexe ?

Scott : Alors je veux pas me présenter en expert ou quoi hein … mais personne ne discute par messages pendant des semaines JUSTE pour tirer un coup

Stiles : Sûr ?

Scott : Quasiment oui

Scott : Demande aux filles ce qu'elles en pensent ?

Stiles : Pour qu'elles me traitent d'abruti encore une fois ?

Scott : Pourquoi tu paniques autant de toute façon ? Vous vous entendez déjà bien !

Scott : ? ?

Scott : Je te jure que si j'étais pas à 5h de chez toi, je serais venu te forcer à parler

Scott : Si je meurs avant que tu m'ais donné une explication, je vais être vraiment triste …

Stiles : Calme toi je te répondrais plus tard je vais manger là

Scott : Je te rappelle que c'est mes poumons et non ma mémoire qui sont malades je VAIS me souvenir de te harceler pour avoir une réponse

x

**[31/03 19h13]**

Derek : Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Stiles : Non ?

Derek : Tu es énervé ?

Stiles : Pourquoi je serais énervé ?

Derek : Parce que tu n'as pas parlé de la journée ? C'est plutôt inhabituel

Stiles : J'avais pas mal de truc à l'esprit

Derek : Tu veux en parler ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles : J'ai juste tendance à trop penser à certaines choses jusqu'à paniquer et je tombe dans cette espèce de cercle vicieux stupide de mauvaises pensées

Derek : Tu veux que je te distraie ?

Stiles : Tu as encore des histoires avec ton chien ?

Derek : Je suis pratiquement sûr d'être arrivé à bout de ce sujet mais je peux surement trouver autre chose

Stiles : Film ?

Derek : D'accord, mais vraiment un film cette fois

Stiles : Je me prépare à manger, préviens moi quand c'est bon pour toi ?

Derek : D'accord, mais envoie moi une photo de la « nourriture » que tu prépares que je m'assure que ce soit réellement comestible

x

**[31/03 21h34]**

Scott : J'attends toujours …

x

**[31/03 23h46]**

Derek : Tu ne peux pas dire ça

Stiles : Mais visiblement je peux l'ECRIRE ! Ce qui a presque plus de poids

Derek : Je vais enregistrer ces messages et un jour tu devras admettre que tu avais tort

Stiles : Oh je suis assez têtu pour mentir en réalisant que j'avais tort tu sais

Derek : C'est tellement stupide

Stiles : Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que JE suis stupide ?

Derek : Très bon exemple de la façon dont ils se disputaient comme deux idiots pendant la moitié du film

Stiles : On ajoute téléfilm comédie romantique à la liste des choses qu'on doit arrêter de regarder

Derek : Est-ce que cette liste est déjà longue ?

Stiles : Nan juste ça et n'importe quoi qui comporte une relation prof-élève

Stiles : Je viens de réaliser que cela veut dire qu'on ne regardera jamais Friends ensemble …

Derek : Je n'ai jamais regardé Friends

Stiles : Quoi ? ?

Stiles : Ok avant que je commence sur cette lancée, tu n'es pas censé te lever tôt demain ?

Derek : Peut-être

Stiles : Tu devrais probablement dormir

Derek : Regarde qui s'inquiète maintenant

Stiles : C'est un peu bête de voir qu'on passe 4h sur nos téléphones alors qu'on aurait pu se voir pendant ce temps là …

Derek : Tu n'es pas le seul qui ne va plus pouvoir se concentrer sur rien quand on se sera rencontré

Stiles : Vraiment ?

Derek : Pour l'instant je peux encore faire semblant que tu n'existes que dans ma tête, ou dans une réalité parallèle à la mienne, et que nos mondes ne se sont rencontrés que pendant une soirée où tu as mis un papier dans ma poche. Tant que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu peux exister sur un autre plan, dans un autre univers, être une invention totale de ma part … quand je t'aurais vu, quand je t'aurais parlé, il n'y a aucune chance que je pense à autre chose que le fait que tu te balades sur le même campus que moi et que je pourrais être en train de passer plus de temps avec toi

x

**Groupchat : Trop d'Amour Dans l'Air**

**[01/04 00h01]**

Stiles : Oubliez tout, je l'aime

Alison : Awwwww

Alison : Et c'est le retour de la conversation bloc-notes !

x

**[01/04 00h02]**

Stiles : J'en suis déjà à passer la moitié de mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre en espérant te voir, alors si tu as raison, si ça devient pire après …

Derek : Termine

Stiles : Je ne sais pas terminer. C'est toi le littéraire pas moi je ne sais pas dire des trucs comme ça

Derek : Bonne nuit, Stiles

Stiles : C'est un bonne nuit froid ou … ?

Derek : Non. C'est un bonne nuit murmuré avec un sourire devant mon écran

Stiles : Tu essaies de me tuer c'est ça ?

Derek : Dors bien, Stiles

Stiles : Bonne nuit Derek


	9. Chapter 9

**Groupchat : UCLA Superhero Team**

**[03/04 09h30]**

Archerygirl : Je suis telleeeeeement amoureeeeeuuuse

Archerygirl : Sérieusement j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse Disney et que des oiseaux vont commencer à chanter avec moi

Archerygirl : BO de ma journée : Walking on Sunshine

MathWoman : Quelqu'un a passé une bonne nuit visiblement

Archerygirl : Ouiiiii

Cutiepie Boy : Vous vous voyez tous les trois jours c'est pas possible

Archerygirl : Deux jours en fait

Archerygirl : Je veux pas avoir l'air désespérée et je crois qu'il suit le même principe

x

**[03/04 09h41]**

Isaac : Alors je veux pas faire resurgir des sentiments négatifs communément appelés jalousie

Isaac : Mais je viens surement de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie

Isaac : Et soit c'est une bonne actrice, soit son sourire est réel et je peux donc dire qu'elle a aussi passé une très bonne nuit

Derek : Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis vraiment content pour toi

Isaac : Je suis censé me concentrer sur une expérience là mais j'en ai rien à faire

Isaac : Je pourrais laisser le labo bruler je serais encore en train de sourire

Derek : Je déconseille de laisser un bâtiment bruler juste parce que tu as pris ton pied

Derek : La direction risque de ne pas approuver l'excuse

Isaac : Quelle bande de rabats-joies

Derek : Ils n'ont surement pas eu ta nuit

Isaac : Voyant leurs têtes et leurs âges ça ne m'étonne pas

Derek : Attention certains disent qu'ils nous observent

Isaac : Donc ils t'observent aussi ?

Derek : Je ne suis pas encore sur le campus

Isaac : Tricheur

Isaac : Je suis là à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour te parler et toi tu prends les choses à la légère depuis ton appartement surprotégé

Isaac : Trouillard

Derek : Cora t'a défié de m'appeler comme ça non ?

Isaac : Peut être

Isaac : J'ai réussi notre paris avant elle donc merci pour les 10 dollars que je ne verrais surement jamais car je n'ai jamais rencontré ta sœur en vrai et qu'elle vit à l'autre bout du pays

Derek : Comment vous avez échangé vos numéros reste un mystère pour moi

Isaac : Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets

Derek : Magicien …

Isaac : BREF.

Isaac : Retournons au meilleur sujet du monde

Isaac : Alison.

Derek : Quel âge tu as ?

Isaac : Mentalement actuellement 16 je crois

Isaac : Sérieusement je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas d'elle mais MERCI

Isaac : Parce qu'un jour je vais épouser cette femme

Isaac : Non plus sérieusement, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi ça n'avait pas collé entre vous

Isaac : Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut car elle est belle, drôle, intelligente, je sais que tu ne l'as pas vu tirer à l'arc mais au mon dieu je suis prêt à être la cible juste pour voir les muscles de ses bras faire ça

Derek : Je te déconseille d'être la cible

Isaac : Est-ce que tu es en train d'éviter de répondre ?

Derek : Elle étudie la littérature et j'enseigne la littérature

Isaac : Elle est diplômée à la fin de l'année

Isaac : Derek ?

Isaac : Oh bordel c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

x

**[03/04 10h07]**

Derek : J'ai besoin de toi. Je vais devoir mentir à Isaac et il faut que tu m'aides pour ça

Alison : Quoi ?

Derek : Visiblement Stiles et lui partagent des neurones

Derek : [photo]

Alison : Oh

Alison : Donc tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

Derek : Non je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ça. Il n'en sait absolument rien

Alison : Du tout ?

Derek : Du tout.

Alison : Ok. Merci

Alison : Je me sens comme une horrible personne de t'avoir remercié pour ça

Alison : Vraiment je suis tellement mal à propos de ça

Derek : Alison TU n'as rien fait.

Derek : Je connais Isaac depuis que je suis arrivé ici i ans et c'est quelqu'un de bien

Alison : Je sais

Alison : Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu me dis ça

Alison : Tu veux être honnête c'est ça ?

Derek : Je ne suis pas le seul concerné

Alison : Mais tu l'as dit à Stiles

Alison : Ce qui n'est pas une critique

Derek : Stiles est ton ami depuis quatre ans, il n'allait pas te voir différemment pour ça. Et il savait plus ou moins pour ta tante

Derek : Je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'allais être honnête à propos de tout ça quand je lui en ai parlé. J'ai juste dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et moi et il a fait les liens tout seul

Alison : Oui Stiles est comme ça. Il fait les liens

Derek : Je ne sais pas si je veux en parler à Isaac. Mais si je dois trouver une raison plus valable de ne pas avoir voulu te revoir que le fait que tu aurais pu être mon élève, il faut que tu sois au courant

Alison : C'est ton ami c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu lui dis ou pas

Alison : Tu ne devrais pas me prendre en compte. Pas sur ce sujet là

Derek : C'est faux et tu le sais

Derek : Je me souviens de ta tête quand je t'ai demandé si elle était de ta famille et la façon dont tu avais du mal à respirer quand tu parlais

Alison : Oui mais c'est à toi que c'est arrivé

Alison : Tu penses qu'il ne voudra plus me voir après ça ?

Derek : Je le connais. Il sera surpris au début mais il n'est pas stupide et il sait que tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça

Derek : Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il doit le savoir maintenant ou même jamais

Alison : Tu peux lui dire

Alison : Si toi tu veux en parler bien sûr

Derek : Tu es sûr ?

Alison : Et toi tu es sûr ?

x

**[03/04 10h17]**

Isaac : Oh mon dieu mais quoi ?

Isaac : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Isaac : Je te jure que si tu m'as menti et que vous avez couché ensemble et passé une mauvaise nuit et que c'est pour ça que rien ne s'est passé ensuite je vais être super énervé

Isaac : Car tu m'auras rien dit et car tu m'auras laissé tomber amoureux d'un de tes coups d'un soir et que je trouve ça réellement perturbant d'imaginer qu'on ait couché avec la même personne

Isaac : Derek

Isaac : Putain Derek dis moi que c'est pas ça

Isaac : Bordel c'est pire que ça ? ?

Isaac : Vous vous connaissiez déjà ?

Isaac : C'était ton ex ? ? ?

Isaac : DEREK

Derek : Tu as besoin d'apprendre à te calmer tu le sais ça ?

Isaac : JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE M'EXPLIQUES PAS JE VAIS VENIR TE FORCER A PARLER

Derek : … je suis terrifié.

Derek : Laisse-moi le temps d'écrire avant de m'insulter

Isaac : OK

Isaac : Bon ça fait 10 minutes il n'y a rien qui puisse justifier 10 minutes de toi en train de taper sur ton écran

Derek : Ce n'est pas spécialement la chose la plus facile à dire. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de te parler de ça. Quand j'étais au lycée, j'ai rencontré une femme qui s'appelait Kate Argent. C'était la tante d'Alison. Je ne connaissais pas Alison à l'époque. Et j'ai été stupide. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre sa tante et moi. Je te passe les détails. Je ne sais même plus si je le voulais ou si je pensais que c'était cool ou quoi. Ça devient flou avec le temps. Ma mère l'a appris et est devenue dingue. Ce qui était logique. Elle m'a interdit de la revoir et honnêtement ça m'a soulagé. Kate était insistante. Je crois qu'on dit toxique mais je n'avais pas le mot à l'époque. J'ai arrêté de fréquenter mes amis de l'époque car elle me l'avait demandé. J'ai séché les cours plusieurs fois pour elle. Mais quand j'ai arrêté de la voir elle n'a pas bien pris les choses. Elle rodait autour de chez moi. Elle me suivait depuis le lycée, m'attendait là-bas. Elle m'envoyait des messages. Sans arrêt. Elle posait des mots sur notre porche la nuit. Un jour mon père a ouvert la porte sur un animal mort. Quand ma mère est allée la voir pour lui dire qu'elle allait porter plainte, Kate a essayé de s'en prendre à elle. Elle est revenue la nuit et a mis le feu à notre maison. Mon père nous en a tous sortie, mais Cora a été internée en urgence à l'hôpital à cause de brulures et du manque d'oxygène. On a déménagé. Kate a fini en prison. Elle y est toujours. Alors quand j'ai rencontré une fille qui s'appelait Alison Argent et qui avait grandi au sud de la Californie avant de déménager quand elle avait onze ans, je lui ai demandé si elle était liée à elle. C'était sa tante.

Isaac : Ça justifie 10 minutes

Derek : C'est tout ce que tu vas dire ?

Isaac : Putain de merde

Isaac : Comment j'ai pu avoir aucune idée que ça te soit arrivé ?

Derek : Je n'aime pas en parler

Isaac : Putain ouais non je comprends

Isaac : Ça fait beaucoup

Derek : Est-ce que ça va ?

Isaac : C'est pas à moi de demander ça ?

Isaac : J'ai l'impression que je viens de t'arracher des informations

Isaac : Je comprends tellement que t'aimes pas parler du lycée ou de pourquoi vous avez déménagé et bordel

Isaac : Je comprends soudainement tellement tellement de trucs sur toi

Isaac : Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à parler de ça

Derek : Ça me soulage un peu que tu sois au courant pour être honnête

Derek : Cora m'a dit il y a quelques jours que si on cherchait notre nom sur internet on finissait par tomber dessus

Isaac : J'aurais jamais pensé à te chercher sur google

Isaac : Tu m'en as parlé parce que je sors avec Alison ?

Derek : C'est pas une histoire de prévention, elle n'a rien à voir avec sa tante

Isaac : Non je sais

Isaac : J'essaie juste de me remettre de la tonne d'informations que je viens d'avoir et je recolle le tout avec ce que je savais déjà de ta famille et ça donne un peu le vertige

Derek : Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant ?

Isaac : Non comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ?

Derek : Je ne sais pas

Derek : Parce que moi j'en sais beaucoup sur toi ?

Isaac : Ne sois pas stupide on n'achète pas des confidences avec d'autres confidences

Derek : Donc tu penses que cette histoire craint ?

Isaac : Tu te fous de moi ? ? Évidemment que je pense que c'est horrible ! ! !

Isaac : Alors je sais que c'est déjà une grosse confession d'un seul coup, mais vu le silence je vois bien qu'il reste quelque chose

Derek : J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment tu aurais réagi si tu n'avais eu que la première partie de l'histoire

Isaac : Quelle partie c'est ?

Derek : Moi qui suis sortie avec sa tante

Isaac : Ça aurait déjà été une bonne raison pour ne pas vouloir sortir avec Alison

Derek : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire

Isaac : ?

Isaac : Merde

Isaac : Donne-moi les âges

Derek : J'avais 16 ans

Isaac : Et l'autre âge ?

Derek : Ajoute 18

Isaac : Putain de merde

Isaac : Je comprends ta mère

Isaac : Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réfléchis à ça

Isaac : Putain j'étais tellement concentré sur la fin et sur Alison que j'ai même pas pensé à ça

Isaac : Je suis tellement désolé

Isaac : Pour ne pas avoir capté et pour ce qui est arrivé

Derek : Merci

Isaac : ? ? ? ?

Derek : C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler

Isaac : Oh merde c'était un merci ironique. J'ai dit quoi ? Comment j'ai foiré ? Je suis désolé quoique j'ai fait je te jure Derek je suis désolé

Derek : Non je n'étais pas ironique. Je ne voulais pas en parler car je n'ai pas eu ce genre de réaction les fois où j'en ai parlé avant

Isaac : A qui tu en as parlé ?

Derek : Mes potes de lycée, avant que j'arrête de les voir. Puis les deux personnes avec qui j'ai été à la fac. J'ai pensé que la seconde aurait peut-être une autre réaction, mais elle m'a juste dit que c'était le rêve de tous le mecs non ?

Isaac : C'est du détournement de mineur

Derek : Techniquement j'avais l'âge légal pour consentir

Isaac : Rien à foutre

Isaac : Dès que je te vois je te force à me donner les photos de ces gens on jouera aux fléchettes sur leurs têtes

Derek : Merci Isaac

Isaac : Si quelqu'un réagit comme eux j'envoie Boyd

Derek : Je crois que ça devrait aller pour le moment

Isaac : Tu es sûr ?

Isaac : Si jamais tu le dis un jour à Stiles et qu'il réagit comme un connard je te jure que je pique l'arc d'Alison pour l'empaler avec (oui avec l'arc pas les flèches je sais pas tirer) et tant pis si ça brise mon couple

Derek : Je l'ai dit à Stiles. Une partie en tout cas

Isaac : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Derek : Il m'a aussi proposé de faire du mal aux gens qui m'ont dit tout ça

Isaac : Cool. J'approuve ce gars

Derek : Il ne sait pas tout ce qu'elle a fait. Du moins pas pour l'incendie. Et je ne crois pas qu'Alison le sache non plus.

Derek : Si tu es en train de te demander quoi dire à Alison, elle sait que je t'en ai parlé

Isaac : Vraiment ?

Derek : Je lui ai demandé si elle était d'accord pour que je le fasse

Isaac : C'est une drôle de permission à demander

Derek : Pas tant que ça, crois-moi

Isaac : Est-ce que je dois demander ?

Derek : Pas à moi

Derek : Et peut-être pas à elle

Derek : Laisse lui en parler quand elle le voudra

Isaac : Merci de m'avoir fait confiance

Isaac : Je sais que tu aurais pu me balancer une excuse bidon ou seulement une partie de la vérité

Derek : Je sais tout ce qui t'es arrivé de pire, alors c'est juste je suppose

Isaac : Oui mais je ne peux pas vraiment cacher ce genre de truc si je veux porter des manches courtes

Derek : Est-ce que tu lui en as déjà parlé ?

Isaac : Généralement elles le remarquent en m'enlevant mon haut, posent la question, j'esquive et ce n'est pas comme si ça devenait assez sérieux pour donner des réponses

Isaac : Elle les a vu, a semblé inquiétée, puis n'en a pas parlé

Derek : Ça a dû te faire du bien

Isaac : Oh définitivement

Isaac : Je crois que je l'aime encore un peu plus pour ça

Isaac : Mais je sais que je vais devoir en parler à un moment

Isaac : Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais rien à faire cette fois

Isaac : J'étais bourré la première fois que je t'en ai parlé

Derek : Je m'en souviens

Isaac : C'est plus facile d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui est déjà au courant

Derek : Je sais

Isaac : Mais si j'en ai déjà parlé à une personne, ça facilite aussi le fait d'en parler à une autre non ? Je devrais arriver à lui en parler à elle non ?

Derek : Oui c'est plus facile d'en reparler quand tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un. Surtout quand cette personne réagit comme tu as besoin qu'elle réagisse

Derek : Je crois que je m'étais persuadé que personne ne réagirait comme ça. Que je serais toujours vu comme un petit veinard qui a couché avec un femme adulte, ou le gamin qui a bien mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'allais généralement aussi loin dans l'histoire

Derek : Tu n'as pas à lui dire tout ce suite si tu ne te sens pas prêt

Isaac : Je crois que je veux juste me débarrasser de l'information. Une fois que c'est balancé, si elle réagit mal, j'ai encore le temps de me barrer

Derek : Quel genre de personne réagit mal en apprenant ce que ton père t'a fait ?

Isaac : Je déteste la pitié

Isaac : C'est pour ça que je suis resté ami avec toi tu n'as pas de cœur

Derek : Merci

Derek : Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire

Isaac : C'est pour ça que tu le lui as dit aussi non ? Car s'il répondait comme les autres alors ça ne valait pas le coup de s'attacher plus ?

Derek : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment oui

Isaac : C'est dingue

Isaac : Vous ne vous êtes jamais vu et pourtant …

Derek : Je sais. Parfois je me suis que je suis stupide d'agir comme ça

Derek : Il pourrait disparaitre d'un seul coup

Derek : Il pourrait décider que ce n'est plus assez amusant pour lui quand il me rencontrera réellement

Derek : Et je lui étale des choses que je n'avais même pas dit à mon meilleur ami

Isaac : Personnellement, je pense que c'est beau d'aimer quelqu'un juste pour ce qu'il écrit

Isaac : Et je retiens le « meilleur ami » tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant

Derek : Va voir ta petite amie

Isaac : Attend un peu et je pourrais te dire la même chose

Isaac : Enfin au masculin mais tu m'as compris

x

**[03/04 11h10]**

Derek : Je viens d'en parler à Isaac

Stiles : De quoi ?

Derek : De Kate

Stiles : Qui est Kate ?

Derek : La tante d'Alison

Stiles : Oh ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Derek : Je crois oui

Derek : La dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'en parler avec quelqu'un, j'étais encore étudiant en 3e année. C'était il y a sept ans. Et je viens d'en parler deux fois en quelques semaines

Derek : Merci

Stiles : Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi tu me remercies

Derek : Car si tu n'avais pas réagi comme ça je n'aurais jamais osé en parler à Isaac. Je le connais depuis 5 ans, et malgré toutes les occasions que j'ai eu de lui parler de tout ça, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas lui en parler, c'est seulement que j'avais peur qu'il réagisse comme tout le monde. Alors merci.

Stiles : Tout le monde devrait réagir comme ça

Derek : Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas

Stiles : Dans ce cas de rien pour ne pas suivre l'horrible modèle de préjugés que nous impose l'horrible société dans laquelle nous évoluons toi et moi

Derek : Je vais vraiment t'aimer quand je vais te rencontrer

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[03/04 11h21]**

Derek : MERDE

Cora : Quoi ?

Isaac : ?

Derek : Je lui ai dit que j'allais vraiment l'aimer quand j'allais le rencontrer

Cora : Awwww

Cora : Enfin !

Derek : NON.

Derek : Je peux pas lui dire ça !

x

**Groupchat : UCLA Superhero Team**

**[03/04 11h21]**

Cutipie Boy : Les filles ?

Cutipie Boy : Quand le mec sur lequel vous avez le plus gros crush de votre vie vous dit qu'il va vraiment vous aimer quand il va vous rencontrer, est-ce que vous avez le droit de complètement péter les plombs et de vous rouler par terre ou vous devez agir en adulte et réaliser qu'il ne voulait surement pas le dire comme ça mais plus en mode haha oui ta blague était drôle cool t'es sympa et donc rester normalement assis sur votre chaise et poliment répondre ?

Archerygirl : Tu craques

MathWoman : Tu hurles

Archerygirl : Envoie-nous le message

MathWoman : Tout de suite

Cutipie Boy : [photo]

MathWoman : De quoi vous parliez ?

Cutipie Boy : C'est personnel

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[03/04 11h25]**

Derek : Il ne répond pas

Isaac : Surement parce qu'il pète autant les plombs que toi …

Derek : Comment tu sais ça ?

Isaac : On s'est mis d'accord avec Alison que vous étiez des cas désespérés

Derek : Ne parle pas de nous avec ta copine

Cora : « nous »

Derek : …

x

**Groupchat : UCLA Superhero Team**

**[03/04 11h25]**

Cutipie Boy : Je réponds quoi ?

Cutipie Boy : Je peux dire moi aussi ?

MathWoman : Dans les fais oui, mais ça fait dix minutes là

Cutipie Boy : Tant pis je dirais que je cuisinais s'il pose la question

Arhcerygirl : Genre il sait pas encore que tu te nourris de surgelés qui n'ont pas besoin de ta surveillance accrue ?

x

**[03/04 11h28]**

Stiles : Moi aussi

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[03/04 11h28]**

Cora : Ou alors tu peux envoyer un message qui n'a rien à voir si vraiment tu ne veux pas assumer

Derek : Il a dit « moi aussi »

Cora : Problème réglé

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par ça ?

Cora : Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que moi j'en ai fini avec vous deux pour la journée

Isaac : Oh mais non ! Résolvez pas tout quand j'ai finis de préparer mon pop-corn !

Derek : Va parler à ta copine toi

Cora : Problème au paradis ?

Isaac : Rien

x

**[03/04 11h33]**

Cora : Problème au paradis entre les deux nouveaux tourtereaux ?

Derek : Il vient d'apprendre pour Kate

Cora : Par toi ou par elle ?

Derek : Moi mais elle était d'accord pour que je lui en parle

Cora : Ah parce que tu as besoin de sa permission ?

Derek : Alison n'a rien avoir là-dedans et tu le sais

Cora : D'accord mais tu as besoin de sa permission ?

Derek : Elle a payé ce qu'a fait sa tante et elle n'aurait pas dû. Isaac est son petit ami, elle pouvait ne pas vouloir le mettre au courant de suite

Cora : J'aimerais pas non plus parler de ma tante pédophile et sociopathe à un mec avec qui je commence à sortir

Cora : Désolé c'était brusque

Derek : Je te parle à toi. Je n'attends pas un modèle de douceur subtile

Cora : Ça fait un moment que t'as parlé à Malia si tu me trouves brusque

Derek : Le fait que j'ai mis un moment à me souvenir de qui était Malia prouve que je ne parle vraiment pas assez à notre cousine

x

**[03/04 19h46]**

Stiles : Et aujourd'hui dans notre merveilleux programme Mais Qu'Est-Ce Que C'est Que Ce Truc Dans l'Assiette, voici …

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Non

Derek : Tu as trouvé ça sur internet

Derek : Tu as trouvé ça par terre

Stiles : C'est une …

Stiles : PAELLA !

Derek : Non

Derek : Voici une paella

Derek : [photo]

Stiles : Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'i manger chez toi actuellement ou je vais pleurer

Stiles : Hé retournement de situation ! Ca A le goût d'une paella !

Derek : Comment tu oses manger ces trucs ?

Stiles : C'était pas toi qui était censé être le Gryffondor de nous deux ?

Derek : Oublie c'est définitivement toi l'abruti sans instinct de survis

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que toi tu manges ?

Derek : C'est en train de cuire

Stiles : Cuire ?

Derek : C'est un concept partagé par les gens qui ne sont pas seulement réchauffer des aliments de leur congélateur

Stiles : Je note d'aller faire des recherches sur cet étrange phénomène

Derek : Voilà à quoi ça ressemble pour l'instant

Derek : [photo]

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stiles : Pourquoi ça a l'air aussi bon ?

Stiles : Pourquoi ça sent bon ?

Stiles : Pourquoi je peux sentir que ça sent bon au travers d'une image ?

Stiles : Et finalement : quelle est ton adresse ?

Derek : Ce sont des enchiladas

Stiles : J'ai faim

Derek : Je croyais que ta paella était bonne

Stiles : Elle l'est mais ton repas à l'air meilleur

Stiles : Oh je sais pourquoi !

Stiles : C'est parce que c'est préparer avec amour 3

Stiles : C'est ce que mon père dit toujours quand il cuisine

Derek : Est-ce qu'il cuisine bien ?

Stiles : Ca passe. Disons qu'il cuisine parce que si JE cuisine, je le force à manger sainement

Derek : Excuse-moi est-ce qu'il a une faute de frappe dans ton dernier message ?

Stiles : Ha. Ha.

Stiles : Non, je suis sérieux. Je fais gaffe à son cholestérol. Quand je rentre à la maison, je m'assure toujours de ce qu'il mange. Je lui apporte ses repas de midi au boulot depuis que je suis entré au lycée et en partant j'ai soudoyé deux de ses collègues pour qu'ils fassent attention pour moi. Il mange surement n'importe quoi le soir mais le midi, il a ses légumes

Derek : Est-ce qu'il sait comment TOI tu manges ?

Stiles : Non et il ne doit en aucun cas l'apprendre

Stiles : J'ai pas le temps de cuisiner

Stiles : Je me nourris mal mais mon cerveau est nourri de toutes ces connaissances merveilleuses dont je l'abreuve au lieu de préparer des repas sains

Derek : Je suis pas expert, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que ton cerveau aime une alimentation saine

Stiles : La plupart de mes surgelés sont des légumes je te signal

Derek : Je ne sais pas où tu trouves ces surgelés, mais je suis sûr que ces légumes poussent en enfer

Stiles : S'ils venaient des enfers, je pense qu'ils seraient plus épicés que ça

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : Enfer = chaud = épices

Derek : C'est un raisonnement

Stiles : Je sais ma logique est parfaite

Derek : J'ai dit que c'était un raisonnement, pas qu'il se tenait

Stiles : Hé !

Derek : Tes défenses deviennent de plus en plus faibles

Stiles : Les légumes de l'enfer présents dans ma paella diminuent mes capacités cérébrales

Derek : On a dire ça

Derek : Ou c'est juste un manque de légumes

Stiles : Donc je dois manger plus de paella ?

Derek : Et si tu mangeais des légumes frais ?

Stiles : Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis.

Derek : Tu exorcises tes légumes des enfers ?

Stiles : C'était pour toi en réalité mais oui ça marche aussi

Derek : C'était le texte complet ?

Stiles : Non juste la première phrase

Stiles : En vrai je parle pas un mot de latin, j'ai trouvé ça sur internet, si je le lis à voix haute je vais peut-être invoquer Satan sans le vouloir

Derek : Tu es exactement le genre de personne que j'imagine invoquer des démons par accident

Stiles : Je serais sûrement super cool si j'étais possédé par un démon

Derek : Pas que je veuille freiner tes élans satanistes mais j'apprécie cette version de toi et je n'ai pas envie de damner mon âme en discutant avec un démon

Stiles : Mais et si c'était un démon très vieux et très badass ?

Derek : Même si c'était ça

Stiles : T'es vraiment pas drôle

Derek : Je sais, je sais, je n'arrête pas d'empêcher mes amis d'être possédé

Stiles : Un jour les satanistes vont venir se plaindre

Derek : Si je fais fuir les témoins de Jehova, les satanistes ne me font pas peur

Stiles : Pardon quoi ? Tu as fait FUIR les témoins de Jehova

Derek : J'ai commencé à débattre avec eux et à leur expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas d'accord. Ils sont partis

Stiles : Oh j'essaierai ça la prochaine fois

Derek : Dis leur que tu manges de la paella des enfers et que tu invoques le diable par tuto wikihow ils vont partir

Stiles : Alors déjà c'est seulement les légumes de ma paella qui viennent des enfers et ensuite je les imagine bien me lancer de l'eau bénite à la figure

Derek : Garde une bouteille d'eau avec toi et trempe les en retour

Stiles : Est-ce que tu es en train de m'inciter à faire une bataille d'eau avec des témoins de Jehova ?

Derek : C'est un concept à essayer

Derek : Mon repas est prêt d'ailleurs

Derek : [photo]

Stiles : Ça ce ne sont pas des légumes de l'enfer

Stiles : Ce sont des légumes du paradis

Stiles : Ça t'a fait mal ?

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : Quand tu es tombé ?

Derek : Oh non

Stiles : Parce que tu dois être un ange vu les légumes dans ton assiette

Stiles : Admets que tu as ris

Derek : Malheureusement

Stiles : Je suis un génie

Derek : Non juste un idiot

Derek : Mais un idiot parfait

x

**[04/04 08h34]**

Isaac : Hey !

Derek : Ca va ?

Isaac : La nuit a été assez longue

Isaac : On a passé la nuit à parler

Isaac : On s'est retrouvé à 20h chez moi, j'avais préparé à manger et après on s'est juste assis et on a parlé. De sa tante et de ce qu'elle a vécu à l'école. De mon père. C'était pas les conversations les plus joyeuses du monde mais au moins on a posé ça. Ca m'a un peu donné l'impression d'étaler tout un tas de merde et de dire « alors toujours intéressée ? »

Derek : Elle l'est ?

Isaac : Oui

Isaac : Quand je lui ai dit comment il m'avait fait celle sur l'épaule elle a pleuré puis elle l'a embrassé

Isaac : Le nombre de fois où j'ai lu ce truc de « embrasser les cicatrices de l'autre » je me suis toujours dit que si qui que ce soit essayait je la repousserai direct

Derek : Finalement non ?

Isaac : J'ai pleuré aussi. Je l'ai laissé faire

Isaac : Tu t'es déjà senti aimé ? Genre VRAIMENT aimé, genre chérie par l'autre personne ?

Derek : Je ne crois pas non

Isaac : Eh bien c'est génial

Derek : J'imagine

Isaac : Donc ouais on a parlé vraiment longtemps. Je crois qu'on a parlé jusqu'à quatre heure du matin

Isaac : Mais eh on a fini par parler d'autre chose que de sujets déprimants

Isaac : Alors … j'ai appris quelque chose

Derek : Quoi ?

Isaac : C'est sur Stiles

Isaac : Et tu ne vas pas le croire

Derek : Ne dis rien

Isaac : Vraiment ?

Derek : Soit il me l'a déjà dit, soit il m'en parlera, soit il ne m'en parlera pas et c'est son choix

Isaac : Je pense que tu aimerais savoir ça

Derek : Il est dangereux ?

Isaac : Hmmm non

Derek : Alors ne dit rien

x

**[04/04 08h43]**

Alison : Alors

Alison : Tu m'aimes hein ?

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais

Alison : D'abord dit moi que tu m'aimes

Stiles : D'abord dit moi ce que tu as fais

Stiles : ALISON

Alison : J'ai peut-être mentionné une certaine histoire à Isaac

Stiles : Il y a trop d'histoires embarrassante alors soit plus précise

Alison : Jackson au lycée. La blague

Stiles : Je vais tellement te tuer

x

**[04/04 08h47]**

Isaac : J'ai BESOIN de te le dire

Derek : Je vais BLOQUER ton numéro

x

**[04/04 08h50]**

Stiles : ALORS

Stiles : Je suis tout à fait NORMAL d'accorrd

Stiles : Il y a une explication parfaitement raitonnelle à tout ça

Stiles : Alors vaant que tu penses qie je suis un dangereux socipathe laisse moi me défendre

Stiles : Ti dois me laisser me défendre d'accord

Derek : Stiles calme toi

Stiles : C'ÉTAIT PAS CENSE ALLER AUSSI LOIN

Stiles : C'ETAAIT JUSTE UNE BLAGUE

Stiles : Il a pas le sens de l'humour c'est pas denotre faute

Stiles : Vraiment les gens ont surréagi

Stiles : ET je sais que les gens disent que si c'était pas pour mon père qui est le shérif de la ville je serais en prison

Derek : Quoi ? ?

Stiles : Mais c'est vraiment une exagération

Stiles : Tout le monde fait des conneries en étant jeune

Derek : Stiles respire

Stiles : OK les chaines étaient exagérées mais vraiment ils ont pris le truc vraiment de travers

Derek : Chaines ?

Stiles : On l'a fait pour son BIEN

Stiles : Le gars était un connard et vraiment il le méritait ok

Stiles : Et il était légèrement moins un connard après ça donc c'était une bonne leçon !

Stiles : C'est pas de notre faute si on est allé trop loin

Stiles : C'est la faute de la télé

Stiles : Des jeux vidéos

Stiles : Accuse donjon et dragon ! !

Derek : Vraiment arrête

Stiles : NON

Stiles : S'il te plait laisse-moi m'expliquer d'accord

Stiles : Je SAIS qu'il a eu une ordonne restrictive et qu'on avait plus le droit de l'approcher à deux cents mètres mais vraiment c'est juste car ses parents sont avocats et que c'est un petit con de gosse de riche

Stiles : On méritait psa ça ok

Stiles : On avait SEIZE ans

Stiles : On est CON à 16 ans ! !

Stiles : C'était juste une blague qui est parti trop loin

Stiles : Et franchement pour la merde dans laquelle il nous a trainé c'était vraiment mérité

Derek : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

Stiles : Quoi ?

Derek : Je sais que Alison a dit quelque chose à Isaac mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est

Stiles : Et tu m'as laisSE DIRE TOUT CA ? ? ? ? ?

Derek : Je suis un peu en train d'empêcher ma commère de meilleur ami de me raconter tout ça alors …

Stiles : Merde

Derek : Honnêtement j'aurais laissé couler mais tu as parlé d'ordonnance restrictive alors je m'inquiète un peu …

Stiles : Je te JURE que c'était une BLAGUE

Stiles : Dis-moi que tu calmes Isaac pas que tu refuses de me parler

Stiles : Merde Derek je te JURE que c'est rien d'horrible

Derek : Ok

Stiles : NE ME OK PAS

Stiles : J'AI UNE GUEULE D'HAZEL ? ? ? NON

Derek : De qui ?

Stiles : Nos étoiles contraires ?

Derek : Oh

Derek : Ne m'annonce pas une maladie mortelle maintenant

Stiles : T'inquiète c'est mon pote pas moi

Derek : Oui désolé

Stiles : Ok attends

Stiles : Je vais tuer Alison

Stiles : Laisse-moi le temps de tout écrire

Stiles : Alors. En gros. Il y avait ce mec qui était un véritable CONNARD avec moi et Scott. Genre pas petit connard, il mérite toute les majuscules du mot. Il nous traitait littéralement comme de la merde depuis la primaire et en bonnes tronches qu'on est on faisait rien. Et puis quand on était au lycée, Scott est devenu soudainement presque aussi bon que lui au lacrosse (oui on jouait au lacrosse c'est pas l'information importante mais je sais que tu vas t'en moquer). En fait c'est parce qu'il s'était entrainé tout l'été (je te raconte pas le nombre de crises d'asthme bordel). Et Jackson était persuadé qu'en étant devenu bon comme ça il devait prendre des stéroïdes ou un truc. C'était pas le cas. Mais après avoir nié, j'ai dit à Scott de faire semblant que ce soit vrai. On a filé des trucs à Jackson en lui disant que c'en était. Sauf qu'en réalité c'était mon traitement pour l'hyperactivité. Sauf que sur des gens normaux, au lieu de les calmer, ça les rend encore plus actifs. Alors OUI c'est vraiment une façon de droguer quelqu'un mais EH on avait 16 ans et on n'avait pas réalisé ok ? Se droguer à l'Adderall c'est vraiment un truc d'étudiants de fac pas de lycéens. DONC. Il était à fond la journée mais après un moment il retombait grave et une fois il s'est endormi et on était seul avec lui et on s'est dit que eh on pourrait surement s'amuser. On n'a rien fait d'horrible je t'arrête tout de suite. On lui a juste fait croire qu'il avait tué un lapin à main nue. T'imagine pas comment j'ai roulé vite pour faire l'aller-retour depuis la ferme du coin juste pour cette connerie (on a pas tué de lapin pour ça hein on aurait pris le premier animal mort de la ferme). Et il y a cru. Du coup on l'a pris pour un imbécile et on lui a dit qu'il devait avoir une mauvaise réaction aux stéroïdes car il s'était transformé en une sorte de lézard géant tueur qui peut paralyser les gens avec du venin au bout de sa queue. On lui a dit qu'il nous avait paralysé avant de revenir avec le lapin et qu'ensuite il s'est endormi et que le temps qu'on puisse rebouger il était redevenu normal. Il. Nous. A. Cru. Et du coup il a paniqué et il a dit qu'on devait faire quelque chose et protéger les gens de la ville et tout ça. C'était DROLE D'ACCORD. Et pas de peau mais en rentrant chez nous on a croisé un hérisson mort sur le bord de la route. Alors on l'a déposé devant sa porte la nuit-là pour qu'il croit que dès qu'il dorme il se transforme. Et le lendemain il était PANIQUE. Il en a pleuré. Alors là tu te dis ok Stiles t'es un connard le mec il pleure faut arrêter. Mais remets-toi dans le contexte du mec qui te harcèle depuis que t'as huit ans. Il a fait tellement de blagues sur moi et Scott couchant ensemble que la plupart des gens y croyaient et demande moi mais si j'ai compris aussi tard que les mecs c'était mon truc c'est sûrement en partie à cause de lui. Bref. Il nous fait jurer de le protéger de lui-même blablabla. Donc on est trop pris dans notre blague et on le ligote au lit avant qu'il dorme pendant deux nuits. Puis ses parents essaient de lui envoyer des messages. Je réponds à sa place et je me fais griller (visiblement ce mec est tellement un connard qu'un je t'aime papa est une preuve tangible que c'est pas lui au téléphone). Les flics nous trouvent et on se fait arrêter. Mon père s'est presque fait viré à cause de moi (c'était le shérif) et cet abruti a eu une ordonnance restrictive sur moi et Scott par ses parents avocats. Ce qui est moyennement pratique quand on va au même lycée. Il nous a foutu la paix après ça. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sortir avec Lydia (parce que oui cet abruti est entré à UCLA) putain que le monde est petit hein

Stiles : Doooonc ce silence je dois l'interpréter comment ?

Derek : Tu as réussi à faire croire à un mec qu'il était un lézard tueur paralysant ?

Stiles : Yep

Derek : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te réorienter ? Je suis sûr que tu peux devenir comédien

Stiles : Donc tu ne vas pas arrêter de me parler ?

Derek : Honnêtement ? Je trouve ça hilarant mais inquiétant mais compréhensible

Stiles : Vraiment ?

Derek : Oui

Derek : Mais ne me fait jamais un truc pareil

Stiles : Si tu dis que c'est compréhensible tu sais que je ne fais pas ça à n'importe qui

Derek : J'espère que tu ne me détesteras jamais à ce point

Stiles : Donc je suppose que tu peux chercher mon nom dans google maintenant

Derek : C'était donc ça

Stiles : Ah … oui

Derek : Je n'ai toujours pas ton nom de famille de toute façon

Stiles : Et je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail donc j'ai vraiment paniqué pour rien sur cette histoire de recherche google

Derek : L'ordonnance ne pose pas de problème quand on veut travailler dans les forces de l'ordre ?

Stiles : Nan. J'étais mineur et il a fini par laisser tomber les charges. Quand ses parents ont dit qu'ils allaient demander plus qu'une ordonnance restrictive, mon père a répondu qu'il pourrait vouloir poursuivre leur fils pour harcèlement et incitation à la violence. Le petit malin filmait pas mal de truc et évidemment une fois mis sur internet …

Derek : À quel point c'est allé loin ?

Stiles : Ne t'inquiète pas

Stiles : Surement moins loin que ce que le terme « incitation à la violence » peut donner l'impression. Ils sont jamais aller plus loin que des insultes et des mots en l'air

Derek : Tu penses que je n'ai pas retenu une certaine partie de ce que tu as dit plus tôt ?

Stiles : Hé ça va maintenant. C'est loin. La fac c'est ouvert d'esprit et j'arrive même à donner mon numéro à de beaux monsieurs dans les bars

Derek : Ça t'arrive donc souvent

Stiles : Uniquement toi

Derek : J'espère bien

Stiles : Tu es spécial Derek

Derek : Toi aussi, Stiles

Stiles : Tu ne réponds pas à tous les numéros mis dans ta poche ?

Stiles : N'ose pas répondre non tu es allé voir Alison avant moi

Derek : Tu es spécial car tu es celui qui a mis ce numéro dans ma poche

Derek : Tu es spécial car tu m'as donné envie de répondre en aussi peu de mot

Derek : Tu es spécial car tu m'intrigues

Stiles : Suis-je un mystère pour toi ?

Derek : Oui

Derek : J'ai hâte de te résoudre

x

**Groupchat : UCLA Superhero Team**

**[04/04 9h46]**

Cutiepie Boy : Je meurs

Cutiepie Boy : Je vais pas vous dire pourquoi car je veux garder ça pour moi tout seul mais oh mon dieu il me tue et je veux que vous le sachiez

* _Archerygirl a renommé le groupe : Bloc-Notes Personnel de Stiles_ *

x

**Groupchat : Bloc-Notes Personnel de Stiles**

**[04/04 13h56]**

Cutiepie Boy : Et si c'était une mauvaise idée de le rencontrer ?

Archerygirl : De quoi ?

MathWoman : Oh non …

Cutiepie Boy : Non mais vraiment ! !

Cutiepie Boy : Et si ça se passait mal ?

Cutiepie Boy : Et s'il m'appréciait pas ?

MathWoman : On a toutes les deux vues assez de vos conversations pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas de décalage entre tes messages et comment tu es dans la vraie vie

MathWoman : S'il t'apprécie maintenant il t'appréciera en te voyant

Cutiepie Boy : Et s'il m'aimait pas physiquement ?

Archerygirl : Tu lui as DÉJÀ envoyé une photo ! !

Cutiepie Boy : Oui mais c'était une BONNE photo ! ! !

Cutiepie Boy : Et s'il me trouvait repoussant ?

Cutiepie Boy : Ou si au final en vrai il était juste « meh » en me voyant ?

Cutiepie Boy : Et si je paniquais tellement devant lui que je ne parlais pas ?

Cutiepie Boy : Et s'il aimait pas ma VOIX ? ? ? ?

MathWoman : Alison sort ton arc et occupe toi de lui

Cutiepie Boy : Sérieusement aider moi

Archerygirl : Ok laisse-moi une seconde

Cutiepie Boy : A qui tu réponds ?

Cutiepie Boy : A QUI TU REPONDS ? ? ? ?

Cutiepie Boy : JE MERITE PAS LA MORT POUR ETRE CON OK

x

**[04/04 14h09]**

Alison : [photo]

Alison : [photo]

Alison : [photo]

Alison : Gères le j'en peux plus

x

**[04/04 14h12]**

Derek : Tu penses que je ne t'apprécierais pas en te voyant ?

x

**Groupchat : Bloc-Notes Personnel de Stiles**

**[04/04 14h12]**

Cutiepie Boy : Oh putain Alison t'es tellement putain de morte

Archerygirl : ;)

MathWoman : Quoi ?

Archerygirl : J'ai envoyé les captures d'écran à Derek

MathWoman : Épouse-moi

x

**[04/04 14h16]**

Derek : Stiles ?

Derek : Je sais que tu es en train de parler à Alison et Lydia il y a l'heure sur les messages donc je sais que tu es sur ton téléphone

Derek : Très bien …

Derek : Tu es un idiot

Derek : Parce que je n'attends actuellement qu'une seule chose, c'est d'enfin pourvoir te rencontrer, te voir en vrai et entendre ta voix. Et tu pourrais être moche et avoir une horrible voix que je m'en ficherais au point où on est en

Derek : Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux. Je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi, et pourtant tu sais des choses que même mon meilleur ami ne sait pas sur moi

Derek : Tu me rends capable de faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire

Derek : Tu es la première personne à qui je pense à envoyer un message à chaque fois que quelque chose m'arrive

Derek : Je veux t'envoyer toutes les photos de tous les chiens que je rencontre

Derek : Je veux te parler de ce qui ne va pas quand je ne peux pas dormir à 3h du matin

Derek : Je veux t'entendre te plaindre de la nourriture que tu manges

Derek : Je veux que tu me parles de tes théories qui ne tiennent pas la route

Derek : Et je veux faire tout ça avec toi à côté de moi et pas de l'autre côté d'un écran

Derek : Je veux que tu restes avec moi

Derek : Je ne t'ai jamais vu mais je veux que tu restes avec moi

Derek : Et si, quand on se rencontre, j'ai l'air d'un connard froid qui parle en monosyllabe, ce ne sera pas contre toi mais parce que j'aurais tellement peur de te faire fuir que j'oserai à peine dire quoique ce soit

Derek : Tu n'es pas le seul qui a peur de rencontrer l'autre

Derek : Mais crois-moi je compte faire bien plus que te rencontrer

Derek : Je compte apprendre à te connaitre. Vraiment. Je compte mémoriser les accents de ta voix. Je compte me perdre dans tes yeux stupidement bruns. Je compte te faire rire jusqu'à ce que le son soit gravé en moi. Je compte te toucher

Derek : Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer trois heures dans un café avec toi, puis de repartir chez moi comme si ce n'était que ça

Derek : Ça c'est si on s'était rencontré la première fois, car à ce moment-là, je me fichais que tu m'apprécies ou pas. Je pensais que tu étais un idiot qui avais mis son numéro dans ma poche, dans un bar, pour plaisanter avec sa pote

Derek : Maintenant, je peux dire que je vais paniquer pendant des jours avant de finalement me rendre en tremblant dans ce café, à attendre que tu te montres (parce que tu as intérêt à te montrer cette fois). Maintenant, je sais que tu es un idiot qui connait un millier de faits sur des centaines de sujets dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant, et qui ne sait pas prendre soin de sa santé mais prend soin de celles des autres, et qui a beaucoup trop de choses dans son cœur et fait du mal au mien

Derek : Stiles tu es la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontrée

Derek : Je suis amoureux de chaque message que tu m'envoies

Derek : Et je ne peux pas attendre de te rencontrer pour voir si je peux en aimer plus

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[04/04 14h30]**

Derek : Je crois que je viens de lui dire que j'étais amoureux de lui

Cora : Ohlala

Isaac : Tu CROIS ? Comment ça tu CROIS ?

Isaac : Comment tu peux ne pas être sûr d'avoir dit par message à un gars à qui tu parles depuis des semaines que tu l'aimes ?

Cora : Tu le pensais au moins ?

Derek : Oui

Isaac : Alors où est le problème ?

Derek : Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré

Derek : Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux des messages qu'il m'envoyait

Derek : Est-ce que j'ai fait une connerie ?

x

**Groupchat : Bloc-Notes Personnel de Stiles**

**[04/04 14h30]**

Cutiepie Boy : [photo]

Cutiepie Boy : Est-ce qu'il vient de me dire qu'il m'AIME ? ? ? ?

MathWoman : Wow

Archerygirl : Hmmm pas loin ?

Cutiepie Boy : Ok je veux dire il aime les messages mais c'est moi qui envoie les messages donc ? ? ? ?

MathWoman : Il a dit vouloir te voir pour pouvoir en aimer plus

MathWoman : Je ne sais pas si ton cerveau enregistre les mots de la bonne façon si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par là

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[04/04 14h38]**

Isaac : Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

Derek : Rien mais il ne dit rien depuis le début j'ai déblatéré pendant 15 minutes tout seul là

Cora : Tu lui as expliqué pendant 15 minutes que tu l'aimais ?

Derek : Pas exactement

Derek : Mais oui

Derek : Fondamentalement oui

Isaac : Il a intérêt à réponde vite car c'est plus excitant qu'un cliffhanger de GoT

Derek : S'il ne répond pas c'est que je me suis planté sur toute la ligne non ? C'est qu'il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire si ?

Cora : On a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ton corps. Vas relire cette partie de la conversation si tu t'inquiète

Cora : Mais oui, s'il ne répond jamais c'est que tu es seul l'Île de l'Amour

Isaac : Essaie de faire autre chose le temps qu'il réponde ?

Derek : Dit le gars qui passe son temps à fixer son téléphone en attendant qu'Alison lui parle

Isaac : La différence c'est que je suis déjà avec Alison

* _Cora a supprimé Isaac de la conversation_ *

Derek : Je ne vais pas l'y remettre

Cora : Moi non plus on se moque pas de mon frère comme ça

x

**Groupchat : Bloc-Notes Personnel de Stiles**

**[04/04 15h04]**

Lydia : Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Stiles : J'ai pas encore répondu

Lydia : Quoi ? ?

Alison : PARDON ? ?

Lydia : Ses messages datent d'il y a 40 MINUTES

Alison : Il faut que tu répondes ! ! !

Lydia : Il doit être en train de devenir dingue ou de penser que tu ne ressens pas la même chose

Stiles : Je sais pas comment répondre

Alison : Mais tu ressens la même chose non ?

Stiles : Je ne l'ai jamais vu

Alison : Je sais

Alison : Et ?

Lydia : Si tu ne réponds pas je vais prendre l'arc moi-même et crois-moi j'apprends VITE.

x

**[04/04 15h27]**

Stiles : J'ai besoin d'aide. C'est à propos de Derek et les filles surréagissent j'en peux plus

Stiles : Je te balance tout et tu réponds après ok ? Ca sera plus simple

Stiles : Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup

Stiles : BEAUCOUP

Stiles : Il m'a envoyé ça

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : C'est genre beau et parfait et exactement le genre de truc dont j'aurais pu rêver et je devrais être en train de sauter de partout et de couiner et d'essayer de répondre quelque chose d'au moins un quart aussi beau que ça

Stiles : Mais c'est pas le cas

Stiles : J'ai mal au ventre et la gorge prête à recracher mon déjeuner

Stiles : Pas du tout de la même façon que toutes ces fois avec ces filles

Stiles : J'ai envie de pleurer

Stiles : Parce que je vais tellement tellement tellement tout gâcher

Stiles : J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui. Je te parle niveau intensité et façon d'aimer tout court. C'est juste tellement nouveau. Je pense à lui tout le temps. Je veux voir son nom s'afficher en permanence sur mon téléphone et je suis prêt à lui envoyer n'importe quoi pour que ça arrive. Et c'est aussi ça le truc. Peu importe ce que je balance il répond toujours comme si ça avait de l'intérêt et du sens. Il me fait avoir du sens. Il en a quelque chose à faire. Et il s'inquiète pour moi et me demande de prendre soin de moi et personne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi comme lui ou a voulu prendre soin de moi comme lui ou s'est intéressé à moi comme lui. Parce que je L'INTERESSE. Je ne sais pas comment mais je l'intéresse

Stiles : Je veux l'avoir avec moi tous les jours de ma vie et pas à travers un écran. J'ai BESOIN de l'avoir avec moi j'ai besoin de tout ce qu'il me fait ressentir

Stiles : Je veux tomber amoureux de lui

Stiles : Parce que ouais je sais que je le suis pas encore. Pas vraiment. Moi aussi je veux le voir et aimer encore plus

Stiles : Et j'en suis malade

Stiles : Parce que qu'est ce qu'il va se passer quand il va réaliser que j'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire ? Quand il réalisera qu'il est le premier ? Je veux tellement être là pour lui comme il l'est pour moi mais si je pouvais pas ? On apprend comment à sortir avec quelqu'un ? A aimer quelqu'un ?

Stiles : Et quand il comprendra que je suis beaucoup moins fun en réel que par message ? Car j'écris pas seulement n'importe quoi mais je dis n'importe quoi et là il y a aucun filtre et c'est des heures et des heures de moi en train de bloquer la conversation et je SAIS que c'est chiant mais j'y peux rien tu le sais que j'y peux rien j'ai tellement essayé

Stiles : Et qu'est-ce que je deviens s'il me rencontre et réalise qu'en fait il ne veut juste pas de moi ?

Stiles : Il m'a dit que j'étais un mystère à résoudre mais je veux pas être ça. Je sais comment ça marche les mystères. Une fois résolu on en a plus rien à faire. Comment je fais pour qu'il reste intéressé ?

Stiles : Comment je pourrais survivre d'aimer quelqu'un et d'avoir tout donné et tout montré et d'être rejeté pour ça ? Comment tu survis quand on ne veut pas de toi pour ce que tu ES ?

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu donnes tout ce que tu es capable de donner et d'être et qu'en retour l'autre part ?

Stiles : Je crois que c'est beaucoup trop tout ça

Scott : Est-ce que je peux répondre ?

Stiles : Vas y

Scott : Comment j'ai pu croire que tu étais le plus intelligent de nous deux tout ce temps alors que tu es visiblement le plus gros débile du monde ?

Stiles : Je suis déjà en train de pleurer connard c'est quoi ton problème ?

Scott : Ok.

Scott : Maintenant c'est à moi de monologuer donc ferme la

Scott : Tu ne sais pas être un petit ami ? Sans dec. Entre le moment où tu as réalisé que tu étais gay et maintenant tu n'as clairement ni eu le temps ni l'opportunité ou l'envie d'ETRE un petit ami. Mais devine quoi ? Ca S'APPREND. Tu crois que je savais ce que je faisais avec Alison ? Bien sûr que non. On a eu des couacs, des disputes et c'était pas la fin du monde. On a appris à être un couple et c'est de toute façon quelque chose que tu devras réapprendre avec chaque nouvelle personne. Juste comme avec des amis. A moins que tu sois ami avec moi et Lydia de la même façon mais j'en doute

Scott : Tu es assez similaire entre des messages et la réalité pour que ce ne soit pas un choc. Et devine quoi ? S'il ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu es, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je te dirais bien que tu ES intéressant même quand tu n'es pas un mystère (désolé je te connais depuis qu'on a 5ans tu n'es pas un mystère) mais tu ne m'écouteras pas de toute façon

Scott : Crois moi je sais que ça fait peur

Scott : Et crois-moi je sais que ça fait mal de se faire briser le cœur. Je le recommanderai pas

Scott : Mais tu préfères que tout soit fini avec de commencer ? Tu préfères ne même pas essayer ?

Scott : L'amour c'est du risque

Scott : Et comment tu survis quelqu'un qui te rejette alors que tu as tout donné ? J'en sais rien. Mais tu survivras. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il faut prendre les morceaux brisés de ton cœur, les coller avec de la glue et serrer bien fort, qu'un jour tu regarderas et qu'il n'y aura plus de fissures

Scott : Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas être avec Derek sauf la peur. Et c'est la pire des excuses

Scott : J'ai fini

Stiles : Comment j'arrête d'avoir peur ?

Scott : Tu n'arrêtes pas. Tu fais malgré ça

Stiles : J'aime pas tes conseils

Scott : Tu devrais lui dire tout ça

Stiles : J'aime vraiment pas tes conseils

Stiles : Ca va complètement le faire fuir

Scott : S'il s'enfuit, tu gagneras du temps

Stiles : Je veux pas qu'il s'enfuie

Scott : Tu préfères continuer de lui parler par message sans jamais le voir ?

Stiles : Non

Scott : T'es dans un cul-de-sac

Scott : Ne le perd pas parce que tu as peur ce serait vraiment trop con

Scott : Fais lui un peu confiance et dis lui tout ça

Stiles : C'est pas en lui que j'ai pas confiance c'est un moi

Stiles : Je vais tout foirer

Scott : Tu es DÉJÀ en train de tout foirer en ne lui répondant pas

Stiles : Ok ok

Stiles : Je commence par quoi ?

x

**[04/04 16h47]**

Stiles : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Je crois que j'étais trop absorbé par ignorer tes messages, puis après les avoir lus par les relire une centaine de fois. Personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. Et je crois que j'ai peur car je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme toi. Je t'ai dit que je m'étais rendu compte tard que j'aimais les hommes, et j'ai été un peu trop occupé jusque là pour penser à vivre quoique ce soit de sérieux, alors je pense que j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi et de te donner envie de partir. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment agir avec quelqu'un quand ce n'est pas juste une question de passer quelques nuits sans conséquences avec lui. Et si quelque chose devait se passer entre nous, je veux que tu restes. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment te donner envie de rester. Car je ne suis pas un mystère insondable comme tu as l'air de le croire. Je suis un idiot hyperactif qui connait trop de petites choses sur trop de sujets différents et qui parle avant de penser.

Stiles : Ensuite, j'ai aussi peur d'être amoureux de toi car je n'ai aucune idée de tout ce que ça peut impliquer. Et j'ai peur d'avoir mal. Car bien sûr on a des milliers de poèmes et de films qui disent combien c'est génial d'être amoureux, mais on en a tout autant qui racontent combien ça fait mal. Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal moi. Et tu prends tellement soin de moi que avoir mal est la dernière chose à laquelle je t'associe.

Stiles : Et le truc c'est que c'est totalement stupide de ma part de m'inquiéter pour ça car c'est déjà trop tard

Stiles : Tu es la seule personne qui m'ait écouté déblatérer des théories stupides et qui ait attendu la FIN pour me dire combien c'était stupide. Et si tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, je suis prêt à attendre jusqu'à deux heure du matin pour que tu aies envie de te confier. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi. Si j'étais plus littéraire, peut-être que je saurais t'écrire ce que ça m'a fait de lire tes messages, mais je ne le suis pas et je n'ai pas de mot pour tout ce que je ressens quand je vois ton nom apparaitre sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Simplement savoir que tu penses à moi me serre le cœur. Dans le bon sens. Et quand tu me disputes car je ne sais pas m'occuper de ma santé, j'ai envie de pleurer car personne ne m'a donné l'impression d'en avoir autant quelque chose à faire de moi.

Stiles : Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre.

Derek : Quand est-ce qu'on se voit ?

Derek : J'ai eu l'air très désespéré là non ?

Stiles : Ça me va

Stiles : J'avais dit après les exams ?

Derek : Oui tu avais dit ça

Stiles : Oublie

Stiles : Tu es libre quand ?

Derek : Dès que tu es libre

Stiles : Tu ne sautes pas la préparation de ton colloque pour moi

Derek : Et maintenant qui prends soin de l'autre ?

Stiles : Je refuse de sortir avec un chômeur

Stiles : Si ça doit arriver

Stiles : Je voulais pas dire forcément que ça allait arriver

Derek : Vas relire nos derniers messages

Derek : Bordel

Derek : Je suis libre dans une semaine et demi

Derek : Jeudi

Stiles : J'ai un exam. Vendredi ?

Derek : Tu ne dois pas réviser ?

Stiles : À ce niveau là que je te rencontre ou pas je ne réviserai pas

Derek : Vendredi.

Stiles : Tu es VRAIMENT libre hein ? Parce que si tu mens je le saurais d'une façon ou d'une autre

Derek : Oui.

Stiles : Wow

Stiles : On vient de trouver une date

Derek : 14h ?

Stiles : 13h ?

Derek : Où ?

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il faut encore que j'attende presque deux semaines

Stiles : Si quoique ce soit m'empêche de venir, je m'immole

Derek : Si tu t'immoles avant que j'ai eu le temps de te rencontrer tu vas me le payer très cher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'anecdote, une amie et moi avons vraiment fait fuir des témoins de Jehova. Ils venaient nous dire que bientôt on serait tous immortels, on leur a dit qu'on trouvait que ce serait vraiment pas chouette. 30 minutes plus tard, ils sont partis tous seuls.
> 
> Je l'avais relu et prévoyais de le poster demain, mais l'annonce du président vient de me mettre en PLS et je me suis dis que ça illuminerait peut être la soirée de d'entre vous. Courage à tous, bonheur sur Terre, prenez soin de vous.
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, désolé pour les pavés j'espère que ce n'était pas trop compliqué à lire. Je vais faire en sorte que la suite arrive vite, encore une fois. A bientôt


	10. Chapter 10

**[08/04 2h11]**

Stiles : Tu dors ?

Derek : Non

Stiles : Tu devrais dormir

Derek : Toi aussi

Stiles : J'arrive pas à dormir

Derek : Moi non plus

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Je pense à trop de choses

Derek : Et toi ?

Stiles : Je pense à toi

Derek : C'est l'heure qui te rend aussi direct ?

Stiles : Je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade où on prend des pincettes non ?

Derek : Tu marques un point

Stiles : Tu savais qu'il fallait éviter les écrans quand on n'arrive pas à dormir ?

Derek : Oui

Stiles : Alors pourquoi tu as regardé ton téléphone ?

Derek : Parce que ton nom s'est affiché

Stiles : C'est mignon

Derek : Tu es mignon

Derek : Mais tu devrais dormir

Stiles : Le look Mes Cernes Sont Aussi Noires Que Mon Âme me va bien je te signale

Derek : Quel dommage que je ne verrais pas ça

Stiles : Ca dépend peut-être que tu me verras épuisé un jour

Stiles : Peut-être que ce sera de ton fait

Stiles : Oh bordel

Stiles : Je vais aller pas dormir loin de là maintenant bonne nuit

Derek : Comment veux -tu que je dorme quand tu me donnes des idées pareilles ?

x

**[08/04 13h12]**

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire pour faire totalement disperser une foule ?

Stiles : Je porte une bombe et elle va exploser

Derek : Super. Maintenant quelque chose qui ne me mènera pas en prison ?

Stiles : Je vais vomir écartez-vous

Derek : Tu as beaucoup d'idée comme ça ?

Stiles : C'est toi qui demandes

Stiles : Où tu es ?

Derek : La cafétéria

Stiles : Depuis quand tu mets les pieds dans cet endroit diabolique ?

Derek : Depuis que j'ai oublié mon repas chez moi

Stiles : A quoi ressemble ton repas ?

Derek : Je suis encore dans la queue

Stiles : S'il te plait ne meurs pas d'une intoxication alimentaire avant que je te rencontre en vrai

Derek : Je suis assez prêt pour voir les plats maintenant alors, vraiment, je ne te promets rien

x

**[09/04 22h39]**

Stiles : Tu es tellement, tellement beau

Derek : Est-ce que tu es encore saoul ?

Stiles : Non

Stiles : Juste pompette

Derek : Assez pour regretter ce que tu as dit plus tard ?

Stiles : Assez pour n'en avoir rien à faire de probablement regretter plus tard

Derek : Je pense que tu es très beau

Derek : C'était étrange d'écrire ça

Stiles : Tu n'as jamais dit à un homme qu'il était beau avant ?

Derek : Pas par message écris non

Stiles : Tu n'as jamais écrit de poème à ?

Derek : A ?

Stiles : Quoi ?

Derek : Tu as écrit : « jamais écris de poème à ». Termine ta phrase

Stiles : Faut de frappe

Stiles : Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

Derek : Non je n'ai jamais écrit de poème à qui que ce soit

Stiles : Mais tu es un littéraire

Derek : Tu crois que tous ceux qui aiment lire savent écrire des poèmes ?

Stiles : Peut-être ?

Derek : Tu voudrais qu'on t'écrive un poème ?

Stiles : Tout le monde veut recevoir un poème qui a été écrit pour soi

Derek : J'aimerais savoir écrire des poèmes

Stiles : Pour m'en écrire ?

Derek : Oui

Stiles : Excuse-moi je dois aller couiner à cause de toi

Derek : A ton service

x

**[10/04 00h43]**

Stiles : Je vaid te demander d'être indulgent car c'est gênant mais tu didais que tu voufrais savoir écrire des poèmes pour moi et j'ai dis qu'on en méritait tous alors bobbes chance pour lire l'écriture t oui c'est une serviettzde bar et ok Alison a parcipité maisje suis pas littéraire et j'ai fait de mon mieux et voilà

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : Prends plus en compote l'intention que la réalisation

Papa : Je pense que tu ne voulais pas m'envoyer ce message à moi, fiston

Stiles : oh merde

Stiles : oh

Stiles : oh oulbie tout sik te plzirt

Papa : A qui était destiné ce message ? Qui est Derek ?

Stiles : Personne

Stiles : Pas encorz

Stiles : Peut-être jzmzis

Papa : Stiles ?

Stiles : Veste la pire des choses

x

**Groupchat : Futurs Exécutés de UCLA**

**[10/04 01h15]**

AlIsOn : LYDIIAAAAZAAA

LyDiA : ? ?

LyDiA : Me dites pas que vous êtes encore au bar

AlIsOn : Stiles vent d'envoyee un poème à Deerk

LyDiA : Oh non

AlIsOn : Belle declazation d'amour er tout

LyDiA : Noooooon

AlIsOn : Arrenfs c'est pire qie ce que tu ceois

LyDiA : Comment ?

AlIsOn : On lz écrit sur une srtviette

LyDiA : Pitié

AlIsOn : Il a ebvoye la pgoto à son père

StIlEs : ARRZTE RT AIDE MOI

x

**[10/04 01h25]**

Papa : J'attends une réponse Stiles

Stiles : Oi tu peux oublier tout

Papa : Tu écris des poèmes pour un garçon quand tu es saoul … j'ai besoin d'avoir plus de contexte pour savoir que tu vas bien

Stiles : Merveilleusement bien

Stiles : Je suis un adulte maintznznt tu as plosà t'inquiéter

Papa : Bien sûr … Parce qu'un adulte ferait totalement ça

Papa : Rentre chez toi, dessaoule et rends-toi service en ne lui envoyant pas ce poème

Stiles : Il est nul hein ?

Papa : Je sais que je suis censé t'encourager dans tout ce que tu décides de faire mais …

Stiles : [photo]

Papa : Bonne décision

Papa : Et s'il te plait faites attention, protégez vous et ne te retrompe plus jamais de destinataire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je reçois autre chose qu'un poème

Stiles : Et je vais mourir d'embarrassement maintenant merci

Papa : Imagine ce que tu aurais ressenti en voyant que tu lui avais envoyé ça demain matin

Stiles : Bonne nuit Papa

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[10/04 15h11]**

_* Derek a supprimé Isaac de la conversation*_

Cora : Euuuuh … qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? On parlait même pas

x

**[10/04 15h24]**

Isaac : Tu es un enfant

x

**[10/04 17h45]**

Derek : J'ai entendu parler d'un poème ?

Stiles : Eh c'est pas pour être méchant mais je crois que ton meilleur ami va mystérieusement disparaitre dans les jours qui viennent

Derek : Peu de chance que je lise ledit poème j'imagine ?

Stiles : Aucune. Il a fini à la poubelle pour une très bonne raison

Stiles : Donc tu sais que j'ai rencontré Isaac ?

Derek : Oui

Stiles : Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Derek : C'est le petit-ami de ta meilleure amie

Stiles : Et aussi TON meilleur ami

Stiles : Je sais que j'étais énervé quand Lydia t'a rencontré avant moi

Stiles : Derek ?

Stiles : Eheh tu es totalement en colère

Stiles : T'inquiète il n'est pas mon style ;)

Derek : Il est déjà pris de toute façon

Stiles : Oh donc tu penses que je ne peux pas mettre en danger la fidélité de quelqu'un ?

Derek : Est-ce que ce serait vraiment un compliment ? Et je pense que tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui irait voler le copain de leurs amis

Stiles : Non et non pas consciemment

Derek : Pas consciemment ?

Stiles : Pas ma faute si Lydia a oublié de me tenir à jour de ses aventures l'année dernière et qu'une erreur est arrivée

Derek : Ca t'arrive souvent d'échanger les mecs avec Lydia ou Alison ?

Stiles : C'est littéralement arrivé UNE fois

Stiles : Et je t'ai dit que c'était un accident

Derek : Et moi ?

Stiles : Oh eh combien de temps ça va rester cette histoire ? C'était pas un échange c'était te laisser le choix ! ! Tu sais combien de personnes seraient ravies d'avoir une proposition comme la tienne ?

Derek : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir

Stiles : Et vraiment c'est toi qui m'as échangé contre Alison donc tu es mal placé pour parler

Derek : Il ne s'est rien passé avec Alison

Stiles : J'espère bien sinon Isaac va s'énerver

Derek : On peut revenir sur le gars que tu as volé à Lydia ?

Stiles : Alors je l'ai pas VOLE à Lydia car c'était juste un coup d'un soir mais oui il l'a trompé avec moi et je me suis senti comme une merde pendant des semaines après ça

Derek : Comment elle a réagi ?

Stiles : Elle m'en a voulu 10 minutes avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Ensuite elle a hurlé sur le mec devant tout un amphi mais c'était plus pour la forme car quand elle s'est souvenu qu'elle avait oublié de m'en parler elle a réalisé qu'elle en avait pas grand-chose à faire de lui

Derek : Vos amitiés sont bizarres

Stiles : L'université est bizarre

Derek : La vie est bizarre

Stiles : Oui mais parfois c'est un bon bizarre

Stiles : Regarde-nous

Derek : Ces derniers messages sont certainement meilleurs que ton poème

Stiles : Comment oses-tu juger mes capacités de poète sans même avoir rien lu ?

Derek : Isaac se souvenait de bribes

Stiles : Prépare l'oraison funéraire

Derek : Il n'y a vraiment aucune trace de la version complète ?

Stiles : Aucune

Derek : J'ai aussi entendu parler d'une photo envoyée par erreur

Stiles : J'ai cours

Derek : A 18h20 ?

Stiles : D'accord. Je vais t'éviter un moment. Tu préfères ?

Derek : Je n'en ai pas fini avec ce poème

Stiles : Au moins MOI j'ai essayé d'en écrire un ! Ou est ton grand geste d'affection ?

Derek : Tu n'es pas prêt pour mes grands gestes d'affection

Stiles : Ça j'en suis certain

x

**[11/04 20h43]**

Alison : Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose là ?

Isaac : Non pourquoi ?

Alison : Et plus tard dans la soirée ?

Isaac : Non plus

Alison : Tu veux passer chez moi ?

Alison : Oh attends ça sent la mauvaise promesse je recommence

Alison : Je viens de m'engueuler avec ma mère au téléphone. Comme quoi je fais n'importe quoi de ma vie et que si je continue à être aussi butée personne ne me supportera jamais. Alors j'ai bien envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras et t'endormes à côté de moi

Alison : Tu peux dire non

Alison : Et venir n'engage à rien ou quoi

Isaac : Je viens déjà d'enfiler mes chaussures

Alison : Merci

Isaac : Je ne vois même pas pourquoi le fait que tu sois butée pourrait me repousser

Isaac : Je vais te serrer tellement fort que tu finiras par croire que je suis réellement collé à toi

Isaac : Je ne peux pas partir si je suis physiquement accroché à toi

Alison : Comment tu arrives à être aussi mignon et idiot en même temps ?

Isaac : Parce que tu craques pour les imbéciles ?

Alison : Tu as de la chance alors

Isaac : L'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre. Tu viens de le comprendre ?

Alison : Arrête

Isaac : Je vais juste continuer à voix haute quand j'arriverai chez toi

Alison : Je sais comment arrêter de te faire parler

Isaac : Je croyais qu'on ne ferait que s'endormir ?

Alison : Je te plaquerais un oreiller sur la figure alors

Isaac : Avoue que tu as voulu écrire que tu allais me bâillonner et que tu as vu ce que j'allais répondre

Alison : Tu es une horrible personne

Isaac : L'horrible chanceux arrive dans une dizaine de minutes

Alison : Merci

Isaac : Ne me remercie pas. J'aime être avec toi alors c'est totalement égoïste comme visite

Alison : Mon horrible chanceux égoïste

Isaac : Mon adorable petite buté

Alison : Petite ?

Isaac : Eh sois un peu honnête chérie

x

**[12/04 14h12]**

Scott : Je ne suis pas mort

Stiles : Ravi de le savoir mais ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Scott : Juste au cas où tu ais entendu le contraire

Stiles : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Scott : …

Stiles : ? ? ? ?

Stiles : Oh

Stiles : Est-ce que c'est parce que nos derniers messages datent d'i jours ?

Scott : Oui.

Stiles : …

Stiles : Tu m'en veux ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas écrit en 4 jours ?

Stiles : Eh t'as pas le droit de plus répondre maintenant

Stiles : Oh mon dieu attends t'es jaloux ?

Stiles : ENCORE

Scott : Je pensais pas que tu serais le genre à oublier tes amis parce que tu as un copain

Stiles : Ok alors déjà Derek n'est pas mon copain (pas encore *croise les doigts*) et ensuite je ne t'oublie pas et enfin tu es TELLEMENT mal placé pour me faire ce genre de commentaires

Scott : Tu m'as hurlé dessus quand j'ai fait ça avec Alison je te signale

Scott : C'est pas ton copain mais vous vous êtes déjà dit que vous vous aimiez ? Sérieux ?

Stiles : J'ai pas « hurlé » je t'ai calmement traité de sombre merde de lâcheur

Scott : Ah donc on oublie la moitié de la conversation qui porte sur le fait que Derek EST ton copain ?

Stiles : Je vais pas être un connard comme tu l'as été t'inquiète. Moi je sais être un vrai ami

Scott : Vrai ami qui m'a oublié pendant 4 jours

Stiles : Bouhouhou.

Stiles : C'est pas Derek (d'ailleurs on arrive pas à se parler plus de 10 minutes en continue en ce moment et c'est FRUSTRANT) certains d'entre nous ont des exams

Stiles : Exams qu'on pourrait renommés tortures fait par des professionnels de l'innovation douloureuse aussi appelés professeurs

Scott : Donc tu sors avec un professionnel de l'innovation douloureuse ?

Stiles : …

Scott : T'es si crevé que t'as pas de comeback à une blague sur ton supposé sadomasochisme ?

Stiles : A quel point tu la veux visuelle l'image que je vais te mettre dans la tête pour le restant de tes jours pour cette blague ?

Scott : Je vais bloquer ton numéro

Stiles : Et ça se plaint de pas avoir de mes nouvelles

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : Petit aperçu de l'Enfer

Scott : Wow.

Scott : J'ai mis 3 minutes à regarder car j'avais peur de ce que tu allais envoyer mais … en fait c'est pire qu'une image sadomaso gay

Scott : Content d'être mourant pour échapper à ça

Stiles : Je suis tenté soudainement

Scott : Je t'interdis d'essayer

Scott : Sauf si je meurs vraiment là rejoins moi on ira hanter les gens ensemble

Stiles : J'adore ce nouveau projet de vie

Stiles : De mort

Stiles : Bref. J'aime.

x

**[12/04 14h32]**

Stiles : Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas d'exam à passer si je ne suis plus en vie

Derek : En tant que personne ayant été diplômée, je peux t'assurer que ça ne vaut pas le coup de mourir pour ça

Derek : Attends de chercher du boulot et LA tu connaitras le véritable enfer

x

**Groupchat : C'est La Fin**

**[12/04 14h35]**

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Je viens de réaliser qu'on aura pas d'exam si on n'est plus en vie

Causera son Propre Meurtre : JE SIGNE OU ?

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Attendez moi

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Oh arrête Lyd tu vas gérer comme toujours

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Alors figure-toi que le QI et la mémoire n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : J'en suis à me souvenir de cet épisode de dessin animé où les élèves mangeaient leurs livres pour retenir leur leçon …

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : On avait définitivement pas les mêmes chaines de télé

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Tu sais quoi ? Je tente de manger le livre et je te dis si ça marche

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : J'aime pas être la voix de la raison mais tu l'as pas acheté en occasion ton livre ?

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Relis mon pseudo. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : C'est la prophétie ! !

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Lydia tu es censée aidé …

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Rien à foutre.

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Putain d'exams.

x

**[12/04 14h53]**

Stiles : Tu crois qu'on peut retenir mieux ses cours en mangeant le papier sur lequel ils sont notés ?

**[12/04 15h14]**

Derek : …

Derek : Comment tu veux que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour ta santé quand tu dis des trucs pareils ?

Derek : Ne MANGE PAS tes cours

**[12/04 16h07]**

Stiles : J'allais pas le faire mais Lydia a vu ça dans un dessin animé et Alison a dit qu'elle allait essayer

Stiles : Honnêtement vu notre état il y a 50% de chance qu'elle essaie vraiment

Derek : Tu me donnes envie de donner l'examen le plus simple du monde pour éviter à mes élèves de souffrir

Stiles : Aucun de nous t'a en prof donc merci mais c'est inutile

Derek : Et la solidarité étudiante ?

Stiles : Qu'ils aillent tous crever si je souffre il y a pas de raisons que des petits littéraires s'en sortent

Derek : Wow

x

**[13/04 01h20]**

Derek : Je t'ai dis qie tu étais vraimt beau ?

Derek : Vrzimznt

Derek : Vraiment vraiment vraimznt

Stiles : Oooh regardez qui est saoul maintenant

Derek : J'ai pas besoin d'être szouk pour te dire que tu es beau

Stiles : Fais le sobre aussi alors

Derek : J'ai ais ça

Stiles : Refais le ? J'ai oublié

Derek : Ok

Stiles : Pourquoi ce soudain besoin de me dire que je suis beau à 1heure du matin ?

Derek : J'étais sur mon tzlzphone et ta photo est revenue

Derek : Elle me tue

Derek : Tu le sais qu'elle me tue ?

Stiles : Ravi de l'apprendre

Derek : Tu es mignon

Derek : Arrête d'être mignon je dois dormir

Stiles : C'est toi qui m'écris à 1h du matin

Derek : Parce que je veux voir ton prénom sur mon écran

Stiles : Va dormir maintenant et mon nom apparaitra sur ton écran demain matin

Derek : Tu sais ce que ça me fait de lire ça ?

Derek : arrête

Stiles : Ok

Derek : Non

Derek : Écris

Stiles : Ok

Derek : Mais je dois dormir

Stiles : Alors dors

Derek : Mais je veux te voir

Stiles : Tu agis comme un enfant

Derek : Czst ta faute

Stiles : Je ne me plains pas

Derek : Je vUEX te voir

Stiles : Bientôt

Derek : Bientôt

Derek : J'aime bien bientôt

Stiles : Bonne nuit Derek

Derek : Bonne nuir

**[14/04 08h17]**

Derek : Tu es beau

Derek : Et je suis sobre

x

**Groupchat : C'est La Fin**

**[14/04 09h28]**

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Je l'aime

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Oh putain on sait ta gueule

x

**Groupchat : C'est La Fin**

**[14/04 19h34]**

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Oh merde

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : C'est demain

Causera son Propre Meurtre : C'est pas trop tôt

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : J'ai vraiment pas hâte d'être après-demain

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Il va être impossible à vivre

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Je suis JUSTE là

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Pardon

Causera son Propre Meurtre : TU vas être giga chiant dans deux jours

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : …

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Tu pètes un plomb ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux hurler ? Tu as peur ?

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : J'ai hâte

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Pas peur ?

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Non

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Je le sens bien, comme si c'était censé arriver maintenant tu vois ?

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : *Voix de Geralt* Destiny

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Derek ferait mieux de ne pas être une petite princesse blonde de 13 ans ou c'est vraiment rappé pour que Stiles devienne flic …

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Par contre il peut être comme Geralt ça me va

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Problème tu n'as rien d'une Yennefer

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Tu es Jaskier

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Hmmm ça peut le faire

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Non.

Résoudra son Propre Meurtre : Oui

Causera son Propre Meurtre : Oui

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Internet est mauvais pour vous

Causera son Propre Meurtre : [photo]

Survivra son Propre Meurtre : Garde tes fanarts pour toi

x

**[14/04 20h03]**

Stiles : Envoie les moi TOUS

Alison : Ouiiiiiii

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[15/04 09h46]**

Derek : Je crois que j'hyperventile ?

Cora : Meurs bien

Isaac : Fais le truc avec le sac plastique

Derek : Et si j'ai pas de sac plastique ?

Isaac : Bon bah comme a dit ta sœur alors

Derek : Aussi utiles qu'à votre habitude

Cora : Regarde le titre de cette conversation

Cora : Il est temps qu'il fasse sens

x

_Appel entrant : Scott McCall_

x

**[15/04 11h56]**

Stiles : Je ne sais même pas comment te dire ça

Derek : Tout va bien ?

Stiles : Oui

Stiles : Et non

Stiles : Mais oui

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Stiles : Scott m'a appelé

Derek : Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles : Il va bien

Stiles : Super bien

Stiles : Ils ont une greffe pour lui

Stiles : Ils ont des poumons pour lui

Derek : C'est génial ! !

Stiles : Il est en route avec sa mère pour l'hôpital et ils seront là dans environ trois heures

Stiles : Ils ont une greffe

Stiles : Il va aller bien

Stiles : Il va s'en sortir

Derek : C'est merveilleux Stiles ! Je suis tellement content que ça se finisse bien !

Derek : Ça va aller ?

Stiles : Je crois que j'en suis toujours à essayer de me rendre compte que c'est vrai

Derek : C'est réel. Scott va s'en sortir

Derek : Ca va aller

Stiles : Bordel

Stiles : Je tremble et j'ai les larmes aux yeux et

Stiles : Putain je vais pas avoir à assister à son enterrement

Stiles : Tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de juste savoir ça bordel

Stiles : J'avais tellement putaind e peur

Stiles : Il va guérir

Derek : Je peux imaginer

Stiles : Putain

Derek : Respire Stiles tout va bien se passer

Stiles : Oui

Stiles : Si ça peut te rassurer je ris à travers mes larmes je crois que mon corps comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe

Derek : Je te vois très bien faire ça

Stiles : Ce qui m'amène à la raison pour laquelle tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle

Stiles : On était censé se voir à 13h

Derek : Je pense que c'est plus important que tu sois avec Scott

Stiles : C'est stupide

Stiles : C'est tellement stupide car je ne vais strictement rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital puis le voir 30min pendant qu'ils le préparent à l'opération puis attendre des heures qu'ils l'opèrent puis d'autres heures qu'il se réveille et il N'A PAS BESOIN DE MOI

Stiles : Je pourrais être n'importe où ça n'a pas d'importance

Derek : Je sais

Derek : Et ça me rend dingue aussi

Derek : Mais si la première fois que je te vois tu ne peux penser qu'au fait que ton meilleur ami est en train de se faire opérer ça va me rendre tout aussi dingue

Stiles : JE SAIS

Stiles : MAIS CA M'ENERVE

Stiles : Il va me le payer

Stiles : Ok c'est faux parce que je suis beaucoup trop content et rassurer mais il a intérêt à avoir un meilleur timing par la suite

Derek : Va à l'hôpital

Stiles : Oui d'accord oui

Derek : Et Stiles

Derek : Tout va bien se passer

Stiles : Merci Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous POSEZ ces fourches. Tout. De. Suite.  
> Spoiler Alert: ils se rencontrent au prochain chapitre. Spoiler Alert 2: Il est déjà sortie (quand même je vous aurais pas fait ça) et d'ailleurs je me demande si vous allez vous arrêter lire cette note.  
> Mais au cas où, oui, je sais, je suis un monstre qui se gave de votre frustration ;)  
> A bientôt !


	11. Epilogue

**Mercredi 19 avril, 12h47**

Derek poussa la porte du café, une boule solidement logée au cœur de sa gorge, ou peut-être était-ce directement son cœur qui était dans sa gorge. Peu importe. Ses mains étaient moites et malgré de nombreuses profondes inspirations, il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entrait dans un café pour y attendre Stiles. C'était la quatrième fois qu'ils avaient prévu de se rencontrer. C'était la troisième fois qu'il paniquait à cette idée. Et s'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, il ne se serait certainement pas intéressé à lui, et Stiles n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'intéresser à lui non plus. Peut-être que ça valait l'attente.

Derek parcourut la salle des yeux pour trouver une table libre. Son regard s'immobilisa sur un jeune homme brun qui le fixait, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents. Il avait l'air d'avoir le souffle coupé. Ou alors, c'était seulement Derek.

Pendant un instant, ou peut-être dix minutes, les deux hommes restèrent figés. Puis, la lèvre de Stiles se libéra et sa bouche s'orna d'un petit sourire timide. Derek avait peur de faire un seul pas vers lui et de briser le charme. Puis il le fit quand même.

« Tu es en avance. »

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis, après un rire soufflé, « Je pense plutôt que je suis très en retard. »

Sa voix.

 _Mon dieu_ , sa voix.

Comment avait-il pu penser que Derek n'aimerait pas sa voix ?

Cet homme était un idiot.

« En fait, j'avais tellement peur qu'il se passe un truc que je suis arrivé il y a une demi-heure, juste pour être sûr d'y être et j'ai éteint mon téléphone parce que le monde peut exploser s'il en a envie, c'était hors de question que je ne sois pas là cette fois. »

Stiles parlait en agitant ses mains. Derek l'aurait parié.

« Merci. »

Stiles pinça nerveusement les lèvres. « Alors … tu – tu vas t'assoir ou … ? »

Derek sourit, mais peut-être était-ce le cas depuis le début, et s'assit. « Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, » dit Stiles, d'une voix essoufflée. Ses doigts jouaient ensemble et Derek ne savait plus où regarder.

Il se força à parler. « Donc tu es réel.

\- Très, très réel. Et content de savoir que tu n'étais pas juste une hallucination de mon cerveau alcoolisé.

\- Ça aurait été une hallucination très poussée.

\- Je suis certain d'en être capable.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Le serveur repartit avec leur commande, et Stiles et Derek en étaient revenus à se fixer. « Et … je n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire, » avoua Stiles et Derek fut obligé de rire. « Ce qui – vraiment – est super étrange. Je sais toujours quoi dire. Je parle beaucoup, beaucoup, très souvent, c'est un miracle, vraiment, ce à quoi tu assistes je, » il finit sa phrase dans un toussotement. Il se passa la main sur la nuque en détournant rapidement le regard. Son visage rougissait et Derek devait physiquement se retenir de tendre la main pour toucher sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi parler.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Parle du fait que tu ne sais pas de quoi parler.

\- Tu as tant envie que ça d'éviter le silence ?

\- Non. Je veux mémoriser le son de ta voix pour pouvoir relire tes messages en t'entendant les prononcer. »

Est-ce qu'il venait _réellement_ de dire ça ?

Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux, sa bouche dessinant un o.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Derek de dire ce genre de chose, encore moins la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un. Mais tout était différent. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient déjà et que Stiles avait cet effet sur lui, même au travers d'un écran. Ce n'était pas comme une première rencontre, mais ça l'était. C'était confus.

« Si tu comptes dire d'autres choses comme ça, tu devrais me prévenir, car n'étant pas derrière mon écran, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à te donner l'impression que je suis quelqu'un de normal. »

Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix, et Derek sourit. « Je sais que tu n'es pas normal. » _Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi._

« Non, vraiment, » reprit Stiles dans un souffle, à la fois amusé et inquiet. « Quand j'écris des messages, la plupart du temps, avant d'envoyer, j'ai le temps de me reprendre avant de dire quelque chose de trop horrible – ok pas _tout_ le temps, mais parfois. Crois-moi. C'est bien parfois et – pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Derek souriait car Stiles était parfaitement comme il l'avait imaginé. Car il pouvait entendre ces messages qu'il avait relu des centaines de fois avec la voix de cet homme. Car il était là. Il voulait savoir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, s'il pouvait mordre les lèvres de Stiles comme celui-ci le faisait.

Derek ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin d'une minute.

« Wow, j'ai réussi à ce que tu en aies marre de moi en deux minutes. Je suis vraiment incroyable.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que je ne vais pas t'apprécier, » dit Derek avant d'ouvrir les yeux. « Parce que c'est tout le contraire. »

Il vit Stiles cligner des yeux à nouveau et mal retenir un sourire. Le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant de parler. « Je ne suis pas le seul à être arrivé en avance.

\- Je crois que j'ai été clair sur le fait que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, » répondit-il en souriant. Et pourquoi devrait-il rester l'être monosyllabique qu'il était habituellement alors que l'homme en face de lui savait déjà presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui. Pourquoi y aller doucement ? Il voulait parler à Stiles pendant des heures, et dans le même battement, il voulait l'entrainer à l'autre bout du monde, s'isoler avec lui et ne plus jamais revenir.

Stiles secoua lentement la tête. « Je vais foirer tous mes exams.

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas du genre à tout apprendre la veille pour le lendemain.

\- Justement. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre maintenant ?

\- Eh bien … je peux toujours partir.

\- N'ose même pas. » Un autre silence flotta entre eux, quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne demande si « Tu crois qu'on arrivera à arrêter de se regarder comme si … comme ça ?

\- Comme si quoi ? Comme quoi ?

\- Tu sais comme quoi ! Tu me vois te regarder. Tu te connais assez pour savoir comment _tu_ me regardes.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête de te regarder comme ça ?

\- Jamais, » souffla Stiles avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre. « On a l'air désespérés.

\- Je dirais incrédules.

\- D'accord Monsieur Littéraire, _incrédules_. » Stiles mordit à nouveau sa lèvre et Derek songea qu'il avait besoin qu'il arrête de faire ça. « Tu sais que je suis réel quand même, hein ?

\- Tu as une preuve ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à dire, de grimacer, de fermer la bouche et froncer les sourcils. « Comment je prouve que je suis réel ? Je peux appeler un ami qui te dira que je suis réel. Eh attends, _tu_ as déjà rencontré mes amies. C'est à _moi_ de savoir si les tiens sont réels. » Il pointait du doigt le plus âgé, puis lui-même, puis le plafond et les yeux de Derek ne faisaient que descendre sur sa main.

Il se rappela de répondre, « Tu as rencontré Isaac.

\- J'ai finis saoul, » déclara-t-il. « Alison aurait pu amener n'importe qui et le payer pour me faire _croire_ que c'était Isaac. Qui n'existe pas. Ce pourrait être une mauvaise blague de votre part à tous les deux, » avança Stiles en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. « Après tout, tu l'as vu avant alors vous auriez – » Derek attrapa sa main au vol.

Il prit son index entre deux de ses doigts, faisant cesser les mots, faisant exploser un autre de ses sens. Il tendit le reste de ses doigts contre la peau douce. La main contre la sienne était immobile. Puis elle ne l'était plus.

Stiles entrelaça leurs doigts.

L'un comme l'autre se contenta de regarder leurs mains, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Stiles sourit en secouant la tête. « C'est un truc de film ça. Personne ne fait ça dans la vraie vie, personne ne peut donner l'impression de – c'est …

\- Toute cette histoire ne semble pas réelle, » répondit Derek.

« Tu crois que c'est un complot contre nous ?

\- J'espère qu'ils continueront dans ce cas. » Stiles n'avait pas seulement un belle voix, mais aussi des yeux que Derek ne se sentait pas de quitter.

« Tu as des ennemis qui auraient pu vouloir te faire ça ?

\- Après ça, je ne pense pas que ce serait des ennemis.

\- Tu es niais, » sourit Stiles. « J'aime ça.

\- Ca aurait été un très mauvais moment pour réaliser que tu ne m'apprécies pas. »

Submergé. Derek était submergé.

« C'est à ça que serve les premières rencontres, non ?

\- C'est le risque. »

Il ne voulait jamais remonter à la surface.

Un sourire et « J'aime le risque. »

Derek souffla un rire. « J'ai remarqué ça à tes habitudes alimentaires. »

Stiles lâcha sa main et recula dans son siège. Une expression faussement vexée orna son visage. « Alors je te signale … »

Le soleil déclina et avec lui, les clients quittèrent le café, les laissant seuls face à leurs tasses vides, seul avec l'autre. Derek admirait les mouvements des mains de Stiles autant qu'il se régalait de ses mots. Stiles perdait ses idées face un sourire calme sur des lèvres captivantes.

On leur demanda de partir, car on fermait. « Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ?

\- Ton fameux sushi, il fait aussi du sur place ?

\- Oui. Tu veux y aller ?

\- Évidemment, j'en n'ai jamais des aussi bons ! » Derek rit. « Tu _sais_ qu'ils sont délicieux. » Ils se serrèrent sur le trottoir pour laisser un groupe passer à côté d'eux. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Elle se retinrent. Ils continuèrent à marcher, main dans la main, comme s'ils l'avaient fait un millier de fois, seulement trahis par la légère rougeur de leurs joues.

Et le diner se passa tout aussi bien que l'après-midi, et que toutes les heures de messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés. La gêne avait disparu. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient vus des dizaines de fois déjà, mais ils s'émerveillaient à chaque mot.

Puis, ils sortirent du restaurant et n'osèrent plus se regarder. Stiles sentait l'appréhension saisir son estomac et le bruler de l'intérieur. Il avait peur de dire au revoir. Il avait peur de proposer autre chose. Il leva les yeux sur Derek lorsque celui-ci fit de même. Il y vu la même angoisse.

Derek demanda, « Tu veux marcher un moment ? », au même moment où Stiles demanda, « Tu veux venir boire un café chez moi ? »

Ils restèrent figés.

« Ok, oui, aller macher c'est génial, j'aime marcher, marcher c'est bon pour la santé, surtout quand on vient de manger et –

\- J'aimerais bien un café, oui, » l'interrompit Derek calmement. Stiles resta la bouche ouverte, à articuler des mots sans voix. Puis il ferma la bouche et hocha lentement la tête avant de faire un pas en arrière en direction de chez lui.

Chez lui.

Derek venait chez lui.

Le plus âgé glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne en arrivant à sa hauteur. « C'est étrange, » dit Stiles. « C'est naturel d'être avec toi. Comme si je te voyais pour la centième fois, alors que … ce n'est pas habituel. Mais ça l'est.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » répondit Derek, un sourire léger et insouciant aux lèvres.

« Donc … tu … je veux dire, est-ce que tu te sens pareil ?

\- Oui. » Un instant. « J'aimerai que tu deviennes une habitude. Si tu le veux aussi. »

Lorsque Stiles s'arrêta de marcher, Derek se demanda s'il venait de tout gâcher. Trop tôt, trop rapide, un défaut de rythme. Mais Stiles se tenait là, une expression que Derek ne comprenait pas sur le visage. Il voulait avoir le temps de le déchiffrer.

Stiles s'approcha et, « Je peux ? » Une main sur sa joue et Derek hocha lentement la tête, sa barbe de trois jours rappant contre la paume. Un pas, une autre main sur son autre joue et Derek se pencha pour finir le mouvement de Stiles.

C'était naturel et parfait. Ça n'avait rien de l'implosion que Derek avait anticipée. Tout, absolument tout, chaque partie de lui, chaque pensée, chaque émotions se calma instantanément. C'était arriver chez soi quand il y a de l'orage dehors. Les mains de Stiles montèrent dans ses cheveux, l'ancrant plus encore sur place, dans l'instant, dans chaque exquise sensation que l'homme lui procurait. Il ne le laisserait jamais s'enfuir.

Lorsque Derek l'embrassa en retour, augmentant la pression de leurs lèvres et y ajoutant celle de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, Stiles perdit pied. Il était loin de cette rue quand ses bras s'enroulèrent dans le creux de son dos. Il se pencha en arrière, emporté par le mouvement de l'homme qui s'approchait encore de lui, comme s'il restait un seul centimètre entre leur corps.

Et ils perdirent le fils des secondes et des minutes, celui du monde aussi. Ils s'embrassaient, réalisant ce qu'il se passait et perdant toute notion de sens en même temps.

Le dos de Stiles heurta quelque chose et seulement alors, il remarqua que leur baiser n'avait plus grand-chose de calme. « Contre quoi tu m'as poussé ? » demanda-t-il, essoufflé. Derek avait, sans perdre une seconde, dévoué son attention sur sa joue droite.

Il s'écarta un bref instant. « Une boite aux lettres.

\- Ok, » dit Stiles avant de ramener d'une main le visage de Derek face au sien pour l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je croyais… » Stiles embrassa l'angle de sa mâchoire, « que c'était … » Derek l'embrassa, coupant ses mots et son souffle. Un instant plus tard, Stiles s'écarta pour finir, « que c'était une poubelle.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas attiré contre une poubelle, » dit Derek dans son cou, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau en une dizaine de baisers avortés.

« Hmhm, » fit Stiles, déconcentré. Il soupira, puis attirer à nouveau les lèvres de Derek à lui. « Ça aussi tu voudrais en faire une habitude ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas ? » Stiles souffla un rire contre ses lèvres et Derek y répondit.

« Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas.

\- Tant mieux. » Les sourires se rencontrèrent. Et lentement, ou rapidement, qu'est-ce que la notion du temps, leur baiser s'accéléra. D'un peu plus passionné à intensément plus passionné.

Stiles s'écarta, le souffle court. « J'habite à deux rues d'ici. » Il réalisa ses mots mais n'eut pas le temps d'en être gêné, car les yeux de Derek pétillaient. « Je veux me souvenir de cette expression, » murmura-t-il.

Derek sourit. « Je suis sûr que tu la reverras. »

Stiles repoussa doucement le plus âgé avant de prendre sa main et de partir en direction de chez lui. Il mourrait de chaud, extérieurement, intérieurement. Sa main était moite et il savait que Derek pouvait le sentir. Mais celui-ci marchait tout aussi vite que lui, alors Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir atteindre l'appartement. De sa main libre, Stiles se rogna un ongle. « On … on va pas trop vite, hein ? C'est, enfin, c'est – tu es –

\- Cette situation me va parfaitement. » Derek ralentit. « Est-ce que toi, ça te convient ? »

Stiles explosa de rire et hocha la tête. « Oh. Oh oui. » Derek sourit en baissant la tête. « Là, » dit-il en montant les trois marches menant à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Les mains de Stiles tremblaient alors qu'il déverrouillait sa porte. Derek voulait s'approcher de lui, couvrir son dos de son torse et prendre ses mains dans les siennes, aggraver et calmer ses tremblements d'un seul geste. Il ne le fit pas, car cela avait trop d'importance. Stiles avait trop d'importance. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter sur lui, dans son lit, en lui. Il avait si peur de tout gâcher.

La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles entra. Ses gestes avaient toute la précaution du monde. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- De l'eau ?

\- Parfait, » Stiles s'écarta et sortit deux verres d'un geste rapide, sa main ouvrit le robinet pendant que les doigts de son autre main jouaient nerveusement à battre le verre. Derek se rapprocha, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose pour le détendre quand Stiles se tourna précipitamment pour lui donner le verre. Verre qui heurta Derek et se renversa à moitié sur lui. « Oh putain. »

Stiles prit du sopalin pour éponger le t-shirt mouillé de Derek, pendant que celui-ci lui répétait que ce n'était rien. Puis, le plus jeune s'immobilisa en plein mouvement, réalisant qu'il tapotait les abdominaux de l'homme qui lui plaisait et qui se tenait actuellement debout à environs trois mètres de son lit.

« Stiles ? Est-ce que –

\- Je suis désolé, je suis juste super nerveux. » Il rougit encore plus et releva lentement les yeux sur Derek. « Je te jure que j'ai déjà fait tout ça avant, c'est juste –

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. » Derek le fixa droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer que Stiles le croit. « C'est important pour moi aussi, » ajouta-t-il. « Tu n'es pas le seul à être nerveux. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et s'écarta pour jeter le sopalin mouillé. Il resta à un pas de Derek. « C'est juste que je … je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser passionnément et de t'arracher tes vêtements et de te jeter dans mon lit et de te grimper dessus. »

Derek hésita une seconde. « Non ?

\- Non. » Puis, rapidement, « Non mais ce que je veux dire, enfin c'est pas ça, c'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, c'est que je – » Soupir. « Je veux prendre mon temps.

\- Alors prends ton temps. »

Stiles le regard, puis referma la distance entre eux, s'approcha lentement pour déposer ses lèvres à la base de son cou. Derek frissonna. « Je veux que ce soit doux.

\- Alors soit doux, » souffla Derek quand les lèvres de Stiles se déposèrent de l'autre côté de son cou.

« Et toi, tu … qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu me laisses t'aimer. »

Stiles sursauta et s'écarta pour plonger ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Derek. Il y avait tant d'émotions que Derek ne chercha pas à les comprendre, juste à s'en souvenir. Il espérait qu'il aurait tout le temps pour le comprendre. Il leva les mains pour prendre son visage en coupe, aussi précieusement qu'il le méritait. Avec révérence. Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, doucement, tendrement, assez pour faire fondre Stiles qui se retenait à ses épaules.

Un pas après l'autre, Stiles les guida jusqu'à son lit. Un geste après l'autre, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements. Une caresse après l'autre, Derek imprima Stiles sur ses paumes. Un soupir après l'autre, ils s'accompagnèrent jusqu'au matin. Un murmure après l'autre, ils tombèrent amoureux.

x

**[31/12 23h49]**

Stiles : OU ES TU ?

Stiles : Je te jure que si tu me laisses seul à minuit je romps avec toi

Stiles : Ok pas VRAIMENT

Stiles : Sois là pour m'embrasser à minuit

Stiles : Sois là avant ça car tu me manques

Derek : Tu es si niais parfois

Stiles : Excuse moi Monsieur Post-it Romantique Dans la Salle de Bain au Réveil mais JE suis NIAIS ? ? ? ? ?

Derek : J'arrive

Stiles : OU ?

Derek : Tu sais que te répondre me ralentis ?

Stiles : Je vais me mettre à hurler si tu n'arrives pas ! ! ! !

Stiles : C'EST PRESQUE MINUIT DEREK

x

**Groupchat : UCLA4EVER (+1 NYkaise +2 toujours coincés là (sérieux le nom ?) dont 1 rabat-joie)**

Miss Fields : [photo]

Golden Boy : Ah donc maintenant toi aussi tu nous spam avec eux ? Genre qu'ils polluent le groupe eux même avec leur mièvrerie c'est pas assez ?

Hawkeye : Ils sont trop chou

Hawkeye : Achète-toi un cœur chéri

Golden Boy : Rends moi le mien ? C'est toi qui l'as après tout

Grrrrrora : Et ILS polluent ce groupe avec leur mièvrerie ?

Miss Fields : Ca vous apprendra à me laisser seule avec eux pour le nouvel an

Hawkeye : Vient au RDC ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'étage de toute façon ? ?

Golden Boy : Tu ferais mieux de redescendre avant que ça devienne -18

SuperCop : Vous réalisez qu'on est sur cette conversation ?

Grrrrrora : Tu réalises que ça ne nous gêne pas de t'insulter devant toi ?

SuperCop : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Grrrrrora : Tu fais des choses à mon frère

SuperCop : Logique

Golden Boy : Je serais prêt à parier que c'est plus ton frère qui lui fait des trucs …

_[Woof Woof a supprimé Golden Boy de la conversation]_

Hawkeye : Ca devient vieux comme blague …

Miss Fields : Attention où tu vas aussi te faire virer

Hawkeye : Isaac tient à vous dire que vous êtes des gamins

Grrrrrora : J'avais oublié que Derek était surnommé comme ça

Woof Woof : Comme quoi ?

Woof Woof : Qui est responsable de ça ?

Hawkeye : Czaaplplazdpl

Grrrrrora : Je crois qu'Isaac essaie de communiquer avec nous

Hawkeye : dfgkoop c'est

Hawkeye : ak

Hawkeye :

Hawkeye : l

Grrrrrora : Que quelqu'un me dise dans quelle pièce ils sont je veux voir le combat

Miss Fields : Cuisine

Miss Fields : Et je serais tentée de te dire la vérité Derek, mais comme ni Stiles ni toi n'avez lu les deniers messages, je pense qu'elle est déjà découverte …

Grrrrrora : Comme si Stiles savait avoir l'air innocent

Miss Fields : Il sait faire. Crois-moi

Grrrrrora : Explication ?

Miss Fields : Et si on allait profiter du nouvel an ?

Grrrrrora : Tu n'y échapperas pas Lydia …

Miss Fields : Est-ce une menace ?

Grrrrrora : Et si c'en était une ?

Miss Fields : Je te dirais de me la faire en face. Peut-être que tu arriverais à attirer mon attention comme ça

Grrrrrora : J'ai mieux pour attirer ton attention

Miss Fields : Suis-je censée être intéressée ?

Grrrrrora : Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas l'être

Miss Fields : Je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui m'inquiète

x

**[01/01 2h34]**

Stiles : [photo]

Derek : Je l'ai déjà enregistrée quand Lydia l'a envoyé tout à l'heure

Stiles : Non regarde bien

Stiles : C'est mon fond d'écran

Derek : Tu viens d'atteindre un nouveau niveau de niais

Stiles : Tu aimes mon niais

Derek : Je t'aime tout court

Stiles : Je t'aime tout grand

Derek : Tu es saoul

Stiles : Non czst faux

Derek : Tu es assis sur moi, sur ce fauteuil et tu ris à chaque message que tu envoies ou reçois

Derek : Oui exactement comme ça

Stiles : Arrête d'être drôle

Derek : Et si tu posais ce téléphone ?

Stiles : Pourquoi ? Tu es tombé amoureux de moi à travers ce téléphone

Derek : Et je préfère t'aimer en entendant ta voix, avec ton regard et tes mains sur moi et tes lèvres …

Stiles : Mes lèvres ?

Derek : Pose ton téléphone et je te montrerai

Stiles : Embrasse-moi si tu l'oses

x

Stiles releva la tête, un sourire idiot de bonheur sur le visage. Derek leva les yeux vers lui, un faux soupir d'exaspération passa ses lèvres, anéantis par un sourire. Stiles haussa les sourcils, attendant son dû pendant que le plus âgé secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

Derek posa son téléphone sur la table adjacente au fauteuil, puis, il prit celui de Stiles de ses mains. Les doigts du diplômé s'aimantèrent à son bras, suivant son mouvement. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, Derek leva la main pour frôler sa joue. La respiration de Stiles trembla, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent. Il se redressa juste un peu, attirant son visage vers le sien et distrayant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Il pourrait faire ça toute sa vie.

Lentement, il s'écarta, observa le visage de Stiles, ses lèvres laissées entrouvertes par les siennes, ses paupières closes. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres juste avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Puis, il sourit et l'observa attentivement. « Est-ce que tu viens de mettre un mot dans ma poche ? »

Derek sourit. « Peut-être. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilàààà ! J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plus et que vous n'aurez pas été déçu par leur rencontre (je déteste la pression du dernier chapitre ET écrire les premières rencontres, c'était grave la joie d'écrire le début de cet épilogue (non)).
> 
> Cette histoire est donc officiellement terminée ! MAIS (parce que oui, il y a un mais) au vue de la situation de PLS dans laquelle je me trouve avec ce nouveau confinement, j'ai un peu pas mal besoin de réconfort, donc je risque d'écrire des chapitres bonus à cette histoire (parce que si vous n'avez pas lu ce que j'écris d'habitude, disons que c'est moins drôle et léger que ça, alors mes projets angsty vont devoir attendre). Je ne promets pas monts et merveilles, mais il y a des chances que je poste encore quelques petites choses à la suite de ça.
> 
> Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires. J'ai été très heureuse de savoir que le chapitre 9 a pu vou faire du bien :) Courage à tous/toutes.
> 
> A bientôt !


	12. Bonus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour aider la compréhension : ce bonus se passe au milieu de l'épilogue, entre la rencontre et le nouvel an.  
> Bonne lecture !

**[21/04 15h45]**

Scott : Aloooors ?

Stiles : Comment vont tes poumons ?

Scott : C'est cool de respirer mais c'est pas le plus important

Scott : Raconte moi comment ça s'est passé

Stiles : Tu réalises que même Lydia et Alison ne m'ont par harcelé ?

Scott : Menteur

Stiles : Je te jure

Scott : Attends sérieusement ?

Stiles : Je leur ai demandé de ne pas me contacter avant que je le fasse

Scott : Je ne sais pas si je suis plus choqué par le fait qu'elles aient été d'accord ou le fait que tu ne leur ais pas encore raconté tous les détails

Stiles : J'avais prévu de le faire quand je serai à nouveau seul

Scott : Et ? ? ?

Stiles : Et c'est pas encore le cas

Scott : De quoi ?

Scott : Attend

Scott : PARDON

Scott : Ca fait DEUX JOURS

Stiles : Oh oui crois moi je SAIS

Scott : Je vais surement poser une question à la con mais

Scott : Vous avez une endurance spéciale quand c'est entre mec parce que là ça fait long

Stiles : Oh putain

Stiles : Mais t'es complètement con

Scott : Je savais que t'allais dire ça

Stiles : ON FAIT PAS QUE CA ESPECE DE GROS OBSEDE

Scott : Hmhm

Stiles : Non figure toi que je porte actuellement des vêtements

Scott : Les tiens ?

Stiles : Oui les miens. On est chez moi

Scott : Et lui il porte quoi ?

Stiles : …

Stiles : Mes vêtements

Scott : Il rentre dedans ?

Stiles : Ok qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il serait plus grand que moi ?

Scott : Le peu que j'ai réussi à déduire de ton style en faisant attention aux micros détails que tu pouvais lancer quand tu commentais des gars devant moi/parlais d'acteur/parlais des autres gars que tu t'es fait avant

Stiles : Ah

Scott : C'est qui l'enquêteur maintenant ?

Stiles : La ferme on fait la même taille, il est juste plus large d'épaules

Scott : Merci d'avoir fini ton message par épaules

Stiles : Tu me GAVES

Scott : Donc il porte tes vêtements

Stiles : Bah oui tu voulais qu'on fasse une lessive ?

Scott : Bah si ça fait deux jours qu'il squatte t'es plus très loin de faire tes lessives avec lui si ?

Stiles : Touché

Scott : Donc ça s'est bien passé

Stiles : Euphémisme

Scott : Ca y est tu sors avec un littéraire et tu te sens plus

Scott : Je peux officiellement dire que vous sortez ensemble ou je vais encore me faire crier dessus ?

Stiles : Non c'est bon

Stiles : C'est officiel

Stiles : C'est mon copain

Stiles : Mon petit ami

Stiles : Mon amoureux

Scott : Eurk.

Stiles : Ouais j'ai pour objectif de battre ton record de niaiseries

Scott : Tu te feras vomir tout seul avant

Stiles : Il y a des chances

Scott : Comment tu passes de ne pas voir quelqu'un à passer deux jours entiers avec quand tu le rencontre

Stiles : Tu décides de rattraper le temps perdu

Stiles : Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ?

Scott : Pour la 100eme fois OUI Stiles je VEUX SAVOIR

Stiles : Ok tu l'auras voulu

Stiles : Bon.

Stiles : On s'est retrouvé dans le café, on était tous les deux en avance et quand on s'est retrouvé assis l'un en face de l'autre c'était la définition de la GENE.

Stiles : Je te jure j'étais trop MAL je savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire, je l'entendais à peine parler à travers mes putains de battements de cœur

Stiles : Et il souriait tellement j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et ça m'aurait été totalement égal

Stiles : Et puis on a commencé à parler et c'était la chose la plus naturelle de la terre. Il avait pris ma main dans la sienne et j'ai cru que j'allais pas réussir à respirer

Stiles : C'était certainement la rencontre la plus bizarre du monde parce que c'était PAS une rencontre mais c'était quand même la première fois. Enfin bref

Stiles : Café, puis on est allé manger ensemble, puis j'ai proposé un café chez moi et soudainement il était dans mon appartement

Scott : Wow c'était rapide

Stiles : Bon tu sais quoi tu voulais du détail ?

Scott : Euuuuuuuh

Stiles : Avant d'aller chez moi, je l'ai embrassé. C'était genre parfait. Parfait. Genre doux. Attentionné. J'ai pas l'habitude moi ok ? Soit c'était des mecs qui voulaient rapidement tirer leur coup et donc c'était rapide et passionné et on descend vite bien plus bas que le visage, ou alors c'était des filles et je me persuadais que l'envie de vomir et de m'enfuir en courant c'était les pseudos papillons dans le ventre

Scott : Tu as eu les papillons avec lui ?

Stiles : Un putain d'essaim géant

Stiles : Et d'ailleurs c'est des conneries ils sont pas dans l'estomac ces crétins ils sont PARTOUT

Scott : Yep

Stiles : Genre ils se sont perdus ou quoi ?

Scott : Non non c'est normal

Stiles : Ah bon bah ok génial

Stiles : Bref donc on était dehors quand on s'embrassait et c'est passé de mignon à chaud sans que je m'en rende compte

Scott : Il t'a plaqué contre un mur ?

Stiles : Une boite aux lettres

Scott : Cool

Stiles : Mec t'es pire que moi

Scott : La ferme et continue

Stiles : Ok

Stiles : Bon on finit par arrêter d'être indécent en public et on va chez moi. Et là je redeviens l'abruti dont tu es le fidèle ami depuis des années

Scott : Non

Stiles : Et si. Qui c'est qui se tape une crise existentielle et pense que PEUT ETRE il veut juste coucher et se barrer ? Qui sait qui se rappelle que c'est la première fois qu'il apprécie VRAIMENT un mec et qu'il risque de le faire fuir ? Qui sait qui panique parce que c'est IMPORTANT et qu'il faut pas que Derek voit qu'il panique car sinon il va réaliser qu'il ferait mieux de trouver quelqu'un qui peut gérer émotionnellement ?

Scott : Crétin ultime

Stiles : Je sais je sais merci c'est trop d'honneur

Stiles : Et là (parce qu'il était pas encore assez parfait visiblement) il me rassure, il me calme, il me dit qu'il est nerveux aussi et qu'on peut prendre notre temps

Stiles : C'était la première fois que je prenais mon temps

Scott : Il vient d'accéder au statut de tolérable

Stiles : Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment eu les mêmes expériences et que tu as certainement pu avoir le temps de prendre ton temps, d'expérimenter et de découvrir les choses avec Alison mais moi j'ai pas eu ça. Vraiment, je me suis juste laissé porter jusque maintenant et là, avec Derek, c'était la première fois qu'on me laissait y aller à mon rythme et contrôler la situation en fonction de ce que je voulais vraiment faire ou pas faire et que je savais que je pouvais expérimenter sans qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile

Stiles : Et du coup j'ai appris que j'étais LENT

Stiles : Non mais je te jure je parle rapidement, je cours plutôt que marcher mais pour ça non. Non j'aime prendre toooouuuut mon temps

Stiles : Je t'ai fais peur et t'as lâché ton téléphone ?

Scott : Non j'attends la suite

Stiles : Je vais pas rentrer dans les détails détails

Scott : Cool parce que je suis pas sûr de vouloir tout entendre non plus

Stiles : Mais c'était vraiment génial. Pas seulement parce que je suis venu deux fois mais surtout parce que j'ai jamais eu l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un comme ça

Scott : C'était noyé sous les autres infos mignonnes mais mes yeux ont quand même pris feu

Stiles : Oui bah je sais pas ce que je peux et ne pas dire aussi ! ! Laisse moi un temps d'adaptation ok ! !

Scott : Je suis content que ça se soit aussi bien passé

Stiles : Moi aussi

Scott : Il dit rien du fait que tu viens de passer 30minutes sur ton téléphone ?

Stiles : Alors je sais que le fait qu'on se soit pas quitté depuis 2 jours peut envoyer un message contradictoire, mais on est pas co-dépendant non plus

Scott : C'est lui qui squatte ou toi qui ne veut pas qu'il parte ?

Stiles : Un mélange des deux ?

Stiles : Après s'être amusé on a discuté un long moment. Du genre Conversations Profondes à Trois Heures du Matin et on a commencé à avoir faim, on s'est fait un petit dej de minuit, puis on a dormi, on a repris un petit dej et on discutait bien alors au début on voyait pas le temps passé. Et puis j'ai finit mes exams, il a encore le temps pour corriger ses copies … aucune obligation. Il s'est assuré au moins 6 fois que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il reste. Quand il a pensé à aller chercher des vêtements j'ai fouillé mes placards dans tous les sens parce que je voulais pas qu'il parte même pour 1h

Stiles : J'ai de la nourriture pour encore 2 jours après on peut se faire livrer un petit moment avant d'en avoir marre et de devoir retrouver le monde extérieur

Scott : Mais pas de codépendance non …

Stiles : Tu crois que c'est grave ?

Scott : Arrête de paniquer je plaisantais

Scott : Rattrapez bien le temps perdu !

Stiles : Merci de m'en avoir fait perdre autant

Scott : Oh c'est vrai ? Je peux prendre tout le crédit de votre relation ?

Stiles : Non.

Stiles : Les deux 1ères fois sont légitimes (et la 2e seulement parce que t'as faillis mourir) mais j'aurais passé ma semaine avec lui avec ou sans ta greffe

Scott : Moi je suis content d'avoir eu ma greffe :(

Stiles : ME FAIT PAS DIRE QUE JE SUIS PAS CONTENT QUE TU AILLES MIEUX ESPECE DE PETIT MANIPULATEUR

Scott : Héhé

Scott : Allez amuse toi bien

Scott : Et protège toi

Stiles : Oui maman

x

**[23/04 10h34]**

Stiles : Ok tu te souviens quand Derek et moi squattions mon appart ?

Scott : Oui

Stiles : C'était une erreur

Scott : Oh merdre pourquoi ?

Scott : Il s'est passé un truc ?

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : [photo]

Scott : Est-ce que c'est SON appart ? ? ?

Stiles : C'est son appart

Scott : J'emménage quand ?

Stiles : Je sais pas mais moi je croise les doigts pour qu'on en arrive là

Scott : Question : Comment un prof de fac a assez d'argent pour se payer ça ? ?

Stiles : [photo]

Scott : C'est quoi ce truc putain ?

Stiles : Le panneau publicitaire en face de la fenêtre de la chambre

Scott : C'est pas la fille qui sort de la télé dans ce film d'horreur chelou ? Mais avec genre la moitié du visage carbonisé ?

Stiles : J'aurais dit partiellement dévoré par un animal sauvage

Scott : Elle change jamais l'affiche ?

Stiles : C'est l'affiche qui indique la maison hantée qui se trouve dans le pâté de maison d'à côté

Scott : Et personne d'autre que ton taré de petit ami veut voir ça tous les matins en se réveillant je suppose ?

Stiles : Il est myope et il met ses lentilles dans la salle de bain et ne va dans sa chambre que pour dormir alors il ne la voit jamais

Scott : Et toi ça va pas te gêner ?

Stiles : Avec 4 ans d'études de criminologie je suis immunisé

Scott : Et ça casse pas l'ambiance quand …

Stiles : Alors après avoir entendu parler d'un incident arrivé à un ami très proche de moi, j'ai le réflexe de fermer les volets ou au minimum les rideaux d'une pièce avant de commencer à m'amuser sans mes vêtements

Scott : Va te faire voir

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi

Scott : Donc c'est toi qui squattes chez lui maintenant ?

Stiles : Bah je pensais que ça allait pas se faire, parce qu'on devait juste déjeuner à la base et qu'il avait rien proposé ou même suggéré, c'est juste qu'il refusait de manger mes surgelés. Et puis il a eu un coup de fils et a dû retourner à la fac et il m'a dit qu'il revenait, m'a embrassé et est parti

Stiles : Donc je suis seul dans son appart

Stiles : Et le plus beau c'est que je pense vraiment qu'il n'a pas du tout réfléchis

Stiles : Donc c'était naturel

Stiles : Donc j'ai naturellement ma place chez lui

Stiles : Et la vie est merveilleuse

Stiles : Sinon comment vont tes poumons ?

Scott : Pour la dernière fois mes poumons vont bien, je ne rejette pas la greffe ou peu importe quel autre scénario horrible tu t'imagines

Scott : Je vais même surement pouvoir reprendre la fac l'année prochaine

Stiles : Futur Docteur Scott McCall est potentiellement de retour sur notre beau campus de UCLA ?

Scott : Je devrais même avoir un arrangement me permettant de faire directement ma 4e année, en rattrapant en plus les cours que j'ai manqué ce semestre ou ceux que j'ai pas pu faire à distance l'année dernière soit cet été soit au cours du semestre

Stiles : Ca te semble faisable ?

Scott : J'espère

Stiles : T'es encore complètement crevé, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Scott : Les cours d'été ne commencent que mi-juin et les vrais cours seront en septembre donc j'ai le temps de me remettre

Stiles : N'en fait pas trop non plus

Scott : Oui papa

Stiles : Eh.

Stiles : Du respect jeune homme.

Scott : En parlant de papa

Scott : Dis moi que tu comptes rentrer cet été

Scott : Avec ou sans Derek

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que mon père a fait ?

Scott : Hier il a mangé à la maison et il a passé le repas à te mentionner

Scott : Il est en manque

Scott : Appelle-le.

Scott : VITE

Stiles : Promis

Stiles : Il a mangé chez toi ?

Scott : Yep

Stiles : C'est pas genre la 6e fois du mois ?

Scott : 8e

Stiles : Oooooh ? ? ?

Scott : J'ai pas encore réussi à avoir une preuve vraiment tangible et ma mère lève les yeux au ciel dès que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet mais yep

Stiles : C'est parce que t'es pas subtile

Scott : Viens essayer de faire mieux si tu penses que t'en es capable

Stiles : C'est plus simple de mon côté. Je pose la question cash à mon père et si il y a vraiment quelque chose il va devenir une tomate et bafouiller et devenir encore plus gênant que moi et ce sera LIMPIDE

Scott : T'es sûr que c'est cool qu'on leur force la main ?

Stiles : C'est pas le moment d'avoir des remords on planifie ça depuis qu'on a 7 ans

Stiles : SEPT ANS SCOTT

Stiles : C'est eux qui nous font attendre ! ! !

Scott : On est adulte même s'ils se marient maintenant on ne sera pas légalement frères

Stiles : C'est pour le symbole

Scott : Parce que je suis pas déjà ton frère ?

Stiles : A quel point tu serais horrifié si je te racontais le truc absolument GENIALISSIME que Derek m'a fait hier soir ?

Scott : ENORMEMENT

Scott : C'est quoi le rapport ?!

Scott : Oooh j'ai compris

Stiles : Yep. On est déjà frère

Scott : D'ailleurs tu as parlé à Alison et Lydia depuis ?

Stiles : Oh oui

Scott : Elles voulaient tous les détails elles ?

Stiles : Bien plus que j'étais prêt à en dire

Scott : Est-ce que les filles se racontent vraiment tous les détails ?

Stiles : Yep

Scott : Du coup … tu sais tout tout aussi ?

Stiles : Yep

Stiles : Avantage d'être le pote gay soit pas deg

Scott : Est-ce qu'elles parlent seulement des actualités ou aussi d'expériences passées ?

Stiles : Oui Scott je sais des trucs sur toi que tu ne m'as pas dit toi-même et que si la conversation avait eu lieu alors que j'étais sobre j'aurais eu assez de jugeotte pour m'enfuir loin d'Alison mais non et maintenant je suis marqué d'images indélébiles de toi dans des positions non orthodoxes

Scott : Ah

Stiles : Oui

Scott : Si je te dis un truc du genre paprika ?

Stiles : Je te réponds que je suis ravi qu'on n'ait pas été en colloc durant notre seconde année de fac

Scott : Ok

Stiles : Tu vas te cacher de mortification ?

Scott : Tu crois que je peux rendre les poumons à l'hôpital si j'amène une facture ?

Stiles : N'ose même pas

x

**[26/04 02h45]**

Stiles : Question rapide parce qu'on est au milieu d'un débat et qu'on a pas la réponse et c'est frustrant : ils en ont fait quoi de tes poumons à toi ? Brulés ? Jetés à la poubelle ? Vendus à un cannibale pour son goûter ?

Scott : Il est 3h du matin

Stiles : Ce qui ne répond absolument pas à la question

Scott : Non c'est pas là où je voulais en venir

Scott : Il est 3h du matin

Scott : Pourquoi tu me donnes une crise existentielle à 3 HEURE DU MATIN

Stiles : Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de tes poumons ?

Scott : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mes poumons ?

Scott : OU SONT MES POUMONS

Stiles : C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUI M'EMPECHE DE DORMIR

Scott : JE SAIS PAS MOI

Stiles : Ok attend je connais quelqu'un qui sait tout

x

**[26/04 03h01]**

Stiles : Sauve mon sommeil

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive aux organes prélevés lors d'une greffe ou amputés ? Ils sont brulés ou jetés ou vendus à des cannibales ?

**[26/04 03h10]**

Stiles : SAUVE MON SOMMEIL

Stiles : SAUVE MOIIIII

Stiles : A L'AAAIIIIIDE

Lydia : Putain je te déteste

Lydia : Je déteste tes parents pour t'avoir mis au monde

Lydia : Tes grands parents pour avoir accepté leur mariage

Lydia : Tes arrière grands parents pour avoir eu l'idée de se reproduire

Lydia : Les gens de l'hôpital ou tu es né pour t'avoir gardé en vie et non malencontreusement étouffé avec un oreiller

Stiles : Tu sais au lieu de me maudire sur 6 générations tu pourrais juste répondre ça irait plus vite

Lydia : MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN PUTAIN

Lydia : ET TU SAIS QUE JE PEUX PAS DORMIR AVEC UNE QUESTION DANS LA TÊTE

Stiles : MOI NON PLUS

x

**[26/04 03h17]**

Stiles : Elle sait pas

Scott : COMMENT CA ELLE SAIT PAS

Scott : ILS ONT FAIT QUOI DE MES POUMONS BORDEL

Scott : C'ÉTAIT A MOI

Scott : C'EST MOI QUI LES AI FAIT POUSSER

Scott : OK J'AI TOUT FOIRE ET ILS ETAIENT NAZES MAIS C'ÉTAIT LES MIENS QUAND MEME

x

**Groupchat : Organisation des Funérailles de Derek Hale**

**[26/04 03h19]**

Derek : Je t'en supplie dites moi que l'un de vous sait ce qu'il arrive à des organes prélevés lors de greffe ou amputés Stiles refuse de dormir sans savoir ce qu'il est arrivé aux poumons de Scott

Isaac : Des hypothèses de base ?

Derek : Brulés, jetés ou donnés à un cannibale

Isaac : Alison vote pour le cannibale

Derek : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois avec Alison

Isaac : Pourquoi je serais réveillé à 3h du matin si ce n'était pas pour elle ?

Isaac : Au moins elle me tient éveillé pour de meilleures raisons que ça

x

**[26/04 03h25]**

Stiles : Alison vote pour le cannibale apparemment

x

**[26/04 03h26]**

Scott : Alors je sais qu'on a pas fini en bons termes mais tu voudrais que mes poumons ais été mangé par un cannibale ?

Alison : MAIS C'ÉTAIT POUR CA LA QUESTION ?!

Alison : MAIS JE VOULAIS JUSTE DONNER DES CAUCHEMARS A STILES MOI

x

**[26/04 03h28]**

Lydia : [photo]

Stiles : Évidemment que tu es la seule personne assez intelligente pour aller chercher la réponse sur Google

Stiles : Attend est-ce que le titre de l'article commence bien par les mots « tris sélectifs » ? ? ?

Lydia : On dirait bien

x

**[26/04 03h34]**

Stiles : Donc visiblement on les brule quand ils sont gros ou on les jette à la poubelle car c'est légal tant que c'est pas infectieux. Ah et des gens veulent récupérer leurs membres mais c'est interdit

Scott : Et si je les veux mes poumons moi ?

Stiles : Tu veux en faire quoi ? Un sacrifice magique ? Les enterrés dans le jardins ? Les donner à manger à un chien ? ?

Stiles : Sois dit en passant ok ils parlent pas de vente aux cannibales mais ça ferait mauvaise pub alors ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils gardent l'info secrète

Scott : C'est comme ça que les théories du complots commencent

Stiles : #RendezSesPoumonsAScott

Scott : #FaitesVomirLesCannibales

Stiles : Et si on allait dormir ?

Scott : Judicieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parfois, il est 23h56 et vous tapez « que fait on des membres amputés » dans votre moteur de recherche et le 1er résultat est un article du Monde intitulé « TRI SELECTIF – Que faire des membres amputés et des organes prélevés ? » et vous êtes pris d'un fou rire avant d'en apprendre un peu trop sur le système allemand de gestion des organes.  
> Oui j'écris tard le soir quand j'ai envie de dormir, cela explique la QualitéTM de ces dialogues. En général, quand les personnages de cette fic disent qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller dormir, c'est moi qui m'adresse à moi-même.
> 
> J'espère que ce bonus vous aura plu ! Je voulais écrire sur Scott et Stiles car je ne l'ai clairement pas assez fait durant la fic, et que je ne l'ai même pas inclus dans l'épilogue, ce qui n'est pas juste.
> 
> Sinon,  
> Il y a de graaaandes chances que vous ayez d'abord lu cette histoire cette Fanfiction.net et que vous soyez arrivé ici après. La raison pour laquelle les bonus ne sont pas publiés sur FF pour le moment (si un jour) est tout simplement que le site a complètement bug avec mon compte. Je ne peux pas poster de nouveau chapitre, ni de nouvelle histoire. Dans les paramètres ça fonctionnent, les mails sont envoyés, mais les liens ne mènent nulle part. Après 3 jours à me battre, j'en ai eu marre. Ca me démotivait d'écrire des bonus que personne ne pouvait lire. J'espère que changer de site ne vous dérange pas trop. Je sais que les fandoms français sont majoritairement sur FF, mais là, pas le choix, j'ai déterré mon compte AO3.  
> Enfin bref, d'ici que les bugs cessent, vous pourrez retrouver les bonus ici. Courage à vous tous pour ce nouveau confinement, j'espère que vous aller bien.
> 
> A bientôt !


	13. Bonus 2

**_Samedi 01 Novembre, deux ans plus tôt, 00h57_ **

« Okay, j’en ai une ! » s’exclama Lydia en levant une main. Elle s’arrêta pour pointer un doigt en l’air tout en fixant la table comme si elle avait oublié ce qu’elle voulait dire. Un sourire carnassier orna ses lèvres quand elle releva les yeux sur Stiles. Celui-ci grimaça d’avance. « J’ai jamais mis les pieds dans une prison. »

Stiles grogna avant de boire une gorgée de son verre, sous le rire de la rousse. Scott leva son verre dans sa direction avant de boire à son tour. « Plus jamais je me confie à toi sale sorcière.

\- Jackson m’en a parlé en premier je te rappelle.

\- De toute façon avec ton père comme sheriff t’avait des chances de – pourquoi _tu_ bois ? »

Les trois relevèrent les yeux vers Alison. Celle-ci reposa son verre après avoir bu, ne rencontrant aucun de leurs regards.

« Est-ce que … est-ce que c’est pour ça que t’as un an de plus que nous ? » demanda Scott avec précaution. Il se renfonça dans son siège au regard de sa petite amie. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et soupira.

« Ma tante est en prison. Je suis allée la voir une fois. Pour accompagner mon père. » Le silence se fit soudainement lourd autour de la table. « Pour résumé elle est tarée. Bref. Quelqu’un a une autre idée ? » Alison tapotait nerveusement le bas de son verre. Ses trois amis échangèrent un rapide regard, puis Lydia parla.

« J’ai jamais fantasmé sur un prof.

\- De fac ou on compte le lycée ? » demanda Scott. Stiles explosa de rire et Lydia haussa les sourcils.

« Bois, » ordonna-t-elle. Il grogna.

« C’était une prof de quoi ? » demanda Alison en reposant son verre.

Scott sourit. « Tu as bu aussi.

\- Mais j’ai demandé la première, » répondit-elle sans détourner les yeux qui étaient plantés dans les siens.

« Vous coucherez ensemble plus tard, dites-nous juste quels profs c’étaient, bande d’obsédés, » trancha Lydia.

« Scott craquait pour la sport d’espagnol.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Il en parle toujours pas un mot, » se moqua Stiles.

« Hé ! Comme si tu n’avais jamais eu un truc pour un prof.

\- Nah, j’étais trop dans le dénis pour ça. » Puis, il pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. L’expression qu’il faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait. Il finit par hocher la tête. « Ouais, je pourrais coucher avec un prof. _Non_ , pas un des miens. Mais franchement je comprends l’idée. Le côté petit intellectuel, plus âgé …

\- Alison, tu hoches beaucoup trop la tête, » dit Lydia. La brune lança un regard rapide à son petit ami. Scott se contenta d’attendre.

Elle soupira. « Prof de littérature antique du semestre dernière.

\- Il était pas antique lui ?

\- Oh, non, » fit-elle en secouant la tête. « Ok il était … t’es sûr que ça te gène pas ?

\- A moins que tu termines ton histoire par le fait que tu m’ais trompé, non.

\- Ok cool. Donc, super mignon, juste un adorable petit chiot avec de grand yeux et un sourire choupi. Et il était totalement passionné quand il parlait d’un truc, ses yeux brillaient et il s’arrêtait plus … bref.

\- Bref, t’as craqué pour ton copain version prof de litté, » dit Lydia d’un air déçu. Scott souriait largement.

Stiles posa son verre après une autre gorgée. « Tu aurais essayé si t’avais pas été en couple ?

\- Euuuh, non. T’essayerais toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, une fois que t’aurais plus été son élève.

\- Certains fantasme sont mieux en fantasme, » commenta Lydia. Ils se tournèrent vers elle. « Arrêter de me regarder comme ça, j’ai pas bu je vous signale.

\- De toute façon tu pourrais essayer autant que tu veux, je suis sûr qu’aucun prof ne voudrais coucher avec toi, » dit Scott en regardant Stiles.

Il regarda son meilleur ami, outré. « Excuse toi ?! Et pourquoi ?!

\- T’as dit que tu aimais l’air intellectuel. Aucun intellectuel ne serait assez stupide pour vouloir de toi.

\- Alors ça c’est putain de gratuit ! Et je pourrais _carrément_ séduire un prof.

\- Sûr que non.

\- Les filles soutenez moi ! » Lydia et Alison penchèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

« Peut-être, » dit Alison.

« Ca dépend quel type de prof, » décida Lydia. « Je pense que tu aurais ta chance avec les plus âgés, genre dans la quarantaine. » Stiles perdit son sourire.

Il se tourna vers Scott. « Combien tu paris que je pourrais séduire un prof ?

\- 50 balles.

\- T’as même pas 50 dollars sur ton compte.

\- Et alors ? C’est toi qui va perdre. »

x

**[17/05 10h34]**

Stiles : Oh d’ailleurs tu me dois 50 dollars

Scott : En quelle occasion ?

Stiles : T’as parié 50 dollars que je pourrais pas séduire un prof

Stiles : Je l’ai fait

Stiles : Donne moi mon argent

Scott : J’ai dis ça quand ?

Stiles : Il y a 2 ans je crois. Une soirée avec Alison et Lydia

Scott : J’ai absolument aucun souvenir de ça t’es sûr que t’essaie pas juste de finir le mois ?

Stiles : Non

Stiles : Tu m’as insulté sauvagement sans aucune raison et maintenant TU PAIES

Scott : T’as une preuve au moins ?

Stiles : J’ai deux témoins

Scott : …

x

**Groupchat : Alison Argent, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski**

**[17/05 10h49]**

Stiles : Ok j’ai besoin de vous

Lydia : C’est quoi ce groupe ?

Lydia : On est en quelle année ?

Stiles : T’inquiète toujours la même j’ai juste besoin d’un témoignage

Stiles : Scott avait-il ou non parié contre moi pour 50 dollars que je pourrais séduire un prof

Scott : Dites lui qu’il rêve

Alison : C’est censé être arrivé quand ?

Scott : AH !

Stiles : Il y a deux ans à une soirée

Lydia : Oh moi je m’en souviens

Lydia : C’était tellement gratuit comme attaque

Lydia : J’étais choquée qu’elle ne vienne pas de moi

Stiles : AH !

Scott : Je suis sûr que tu l’as briffée avant

Stiles : J’aurais briffé Lydia mais pas Alison ?

Alison : Il y avait un contexte ?

Stiles : C’était après que tu ais avoué craquer sur ton prof qui était juste Scott en mode prof

Alison : Oh je me souviens de ce prof

Lydia : Et après Stiles a dit qu’il pourrait se faire un prof et Scott a dit qu’aucun intellectuel ne voudrait de lui

Stiles : EXACTEMENT

Scott : Ouah j’étais un peu un connard ce soir là non ?

Stiles : Yep

Stiles : Et tu me dois 50 dollars

Alison : Attends attends attends

Alison : Est-ce que toute cette histoire avec Derek c’était JUSTE pour 50 dollars ?

Stiles : Évidemment c’est pour ça que je lui ai parlé pendant des jours et des jours sans arrêt à chaque minute AVANT d’apprendre qu’il était prof

Alison : Ah oui c’est vrai

Lydia : Donc t’as juste eu de la chance

Scott : Exactement ! !

Scott : C’était un ACCIDENT

Scott : DONC ça compte pas

Lydia : Radin.

Stiles : Merci Lydia

Scott : Je t’ai pas parlé depuis 2 ans et j’avais déjà oublié combien tu me détestais

Lydia : La ferme tu sais que je t’ai manqué

Stiles : On peut revenir à mes 50 dollars ?

Scott : Je peux te payer en pizza quand tu rentreras cet été ?

Stiles : C’est une façon de me forcer à rentrer ?

Scott : Peut être

Alison : Perso je serais d’avis que « séduire un prof » ça voulait dire que tu le ferais consciemment

Stiles : Eh j’ai CONSCIEMMENT séduit Derek ok

Lydia : *tousse* accidentellement *tousse*

Stiles : Je vous HAIS

x

**[17/05 11h11]**

Stiles : Dirais-tu que je t’ai consciemment séduit ?

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : Dirais-tu que je t’ai consciemment séduit ?

Derek : J’avais bien lu mais je peux avoir un contexte ?

Stiles : Réponds juste oui

Derek : Je refuse de répondre quoi que ce soit tant que je ne saurais pas ce que toi, Alison et Lydia avez derrière la tête

Stiles : Tu peux inclure Scott

Derek : C’est censé être rassurant ?

Stiles : Il y a 2ans Scott a parié pour 50 dollars que je ne pouvais pas séduire un prof et maintenant je suis en couple avec toi. La question c’est si c’était de la séduction consciente ou pas

Derek : En quoi ça compte ? Récupère tes sous

Stiles : MERCI

Derek : Attends

Derek : Est-ce que c’est pour un pari stupide qu’on a fini ensemble ?

Stiles : Je savais pas que t’étais prof à la base donc NON c’est pas 10 Bonnes raisons de te larguer

Stiles : Me largue pas

Derek : Je n’avais pas prévu de le faire

Stiles : Donc.

Stiles : Est-ce que je t’ai consciemment séduit ?

Derek : Oui Stiles, tu m’as absolument, consciemment, séduit

x

**Groupchat : Alison Argent, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski**

**[17/05 11h34]**

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : AH !

Scott : Oui enfin tu couches avec alors il évidemment qu’il va dire tout ce que tu veux

Lydia : Pour moi c’est bon

Lydia : Même si c’était pas consciemment, il a réussi à séduire quelqu’un d’aussi intelligent que Derek au point qu’il dise un truc pareil

Alison : J’admets c’est bon

Alison : Comme on a aidé on peut avoir de la pizza aussi ?

Stiles : [photo]

Stiles : Je veux ça

Stiles : Commande à mon adresse

Alison : Je veux la même chose !

Lydia : [photo]

Lydia : Ca pour moi

Scott : …

Scott : En fait ça m’avait pas manqué les conversations de groupe avec vous

* _Lydia a renommé Scott : Petit Menteur_ *

* _Alison a renommé la conversation : Scott Ramène la Bouffe_ *

x

**[17/05 12h34]**

Stiles : Blagues et paris à part je t’ai vraiment séduit ?

Derek : Tu aurais manqué l’information qu’on est ensemble d’une façon ou d’une autre ?

Stiles : Non mais je veux dire c’est pas juste un accident ?

Derek : Stiles

Derek : Dis-moi que tu n’es pas sérieux

Stiles : Hé ! Voici en nouveauté express pour toi une nouvelle part de ma personnalité

Stiles : L’Anxiété

Stiles : Aussi connu sous le nom de : Je Suis Absolument Pas Sûr De Moi Et J’ai Besoin d’Être Souvent Rassuré Que Tu N’Est Pas Là Juste Par Erreur

**[17/05 12h51]**

Stiles : Derek ?

Stiles : Hé c’était une blague j’ai pas besoin de constamment rassuré ou quoi

**[17/05 13h15]**

Stiles : Bon ok si en fait là j’ai besoin que tu me rassures un peu quand même

Derek : Ouvre ta porte

x

« Est-ce que c’est des fleurs ?

\- Oui, » répondit Derek avec un léger sourire.

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. « Ok. Ok non mais là je suis en conflit intérieur de dingue parce que d’un côté tu m’offres des _fleurs_ et de l’autre tu viens de me faire flipper pendant _une demi-heure_. Et ça, _ça_ , c’est pas _légal_ , Derek ! »

Il fut interrompu par une main posée sur sa joue. « Tu n’es pas un accident. »

Stiles attendit de se souvenir de comment respirer avant de dire, « Honnêtement, là c’est moi qui suis séduit.

\- C’était conscient de ma part.

\- La ferme et embrasse-moi. »

Derek obéit.

x

**[17/05 13h25]**

**Groupchat : UCLA4EVER**

Stiles : [photo]

Lydia : Des FLEURS

Alison : 1 point pour Derek

Lydia : C’est donc 11 pour Derek qui remonte et atteint l’égalité avec Isaac !

Lydia : Quel suspense insoutenable mesdames et messieurs !

Stiles : Combien pour Team Lydia ?

Lydia : Ahahah

Lydia : Je suis dans les milliers ils n’ont aucune chance

Lydia : Ils se battent pour la 2e place enfin

x

« Ca va finir en match nul, » sourit Stiles.

« Hm ? » fit Derek, redressant la tête de là où il était allongé dans le lit de Stiles, cessant de dessiner des motifs abstraits sur la peau du bras de ce dernier.

Stiles se tourna, prêt à s’expliquer avant de se retenir. « Hum. C’est … »

Un sourcil se leva. « Ai-je envie de savoir ?

\- On est d’accord qu’il y a peu de choses qui te ferait fuir, hein ?

\- Tu es toujours si rassurant. »

Stiles eut un rire nerveux. « Ok, donc j’ai dit que tu étais le meilleur petit ami possible et Alison est sûre que c’est impossible que tu sois mieux qu’Isaac, donc –

\- Vous nous décernez des points, c’est ça ?

\- Eh ! Tu commences à comprendre comment on fonctionne c’est cool ! » Derek secoua la tête. « Tu fuis pas hein ?

\- Non, » insista Derek. « Combien de point on a ?

\- Onze.

\- C’est tout ? » Stiles haussa les sourcils. « Vous comptez depuis quand ?

\- Trois jours.

\- Oh.

\- Rassuré ? » Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rallonger. « Pose ton téléphone et intéresse-toi à moi où _tu_ perdras des points.

\- Parce que vous comptez ?

\- Pas encore, » plaisanta-t-il. Stiles lâcha son téléphone et Derek le fit rouler pour qu’il soit au-dessous de lui. « Stiles. » Le ton sérieux changea l’ambiance du tout au tout pour Stiles. « Tu n’es pas un accident. Et arrête de paniquer tout le temps, je ne vais pas partir si tu fais un faux pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en parlant avec toi, alors on est largement capable de discuter de ce qui ne va pas. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureux de moi, » répondit-il, lèvres serrées pour s’empêcher de trop sourire.

Derek avait besoin de comprendre comment Stiles pouvait être adorable et exaspérant en même temps. Il voulait lever les yeux au ciel, mais son cœur papillonnait. « Tu le savais déjà.

\- Oui. Enfin, non. Tu ne l’as jamais dit à voix haute. C’est pas vraiment pareil par message. » Derek soupira un sourire. « Arrête tu sais que tu es mon premier petit ami. Laisse moi avoir mentalement seize ans, j’ai pas pu profiter à l’époque !

\- D’accord, » murmura Derek avant d’embrasser sa joue. Il s’approcha de son oreille pour murmurer un « Je t’aime, Stiles, » avant d’exploser de rire quand son petit ami _couina._ Il se redressa pour le voir mais Stiles plaqua deux mains sur son visage.

Derek essaya de les écarter, mais Stiles se débattit. Ils finirent assis, à moitié l’un sur l’autre. « Ok ! » s’exclama Stiles. Il plongea les yeux dans les siens, attendit une seconde, le temps que l’expression combative laisse place à la nervosité sur son visage. « Je t’aime. Moi aussi. »

Le plus âgé sourit et ferma les yeux. C’était comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Sauf qu’au lieu de lui arracher le cœur pour le percer, c’était comme si on prenait l’organe fragile délicatement entre des mains certaines pour le mettre en sécurité. 

« J’aurais aimé un couinement, » commenta Stiles. Derek rit.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un jour, il avouerait à Stiles que s’il était le premier pour lui, celui-ci marquait beaucoup de premières pour lui aussi. Une relation qui ne lui donnait pas envie de se refermer sur lui-même, de cacher la moitié de son être car il n’allait pas être apprécié. C’était la première fois qu’il était libre en amour. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

« Derek ? » demanda Stiles et les yeux bleus remontèrent dans les siens. « Allonge toi à côté de moi ? »

Ils le firent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre bonus qui vient chronologiquement après le premier. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous allez bien ! A bientôt !


End file.
